Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of
by KitxXxShadows
Summary: Leon is teamed up with Morgan, someone he has never met before, but is it possible they share the same past? The two are sent to retrieve the President's daughter Ashley and so far, she's the only woman he's met that can actually follow orders. LeonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil 4: What I'm Made Of - OC x LEON KENNEDY

Alright, this is my first story and I just wanted to say a few things.

1) I do not own any of the characters

2) This is a Leon x OC story

3) Resident Evil does not belong to me.

I want to thank my brother for helping me as he played the game for me while I wrote. I have tried to keep this story as close to the game storyline as possible as well as add my own scenes in it. I write for pure enjoyment and wanted to share what I have. Thank you and enjoy :

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_6 years ago, the incident in Raccoon City broke out. The T-virus and G-virus went around more rapidly than any epidemic recorded in history, turning people into infected…monsters. _

"_**Morgan!" A young boy cried as the consistent pounding on the front door grew louder. His shaggy brown hair fell around his terrified blue eyes, body curled over itself in the far back corner of a small table. With one final thud the door crashed open as their neighbor, now infected with the virus and thirsty for blood, entered the room dragging a shovel. Her walk was slow and like a limp, eyes white and clothes stained with blood. The boy held his breath as the infected women passed by him. Thumping and items crashing could be heard down the hall as the women searched for the boy she knew was home. Should he run? Eight year old legs could only carry him so far. **_

"_**Danny!" His heart stopped as his sister, a 16 year old with long light brown hair and matching blue eyes, entered the room through the broken front door. She was holding steak knife in her hand. **_

"_**Morgan no!" Danny yelled. He didn't want his sister getting hurt knowing what could happen if the infected neighbor found her. It was too late. The women entered the room upon hearing Morgan, and saw both Morgan and Danny. Morgan's eyes widened and then narrowed. She needed to get to him before the women.**_

"_**Danny, when I saw 'now' I want you to run to the front door. Understood?" Morgan readied herself, gripping the knife and holding it close with the handle towards the ceiling and the blade pointing down. She didn't know if her plan would work, but she had to try. Danny nodded, knowing what he had to do. When Morgan gave an order, you followed it. **_

_**Morgan ran forward and jumped up, swinging her leg around and knocking the shovel out of the women's grip. "Now!" She yelled before bringing the blade up and across her neckline, decapitating her. Danny scurried to his feet and darted out the door with his sister, covered in blood, followed a step behind him. **_

"_**We need to get back to mom and leave the city." Morgan announced as they turned a corner. Their mother worked as a nurse in the Raccoon City Hospital, and during this current night was supposed to be on duty. Morgan knew the chances of their mom being alive still were very slim, but both siblings weren't leaving until they knew for sure. **_

"_**R-Right." Danny stuttered upon seeing what lined the street they needed to go down to get to the hospital. Crowds of infected city members. "I hope we make it…" Morgan nodded in agreement, before pulling up her steak knife. **_

"_**Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what. I promise." **_

_Now, 6 years later, there is another problem. The President's daughter has been kidnapped. _

"Ms. Michaels, are you listening?" The President of the United States brought the young 22 year old out of her thoughts. Being in such a place like the White House seemed oddly relaxing to her and her deep blue eyes couldn't help but take in everything. At the call of her name, however, she snapped her attention back to the conversation.

"Ah, yes, excuse me." She smiled at him. He nodded and looked back between both agents.

"Both of you know my daughter, Ashley, was kidnapped today on her way home from the university she attends. Who has taken her and why are still unknown, but we do know she is being held somewhere in Spain. There have been reports of a girl close to Ashley's description being held by a suspicious group of people." The President announced to the two agents in front of his desk. One being the young women, and the other being a young man.

The young man had a brown tint to his blonde hair with that bangs fell on either side of his face. He wore a short sleeved mud green shirt underneath a brown leather jacket accompanied by black pants. He had black combat boots on and black fingerless gloves. The man was well equipped as far as guns and ammo went; double pistol pouches on either side of his chest, with a leg holster attached to his thigh. He also had shoulder holster, and a belt that had ammo, grenades, and a knife attached to it. He was prepared for the mission just as the female was.

The female had long brown hair that was pulled back into a twisted pony tail, with bangs brushed out of eye view. Those dark ocean blue eyes of hers held much emotion, and showed she was paying very much attention to what was said. She was dressed in gray blue jeans, that covered her black combat boots, and a black tank top that was mostly concealed by a bullet proof vest. A bullet belt was around her waist, loaded with ammo and grenades. Two TMP's were in the back of her bullet belt, handles facing opposite directions and a gun garter around her upper left thigh held a beretta 93R.

"Our mission is to retrieve her and bring her back while stopping the threat?" The male spoke casually and slightly bored.

"Yes, but her safety is most important. Leon, Morgan, I am counting on you to bring my daughter back." Both Morgan and Leon nodded then glanced at each other. They had never worked with each other before, and probably didn't even know each other. That didn't matter, they were partners now with the same mission: To bring Ashley Graham home.

"It's a pleasure to work with you Leon." Morgan smiled reaching her hand out. Leon smirked and shook her hand, nodding his head in agreement.

"As is with you." He replied.

"You two will leave immediately, gather anything you need with you and please hurry." Morgan and Leon nodded and headed outside, both not needing anything else then what they were carrying. Once on the helicopter, which was awaiting the agent's arrival, it took off before either of them were buckled in. Morgan glanced out the window and then quickly back to her lap. She wasn't a fan of heights. Though she also wasn't a fan of making that known to others, so she kept quiet.

"You'll be met by European cops when we land, they'll take you to your destination from there." The pilot said over the roaring engine as the helicopter took off.

"Ok." Both nodded in understandment.

-x-x-x

"You, who are you really? Come on and tell us." The cop in the passenger's seat looked back at Leon and Morgan. Leon gave him a cold stare as Morgan ignored him. When she first met the cops, they were highly perverted and gained no right of respect from her. Leon, however, just seemed to not like them.

"You're a long way from home you two." He continued. Morgan rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. "You have my sympathies."

"And why is that? Your way of breaking the ice?" Morgan snickered softly at Leon's comment. "Anyway you know what this is all about, our assignment is to search for the president's missing daughter." He replied while looking straight at the cop who had been talking. The other was quiet.

"What? Only the two of you? You would think you'd send more to help with this mission. Guess that's what you'd expect from Americans though." The cop snickered before Morgan kicked the back of his seat and gave a yelp.

"If you've got nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all, that's what my mom taught me so why don't you give it a try, it might change you into a better person." She replied. The cop glared.

"Then why don't you listen to your own advice Chika?" He threatened. Morgan turned to face him with a tight smile.

"Why do you think I've been quiet this entire car ride thus far?" Leon chuckled at her statement while the cops both grumbled about how annoying Americans were.

"Crazy Americans." The cop grumbled. Leon sighed.

"Come on, we're counting on you guys." He said in annoyance.

"Just get us there and back and we're all good." Morgan chimed in. The cops waved them off and continued down the old road they had been driving down.

"Pull over I've got to take a piss." The cop announced after a minute. So the other cop pulled the car to a stop and let the man do his business.

"Want a smoke?" The quiet cop asked offering a box of cigarettes towards the two.

"No thanks." They replied waving him off. Morgan noticed the cop outside look around and start to walk to a bush, bet then shrugged his shoulders and came back to the car. She tried to see what he had saw but couldn't due to the thickness of the fog.

"Sorry it took so long. I thought someone was watching me." He announced. Morgan sighed and leaned her head against the window. Oh how she was annoyed with this man.

"It was probably nothing Senior Scardy Cat." She muttered, Leon being the only one who heard. He smirked but said nothing. The road turned into a wooden bridge and began to get more bumpy by the second causing all four passengers in the car to bounce around. When they stopped the car, Morgan and Leon took in the new surroundings.

"Just up ahead is the village where the girl of the matching description to Ashely's was last sighted." The driver spoke.

"Come on Morgan, we're going to take a look around." Leon announced getting out. Morgan opened her door.

"We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any…parking tickets." She heard the cops say.

"Riiiiiiiight, parking tickets." She rolled her eyes before shutting her door and joining Leon a few feet away from the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Ch2**

I do NOT own the characters or the game.

I only have rights for my OC and I wanted to thank my brother and youtube for allowing me to follow the game story line and base my story on that. Thank you and enjoy :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The fog was terrible, you could barely see what was in front of you. "Can you believe those two?" She asked him while rubbing her temples.

"Annoying, I know. At least we're done with them for the next few minutes." He replied with a slight smile. Morgan smiled and ran a hand through the front of her hair, bring stray strands of her bangs out of her vision. Though the fog still didn't help as far as sight was concerned.

A soft beeping went off and Leon pulled out his communicator from his back left pocket.

"Leon S. Kennedy and Morgan R. Michaels, I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission." A women said on the screen. From what the two could see she had dark hair pulled into a bun, was wearing a blue top, and had glasses.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan smiled leaning closer to see her.

"Hope you'll be more useful than the cops we're with." Leon muttered.

"You're there for the President's daughter, behave yourselves alright?" Hunnigan asked with a small smile.

"I'm interested in the group that took Ashley, do you know anything?" Morgan asked.

"Not at the moment, I'll try and to find more information on them on my end." She replied.

"Good, talk to you later. K and M out." Leon dismissed and put the communicator away. Morgan looked at him with slight curiosity and looked up at him as they began walking.

"K and M?" She asked. Leon side glanced at her.

"Kennedy and Michaels." He shrugged. Morgan mouthed an 'oh' and followed silently down the path. A small house appeared after a minute of walking down the path, wooden with the look it had been there for some time. Leon drew his 9mm handgun out as he approached the front door, pausing to peek in just in case and take a cautious step in with the gun raised. Morgan held the handle of her beretta as she followed and imitated his actions. Movement from the next room brought them to a man bending over a fire. Leon and Morgan glanced at each other and nodded.

'Excuse me, sir?" Leon spoke as he put his gun down and fished out the picture of Ashley he had been given. The man didn't look up or show any indication that he heard Leon.

"Sir?" Morgan tried a little louder. Still no response. Leon sighed and walked over to him. When Leon was a few feet away from him, the man stood and turn around with a glare on his face.

"Do you recognize the girl in this photo?" Leon asked holding the picture up. The man said something in a foreign language, sounding highly irritated over something. Leon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to have bothered you." He muttered turning away to put the picture back in his pocket. During this time the man had turned to pick up and axe and raise it above Leon.

"Leon move it!" Morgan yelled making Leon duck and roll out of the way just in time. He rolled to his feet and had his gun drawn, aiming at the man who began to approach them.

"Freeze!" Leon yelled as Morgan brought out her beretta. "I said freeze!" The man still did not stop. The man raised his axe for a swing again but Morgan pulled the trigger and sent a few bullets into his head. Killing him instantly with those few clear shots.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered with a frown, lowering her gun and looking away from the life she had just taken. Leon put a hand on her shoulder and tried to make her feel better.

"There was no other choice. Either we killed or we were killed." He said softly earning a small nod from her. The two stared at each other a moment before a deafening screech sounded outside and they rushed to the windows. "Look!" She gasped as the car they had been using was driving away in dangerous swerves; yelling and gunshots could be heard before a loud screech of tires sounded before a crash caused total silence.

"SHIT!" Leon yelled kicking the wall and spinning around.

Morgan continued to stare out the window, straining her eyes to see what she could through the fog. Leon's communicator went off and he took it out to see Hunnigan.

"There was a hostile local." Leon announced to her.

"I'm sorry but I had no choice but to shoot." Morgan frowned.

"More are surrounding as we speak." Leon said looking up as shouts outside began to sound.

"Get out of there and head to the village!" Hunnigan ordered. "Do whatever is necessary to save the subject." She added.

"Understood." Both nodded before Leon put the communicator back in his pocket. The shouts grew louder and villagers with weapons could be seen approaching the house. Leon and Morgan exited the room, searching the house for anything important on their way upstairs. Morgan found a closet and began gagging at what she saw. Skeletons infested with maggots and other critters. Leon pulled her away from the closet and gave her a chance to collect herself.

"I hope Ashley is ok." She whispered before heading upstairs with him. The front door was broken open below and footsteps could be heard inside the house. Leon grabbed some stray ammo cartridges and headed to a window.

"Ready?" He asked. Morgan nodded slowly, wishing there was another way out. But the footsteps approaching the stairs told her otherwise. Leon kicked the glass and jumped out before rolling to cushion the fall and moved to his feet. Morgan did the same and both brought their weapons up as they looked around.

"Go for the head."Morgan commented aiming her beretta. She shot a perfect single shot and landed a hit in the center of a villager's forehead. Though that didn't really do anything, he still kept moving. "What the…he should be dead!" She yelled shooting him again twice more. He finally fell dead but at the cost of extra rounds of her bullets. Morgan stared at Leon with a slightly frightened look but said nothing as both began shooting and running. The two ended up heading to the crash sight of the car that had been seen moments ago and Morgan had to pull Leon back before he took a step too far over the ledge they had taken a bridge to cross. The bridge was destroyed and the car was on a rock halfway in the river and halfway out of it.

"I don't see any bodies, do you think they're ok?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we have to keep moving towards that village." Leon replied turning. They ran back to the house and took another path, passing a small shed. "Here." Leon said finding some ammo and herbs. He handed the ammo cartridges to Morgan and put the herbs away for later use. Then they began running once again down another path in the dead foggy forest. A soft whimper caught Morgan's attention and she was the first to spot the white wolf who had his paw stuck in a bear trap.

"Careful." Leon whispered to her as she put her gun down and approached it.

"Hey there pretty boy, need some help?" She smiled kneeling down. It growled faintly as she touched the trap. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you." She cooed gently. Leon glanced around cautiously in case any of the hostile villagers were coming. With all of her strength Morgan unclasped the trap and freed the wolf. The two stared at each other a minute before the wolf turned and dashed away with a limp. Leon helped Morgan up with a slight smile.

"You going to do that every time we see an animal in distress?" He asked. Morgan smiled widely at him.

"Of course!" He chuckled as they began walking again. The fog and tall grass made it absolutely impossible to feel comfortable or safe.

"I really hope this isn't one of those missions that have near death experiences every three steps." Morgan muttered. Leon chuckled again.

"Aren't all missions that way?" He asked. She shrugged and then smiled.

"Hey there's bound to be one where—" Leon grabbed her arm and pulled her back just as she was about to set off a trip wire hidden in the tall grass. It was connected to two trees, and when both followed to either end of the tree they found explosives.

"You don't have to worry about this happening." Leon finished her sentence. Morgan sighed as the two moved around it.

"Exactly." She nodded coming to a conclusion it **was** going to be one of those missions she hoped they weren't on. Leon led the way up a hill and back down it to another shed. More ammo and herbs were found.

"What kind of village is this? They're practically supplying us with what we need to kill them with." Leon smirked at their lucky streak. Morgan laughed and nodded in agreement.

"No complaints here." She added. They quickly left and continued up the hill again before running into a two villagers. Morgan and Leon went for head shots and ended up needing a few more rounds then before.

"Ridiculous! A head shot should do the trick. It always worked back in…" Her voice trailed off before she shook her head. Leon glanced at Morgan curiously but said nothing. He, too, was worried over the fact that killing the villagers was going to take more ammo. Not at all like it had in **Raccoon City. **

They crossed a small rope bridge and went down a hill. Leon took out a villager as Morgan scouted ahead.

"Leon! I see the village!" She called running ahead cautiously. She walked to a gate and waited patiently for Leon to catch up. Hunnigan called again when he walked up to her.

"How are you two doing?" She asked. Leon sighed.

"Bad question Hunnigan." He said. Hunnigan and Morgan sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll call when I have more information for you then. Hunnigan out." And the screen went black. Leon looked at Morgan, his light blue eyes meeting her dark blue ones.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She replied with a slight smile. He smiled a small smile.

"Let's go then." He motioned for her to follow close.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 3

I do NOT own any of the characters other than my OC .

I give credit to my brother who has helped me with keeping the story to the game's story line .

I write for enjoyment and nothing more :)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the village came into view, they both saw a fire and moving villagers. Morgan knelt beside the tree Leon was peeking around with binoculars.

"What do you see?" Morgan whispered looking up at him. He said nothing. He didn't want to believe what he saw. One of the cops they had been traveling with was hanging with a hook through his core in the center of the fire. The villagers seemed totally fine with it, too, and that meant major trouble for them. "Leon? Are you ok?" Morgan brought him out of his thoughts and he put the binoculars away without a word of it.

"Come on." He ordered running towards the village. Morgan was right on his heels but stopped when she caught sight of what was in the fire.

"Oh my God." She whispered before covering her mouth. The stench of rotting flesh was making her stomach do flips. She shut her eyes tightly and knelt down, not trusting her own legs to hold her at the moment. A villager noticed her and shouted out to alert the others. Leon noticed a presence was missing behind him and turned to see Morgan sitting looking sick in front of the fire. She seemed unaware of the villager approaching from behind.

"Morgan! Move!" He yelled. It didn't seem that was going to work. Leon swore and raised his gun and began to shoot repeatedly at the villager who was aiming the tips of her pitch fork for Morgan's back. As he kept firing he also began running. "Morgan!" he yelled diving down and pulling her to the side with him as the women villager brought the pitch fork down with her collapsing body. Morgan was brought back to reality, much to her displeasure, and stared at the worried Leon who hovered over her.

"S-Sorry, I sorta froze up after seeing that." She motioned towards the fire without looking at it. Leon sighed and pulled her up, taking her hand and making sure she followed with him this time. Villagers were yelling as they ran into a house where Morgan leaned against the door while Leon moved to a small window. Morgan was getting rid of the small blush that tinted her once pale cheeks. She wasn't used to having people close to her, and certainly not used to them holding her hand regardless of what was happening.

"What's going on out there?" She managed to ask. Her hand subconsciously found its way up to her dog tag and red rosary that hung around her neck. Her thumb traced over the cross as she stared at Leon's searching eyes. It had been her mothers and always calmed her down.

"I don't know, but they're waiting for something." He replied. Suddenly the roaring start of a chainsaw caused their faces to go white.

"Who _**are**_ these people?" Morgan cried jumping away from the door as Leon shoved a small book case in front of it.

"I don't know but I can see why no one vacations here."Leon grunted standing and looking around. Pounding on the door made both jump and spin towards the stairs as an upstairs window broke.

"You get the upstairs, I'll handle down here." He ordered. Morgan nodded and ran up the stairs to see villagers climbing up wooden ladders in order to enter through the windows.

"Sorry, we don't want anything you're selling." She glared swinging her leg around and knocking a woman back out the window. As she fell she took down those who were also climbing the ladder and all 3 died at contact of the ground. Morgan smiled and pushed the ladder away. The sound of a chainsaw below made her spin around and dash down the stairs to assist Leon ASAP. "Get down!" She yelled sliding her beretta into its holster and reaching back to pull the TMP's out from her bullet belt. Aiming each gun in separate directions, she pulled the trigger and began shooting whoever was still up. Leon, who had ducked down, rolled over to the stairs and began firing from his gun too.

"Up the stairs now!" Leon ordered pulling out a grenade and removing the pin before tossing it in the center of the room. Morgan bolted up the steps with him behind and held onto the wall as the grenade went off.

"Nice one. Shotgun on the wall and ammo on the desk." She smiled over her shoulder running to another window. She used her elbow to break the glass and shoved her TMP's back where they were for later. More villagers could be heard below.

"After you good sir." Morgan smiled with a bow as Leon approached. He smirked at her humor and jumped out the window onto the roof of the next building with Morgan right behind him. Another chainsaw man, who, again, was wearing a potato sac over his head, appeared on their roof. Leon pulled Morgan behind him and brought out his loaded shotgun. He shot the man and sent him flying back but also fell back as something tugged him from behind.

Morgan, when Leon had put her behind him, had lost her footing on a roof shingle and fell back. A natural reflex was to grab onto the closest thing to her, and that was Leon.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as both fell and rolled down the roof top. Leon grunted and pulled her close as they rolled off the roof top and aimed for cushioning the blow for her. Luckily serious injury was avoided as they landed in a cart of hay.

"Sorry." Morgan muttered, voice muffled by Leon's chest.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we could hide here for a few minutes to catch our breath." Leon replied softly as they lay in the hay. Morgan rested against him, not wanting to move and cause someone to see them. Though it's not like she **minded** anyway. Being near Leon like this made her feel safe, like nothing would happen to her. Surely if she closed her eyes they weren't in this village, but somewhere nice. Just the two of them. Morgan sighed softly. What nonsense was she going on about? Leon didn't know she existed any day before this one, it's sure to go back to that after the mission is over.

"Let's go, head for that house." He motioned for a house across from the cart and jumped up with Morgan. Hay fell from them as they ran and the villagers noticed them rather quickly. The house they were heading for was cut off by villagers that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Detour." Leon corrected bringing the shotgun out and changing direction. Morgan brought out her TMP's and began to shot anyone who happened to get close.

"We're being joined by Mr. Chainsaw again." She called after hearing the roaring of a chainsaw. Two actually.

"And he brought his cousin." Leon grunted turning around with the shotgun. He only had a limited amount of shells so he had to make them count. Leon aimed and pulled the trigger, smirking slightly as the chainsaw man dropped to the ground. He turned to take care of the other one and saw Morgan taking care of approaching villagers. She aimed for their heads, sometimes lucky enough to kill with a single shot and having the head explode, other times using more bullets to do the job. At this rate they were going to lose a lot of ammo.

"I'm tired of this already!" She yelled throwing her gun up and whipping out a grenade. She pulled the pin out swiftly and tossed it before catching her gun again. Leon stared at her impressed. It was good to have a partner who knew what they were doing. "I already told you I didn't want what you were selling!" And one who had a sense of humor even in a situation like this.

Leon noticed the chainsaw men starting to stand up again, even after his powerful shots. He grunted and ran forward, bringing his leg around and kicking both of them back down. He followed suit by blasting their heads until he was sure they were dead. The strangest thing was that once a villager was dead, their body would disappear. At least half the time ammo and useful items were left behind.

"Leon!" Morgan yelled as a villager came up from behind and grasped his neck tightly. Leon struggled but couldn't pry the hands off of him. Morgan turned slightly, still shooting with on arm and aimed her 2nd gun towards Leon. If she missed he would be hit. But Morgan perfected her aim, all those hours of training were finally coming in handy. She pulled the trigger, sending multiple bullets towards Leon. He shut his eyes and waited to be hit, but when the hands on his neck faded and air filled his lungs he glanced back to see the villager dead with a single whole on his head. Even though more than one bullet had been shot.

"Thanks…you have remarkable aim…." Leon said rubbing his neck gently. Morgan smiled and went back to shooting villagers. They were being overwhelmed, nothing seemed to stop them.

"Come on, we're getting nowhere standing here." Leon said running and grabbing Morgan's wrist as she continued to shoot. Leon dropped her wrist and jumped up to kick a villager to the side. He kicked so hard the head flew right off. Morgan made a face mixed between impressed and nauseous.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." She gulped earning a chuckle.

"Alright, I will." He replied. Morgan chuckled too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of ch 4 **

**I do not own the characters, just my OC**

**Im writing for enjoyment and not for any other use. **

**I want to thank my brother and youtube for helping me keep this story close to the game story line.**

**Enjoy :)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Let's hide back there." She said looking towards a small space between two houses. They ran and made sure to stay out of view from the dirt streets, if you even considered the small walkways streets. Morgan slumped against a house and tried to catch her breath. Leon went towards a shed and began to collect herbs and ammo like they had earlier. A Spanish shout to her right made Morgan look up to see a man with an axe. She gasped and dodged the blade by jumping to the side. Rolling to her back she dodged another swing.

"I don't appreciate you swinging your axe at me!" She glared dropping her guns and catching the axe between both hands, inches away from her face. Sweat beads rolled down the side of her face as she used all of her strength to keep the axe from making contact with her. The villager however seemed to have an insane amount of strength and was quickly overwhelming her. Morgan heard gun shots and side glanced to see Leon shooting from his handgun. The falter of strength this distraction caused gave her enough time to yank the axe away and kick the man over her. She rolled away as Leon ran over and finished him up.

"You ok?" He asked kneeling down to check for injury. Morgan sighed and slumped back.

"Ok as one can get to an _almost death_ experience." She replied. Leon smiled and offered his hand to help her up.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to you, so don't be too mad at me." He replied as he pulled her up. Morgan's cheeks tinted pink at the comment. It didn't matter if they were simply partners and that it was their job to look out for one another; it was strangely nice having someone else say something like this to her. She really only had herself and her younger brother to support her. It was a weird feeling having someone other than family talk about protecting her. It was a **nice** feeling. Morgan grinned at Leon.

"Alright, you're off the hook this time. Next time I'll have to punish you though." She winked. Leon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing kiddo." She blinked.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I am 22 for your information! A young adult." She lightly punched his chest. Leon blinked in surprise.

"22? You don't look that…" His voice trailed off before hearing another villager yell. Morgan turned and open fired with a smirk on her face. Once she killed him, she looked back at Leon.

"You thought I looked younger? I'm going to take that as a good thing. So how old are you? 26?" It was a strange conversation to have but that didn't really bother either of them. Leon smirked.

"You're a good guesser." Morgan smiled widely at him.

"I always was good on tests." She laughed slightly. Truth be told she never studied for a test, simply eliminated answers she knew were far from correct and would guess between the last two. Needless to say she passed school with average grades because of her skills. Leon went to say something but stopped as church bells rang. The once loud shouts of villagers ceased and silence found the village. Morgan and Leon looked at each other and both peeked around the side of the house. The bells began to ring continuously and they watched as the villagers became entranced by it. Slowly, one by one, they let their weapons drop and began walking to the church. When they were all out of sight Leon walked out first followed by Morgan.

"Where'd everyone go? Bingo?" Leon asked looking around. He saw no trace of any villagers and saw Morgan staring at the church.

"If that's the case I want to go! I rock at bingo." She grinned. Then sighed. "I have a feeling that's where we need to go." She muttered. "And the bad part is all the villagers are inside." Leon nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to come up with a plan to get rid of them then." He replied patting her back. She smiled and took her hair down from the pony tail she had it in. During all the movement it loosened and stray strands were falling about. Morgan ran a hand through her hair, mostly getting the strands out of her face, and put it up into a bun this time. Much easier to work with. The smile on her face showed her satisfaction and she turned to Leon.

"Alright then, what sort of plan do you have in mind?" Leon smirked and raised his communicator.

"First we report to Hunnigan." He replied. Hunnigan answered right away and was surprised to see them. "Hunnigan, we have some bad news. We've confirmed the death of an officer." Leon reported. Morgan nodded slowly, trying to keep that nauseous feeling away.

"Something's happened to the people here." Morgan whispered.

"You both need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it." She ordered. Leon and Morgan nodded.

"Got it." And then he put the communicator away.

"We should stock up on whatever we can find before we leave. Who knows what else is waiting for us." Morgan announced going over to a house. "I'll take this side you cover the other." And she walked into the door. Leon hesitated for a moment before deciding it was really safe and did as she had said.

"This stuff is really useful to us…are they leaving it on purpose or are they really that careless?" Morgan whispered to herself as she picked up herbs and random cartridges of ammo. Her main problem was that there wasn't any ammo for her beretta 93R, which meant she was carrying around extra weight. She sighed. She really liked this gun. "I'll get another one when we get back…if we get back." She mumbled tossing the beretta on a table. All she had now were her TMP's. Luckily there was ammo for that.

Morgan continued through the houses and grabbed whatever was valuable. Money, Spinals which looked like red jewels, and more ammo and herbs. She was about to join Leon when she noticed he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey Leon, you doing ok?" She asked after the silence was beginning to make her nervous. Nothing. She bit her bottom lip. "Hey if you're messing with me this isn't funny." She announced looking around. She heard chuckling and saw Leon exiting a house.

"Sorry, I was looking through some things to see if I could find anything about the people here. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." He said noticing the fear in her eyes. She sighed and nodded, glad he hadn't been pulling a joke on her.

"It's fine, come on let's continue looking around." Morgan motioned to follow and began walking. As they passed houses, Leon would kick the doors open and run inside to see what he could find. After reaching the third house, Leon motioned for Morgan to follow him.

"Look, they have information on us." He said softly holding up papers and pictures of the two. Morgan saw a few side views of herself and Leon and plucked them from his grasp.

"They don't deserve to have such awesome pictures. I'll be taking them with us." She replied shoving them carefully in the side of her left boot. The side of her right one had a large knife in it so there wasn't room. Leon shook his head with a small smile and looked through the papers that held information on them. His eyes scanned the paper as he read. Pretty much it said that the United States had sent government agents and were not to be allowed to find the prisoner. Ashley. There was more.

"For those of you not informed, we are holding the prisoner in the old house beyond the farm. We will transfer the prisoner to a more secure location when we are ready. She is to stay there until further notice. _**Do not let the American agents find the prisoner**_." Leon read aloud earning a shocked expression from Morgan.

"Do they seriously just leave useful information lying around? They supply us with ammo, leave us money, and now have told us where Ashley is." She shook her head with a growing grin. Leon nodded and continued reading.

"They think there's a third party supplying information to the U.S." He announced.

"Hm…Then we'll have to be on the lookout for them as well. Come on, we should get going. Who knows how long their 'bingo' session will last." Morgan smirked before exiting the house.

Leon saw a ladder hidden in the bell tower of the church and headed up to see what he could find. Morgan waited below. Some ammo was all he found. Leon shrugged, happy to have found at least something, and jumped down next to Morgan. She looked up, then at Leon, then at the ladder, and then back at Leon with a scowl on her face.

"What are you thinking? You could have hurt yourself if you landed wrong and then Lord only knows what kind of problems that would have caused." She paused to poke his chest. "Next time don't be lazy." And with that she began walking around the tower down a path that Hunnigan had said they should take. Leon followed with a sigh. He was used to stunts like that so it wasn't like he had a thought and decided to see how it would turn out. Although the reaction he did get from her was a surprise. He's been on his own for years and hasn't really had someone worry over his own safety. Actually, it felt strange.

"There's a door." Morgan pointed out as they approached the end of the trail.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He smirked while taking the lead. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome Boy Wonder." She retorted. Leon chuckled and then Morgan joined in. When they walked through the door, they came to a small farm. And it looked like they weren't alone. "Great."


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of chapter 5**

**I do not own any of the characters, other than my oc**

**Credit for the keeping the story line strictly to how it is in the game goes to Youtube and my brother. **

**I write for enjoyment, not commercial use. **

**Happy Reading :D**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey what's this?" Morgan's eye caught the glint of a shiny object hanging above an old well. She reloaded her TMP and shot it down. The gunshot alerted a nearby villager who emerged from a barn.

"I'll take care of him." Leon announced pulling his handgun up. Morgan nodded and went to retrieve the object. It was a pearl pendant. She stuffed it in her pocket and followed after Leon who had ran into a barn. She barely dodged a flying pitch fork that came her way and found Leon finishing off the man who had thrown it.

"I will never set foot near a farm after this." She sighed while shaking her head. Leon nodded in agreement, he was getting tired of this too. Distant shouts made them both sigh and head off to take care of the villagers. To save ammo, Morgan put her guns away and used some martial arts skills. She would run and do a round house kick, then twist off the ground with her hands and do a flip onto whoever she knocked down. She wasn't as strong as Leon, whose kicks could break open a metal door, but she did know how to use her body to land dangerous blows.

Morgan continued to take on the villagers but stopped went the tip of a sickle bit into her arm. It wasn't terribly deep, but it would slow her down.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to harm a girl?" She yelled grabbing a grenade and shoving it into his mouth. She jumped back and pulled Leon around the side of the barn just as it went off. Blood and body limbs scattered about creating a horror scene. Morgan closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She calmed herself down and then looked at her wound.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Leon asked noticing her wince when she touched her arm. She looked at him and forced a smile.

"Nothing too serious." She replied. "Would you happen to have a first aid kit on you?" She asked. Leon nodded and pulled out the kit as well as some herbs.

"Take these while I clean it." He ordered handing her some. She did as she was told and let him inspect, clean, and wrap her wound. She found it impressive that he handled the job carefully and wrapped it professionally. The herbs and medic tape made her feel much better.

"Thank you for the fine doctor job Leon." Morgan smiled standing and testing to see how much she could use her arm without it hurting. Enough to raise a gun and shot. Leon nodded and held up his hand gun.

"Alright, let's go." Leon led the way over to a wooden ladder inside the barn. He climbed up and checked the room for anything and Morgan headed to the window. She pulled herself out and looked around as she waited for Leon. He was beat behind her and jumped down from the ledge they were on. She looked over nervously and turned to head back inside.

"Jump down I'll catch you." Leon called when he looked back up. Morgan stared down doubtful.

"I'm not going to jump." She said firmly.

"Jump."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"Just jump, I promise I'll catch you." Morgan sighed and gave in.

"If I die I am coming back to haunt you." She warned. He chuckled and held his arms out. Morgan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. One foot inched closer and closer to the edge and, daringly, all the way off. Morgan held her breath as she fell and was sure Leon wasn't going to catch her.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" She heard him say. Her eyelids fluttered open Morgan realized he _had_ caught her. He held her bridal style and was smirking down at her. Morgan blushed deeply nodded her head.

"The 2nd hardest thing I've had to do in my life." She muttered. Leon chuckled but stared down curiously.

"Then what would be the first hardest thing?" He asked. Morgan averted her eyes and stared over at a tree. It was a touchy subject that brought back memories she wasn't sure she was ready for.

"Um…that is…you see…" She was trying to come up with an excuse. Leon noticed how uncomfortable he had made her and decided not to press too hard.

"You don't have to tell me, it's fine. We should really get moving though." He said gently as he set her on her feet. Morgan looked up at him gratefully and nodded with a smile.

"Alright, I want to check something though before we leave." She said running over to the tree she had been looking at. There was a sign on the tree and her curiosity made her want to see what it was. "About Blue Medallions," Morgan read aloud. "15 blue medallions, 7 in the farm…8 in the cemetery. If you destroy 10 or more there will be a reward…" She stared at Leon curiously. "What's a blue medallion?" she asked. Leon looked up and pointed.

"That." He said. Morgan looked up to see the blue medallion hanging from a branch. Leon used his hand gun to shoot it down. "1 down, 15 more to go." He announced. Morgan beamed at the thought of the small break they would have. She ran off and began looking for the medallions. She spotted one hanging from an upper barn window and smirked.

"Come to mama." She taunted bringing up on of her guns and easily shooting it down. She heard a gunshot and looked to see Leon shoot a medallion on a tree. Leon ran around a chicken coop and shot two more down. One hanging from the roof and the other dangling in a window. Morgan found her way over to the windmill and shot another one. That made 6, leaving one more.

"Over here." Leon called before shooting the remaining medallion down from the top of a gate. Morgan smiled widely at the fact they had collected the first 7 so easily. Leon rolled his eyes at her but smiled none the less. "Come on kiddo, we still have 8 more." Morgan's eyes twitched at the nickname.

"Didn't we already discuss this? I'm 22, not a kid." She semi-glared.

"Yes, but you're still younger than me and that makes you a kiddo." Leon justified. Morgan rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm.

"Yea, ok, whatever you say Romeo." She laughed. Leon smirked wider.

"You know, that's more of a compliment. Romeo was a romantic figure in literature you know." He replied. Morgan noticed.

"He was also a naive boy who thought it was the end of the world when his 'first love' Rosaline didn't return his feelings. Then he meets Juliet and it's all 'we're soul mates' and he completely forgets about everything else. Romeo is not a romantic figure in literature, he's a pushy, controlling, man whore." Morgan explained making Leon's face go blank.

"I take it you didn't like reading that book in high school." He guessed. Morgan smiled brightly.

"Not one bit. I got in trouble for disrupting the class as I complained how stupid Romeo and Juliet were." She said proudly. Leon shook his head and laughed fully.

"Well then I guess I'll be Romeo and you'll be Kiddo." He decided. It was Morgan's turn to blink.

"Even after what I just described Romeo as?" She questioned raising a brow. He nodded.

"I'll have to show you _my_ version of Romeo." He winked. Morgan rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sure thing, now I believe we've wasted enough time debating over the true Romeo, let's continue our mission." She announced pushing the wooden gate open. It led to a path that twisted down a hill.

"Careful." Leon warned as it got a little hard to walk properly. Morgan held her hands out around her in case she did fall so she could catch herself. Suddenly, there was a shout and a large crash that sounded up above. Leon and Morgan both looked up in horror as a large boulder was unleashed down the hill.

"Run!" Leon yelled grabbing Morgan's hand and pulling her down the hill. Her eyes widened as the boulder continued to get closer. They were going to be smashed if they continued running in the path.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod—" Morgan began panicking as the it was almost touching her. Leon abruptly yanked her to the left and brought her down with him. He tried to shield her body from the smaller, yet still a harmful, sized rocks that followed the boulder. Morgan relaxed greatly underneath Leon. She was extremely glad she didn't have to do this mission alone. He's mainly why she's still alive and hasn't lost her mind. He seems to have done the most saving so far.

"Are…you…ok?" He asked in between breaths. He rolled off of Morgan and laid next to her for a moment. She panted gathering her breath as well.

"Yea…thanks…" She replied slowly. Morgan dipped her head back to watch the boulder continue down the hill before shattering completely. She shuddered. She hated near death experiences. She rolled to her knees and grunted as she stood. "Here." She smiled as she extended her hand to Leon. He took it and let her help him up. He took in a deep breath then let it out as he put his hands on his knees.

"We'll have to be on the lookout for more of those." He said glancing up at her. She nodded.

"Let's hurry." She urged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of chapter 6**

**Leon x OC**

**I do not own the characters aside from my OC**

**I want to thankmy brother and youtube for helping me with the story line, and my brothe (again) for tolerating me for every two minutes I need to pause the game :)**

**I write for enjoyment, so please enjoy :D **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Leon brought out his handgun and they headed through a tunnel and towards a small house nearby where a villager ran away from them. "That's a new one." Morgan blinked.

"Well it can't mean anything good." Leon replied peeking around the window. He brought his head back and away from the window abruptly as a bottle broke. Morgan looked at him curiously. A bottle flew out the window and exploded.

"Oh." She mumbled. Leon timed his next move carefully and pointed his gun in and shot the villagers throwing the bottles. Leon jumped through the window and Morgan followed to grab ammo. Then they head back outside to another house.

"Ahh!" Morgan gasped as she stepped on a bear trap. She bent down and tried to pry the trap off of her but couldn't use too much force or her arm wound would start bleeding again. Leon bent down and opened it as she shot a villager.

"Can you walk?" He asked. She stood slowly and took a few steps.

"Yea, my boots were thicker than I thought." She nodded.

"Alright then let's go." He began moving again with her following. They entered another house, this time they walked around and gathered what they could use. Morgan walked through a door with her gun raised and saw two glowing red lights. She shot the string and the explosives went off, like earlier in the woods. There was another set and she shot those too.

"Looks like someone has a grudge against trip wires and explosives." Leon joked walking in the room.

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically, "You're hilarious." She lightly glared.

"You think so too? I'm thinking of becoming a comedian after this all blows over." He said over his shoulder. Morgan thought of Leon on stage telling jokes. She began laughing because it didn't match his personality. Calm, collected, has a sense of humor…but he was NOT comedian material. _**That**_ made Morgan laugh to the point of tears.

"What's so funny?" He asked in amusement. Leon was trying to make their situation seem less serious than it really was because he didn't know how much Morgan could take. But the fact he had her leaning against a wall with tears in her eyes as she laughed was amusing.

"I just can't picture you as a comedian." She laughed wiping her eyes. He smiled at that. The mood did seem to lighten at that. Morgan was still smiling as she leaned against a book shelf. Leon began to gather up what was available in the room.

"Hey, I feel a breeze coming from behind this bookshelf." Morgan announced putting her back against the bookcase and using her legs to push it back. There was a door.

She raised her gun and they headed into the hidden room where banging was heard. It was coming from the dresser.

"Ready?" Leon asked moving to the left side of it. He reached for the handle and glanced at Morgan. She raised a TMP and nodded as he opened the dresser and a man fell out. He was gagged and tied with ropes around the wrists and ankles. His black hair fell in his face as he fell out and he continued to struggle when he saw Leon and Morgan aiming guns at him.

"Was there a party in there or something?" Morgan asked as Leon lowered his gun and ripped the tape off of the man's mouth.

"A little rough don't you think?" He asked with a Spanish accent. Morgan knelt down and placed her cheek in her hand as she rested her elbow on her knee.

"Well hello there." She smiled down at him. He smirked.

"Hello to you too Senorita." He stared at her with a glint in his eyes. Leon roughly flipped him over and took out a knife in his boot to cut the ropes binding him.

"You're…not like them?" The man asked.

"No. You?" Leon replied cutting him free. He rolled away from Morgan and Leon and rubbed his wrists.

"Ok, I have only one very important question. Do either of you have a smoke?" He first looked at Morgan who shook her head, then at Leon.

"Got gum." He replied. The man sighed but Morgan's face lit up. Leon chuckled and handed her a piece which she chewed happily. Loud footsteps approached and everyone looked up to see two villagers with pitch forks and a 7 ft tall giant with a beard.

"Perfect…" The man sighed. "The big cheese." He said as Leon and Morgan stood.

"What?" Leon asked giving him a look. Leon glanced at Morgan, who stared wide eyed with growing fear, and jumped into action. He ran forward and spun around before delivering a kick at the giant. Morgan gasped as the man caught Leon's foot, lifted him up, and flipped him back like he was nothing. Leon landed on the man they had freed and gave her a look before passing out.

"Leon!" She yelled before glaring at the giant. "What the fuck is your problem? What do you want with Ashley? You people are insane!" Morgan pulled out her TMP's and began shooting, aiming for the giant mostly. He stepped forward as the bullets did nothing and grabbed her throat. Morgan dropped her guns and tried to pry his hand from her throat but failed. Her vision began to blur and her struggling began to subside. Morgan was slowly dying. With a grunt the giant threw her against the wall and the last thing she saw were the two villagers approaching.

-x-

"Intoxicating power." A voice said as a sharp pain entered Morgan's neck. She felt as if something entered her, and the feeling was horrible. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, seeing the same thing done to Leon who was lying on a table next to her.

"What do you….want?" Morgan's voice came out in a whisper. A low chuckle sounded and she could feel someone standing behind her.

"You'll find out soon enough." And everything faded to darkness.

-x-

"Huh?" Leon gasped as his eyes shot open. His head was fuzzy and he realized they weren't where they had been before he blacked out. Speaking of which. "Morgan?" He looked around and spotted her near the door, hunched over and tied with her hands behind her back as well as her feet. A groan from behind him made him look over to see the man that had been in the closet.

"Hey…Hey! Wake up." Leon ordered as he tried to shake him awake. Since their hands were tied together by a rope, he couldn't really do anything in this situation.

"Ai, yi, yi. Crawl out of one hole and into another." The man sighed. Spaniard, more like it, since he seemed to have the same accent as the villagers.

"You want to tell me what's going on here?" Leon asked.

"Americano, si?" He asked. "Now what brings a couple like yourselves to this part of the world?"

"We're not—"

"Easy, whoever you are." The man grunted as Leon pulled on the restraints. Leon sighed.

"The name's Leon," He paused to dig out the picture of Ashley. "We came here looking for this girl. Seen her?"

"What are you supposed to be a cop or something?" The man asked. "Nah, you don't look the type."

"Maybe." Leon smirked to himself. There was a short pause.

"Ok, let me guess. She's the President's daughter?" Leon whipped his head over his shoulder.

"Heh, that's too good for a guess. Want to start explaining?" Leon demanded.

"Psychic powers." The man smirked.

"Really? I've always wanted some." Morgan groaned with a weak smile as she looked up at the two.

"Ah, Senorita, I was wondering what happened to you." The man smiled. She smiled back.

"Gracias Senor." She winked. Leon smiled, glad she was awake. Then he glanced back at the man who was chuckling at Morgan's response.

"I highly doubt psychic powers are your thing." Leon stated trying to get him back to explaining himself. The man nodded.

"Yea, you're right. I'm just kidding with you amigo." He laughed lightly. "I overheard some villagers talking about the President's daughter being held in the church." He shrugged. Morgan blinked.

"We were already by the church a little before we met you." She said. "Hey, what's your name by the way?"

"Luis. Luis Sera." He smiled. "I used to be a cop in midrid. Now I'm just a good for nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies man." Luis winked at Morgan. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Why'd you quit?" Leon asked.

"Psh, well you see, you put your life on the line and nobody really appreciates you enough for it." He said with sorrow in his eyes. "Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." He concluded.

"I used to be a cop myself. Only for a day though." Now Morgan was interested in what Leon had to say.

"I thought I was bad." Luis blinked in shock.

"Somehow I got myself involved in the incident in Raccoon City on my first day in the force." He paused. Morgan's eyes widened.

"That's the day of the viral outbreak right?" Luis asked surprised. "I think I saw a sample of the virus in the lab of the department."

Morgan was extremely quiet. Raccoon City. The day her life turned for the worst. One moment she was at school, finishing up her homework assignment for English, the next total chaos broke out.

"I didn't even like English." She muttered, earning a look from both Luis and Leon.

"What was that Senorita?" Luis asked. Morgan didn't look up at them, she stared blankly at the ground.

"I was in Raccoon City too, when everything happened. I was in school working on a homework assignment over what we had read. My views on Romeo and Juliet. I hated that book, and because we had to read it in English class, I hated that class too." She gave a hollow laugh as the memories came flooding back to her.

"_**Ms. Michaels, why aren't you doing the assignment on the board?" Mrs. Tucker asked leaning over the 16 year olds desk. Morgan twisted a strand of hair around her finger and sighed.**_

"_**I've already told you what I think of the book, and the movie. Romeo is a man whore who doesn't understand what he wants as far as love goes, he doesn't even understand it. A romantic? Hell no. It's like his entire family died, came back, and died again when Rosaline didn't love him back, and when he met Juliet, it was all 'True Love' and 'Let's get hitched even though we're supposed to hate each other'. That doesn't happen! So I'm not doing the assignment because I've already pointed out my point enough." Morgan replied earning snickers throughout the classroom.**_

_**Mrs. Tucker, a tall deathly thin women with gray hair and beady black eyes, glared at Morgan with outrage.**_

"_**Young lady I will not have you talk like that in my classroom. Either do the assignment or go to the principal's office." She ordered. Morgan smiled and stood, gathered her things up, and headed for the door. **_

"_**See you later then." And the door shut behind her. That's when it happened. On her way to the office, the lights blinked on and off and then went completely out. Morgan stopped walking and waited for the generators to kick on, and when they did, she began walking quickly to the office. When she got there, though, she dropped her books and screamed. Blood was everywhere, things were broken and completely destroyed. The worst part of it all though, was watching the principle being eaten by the secretary.**_

_**Morgan backed up slowly and began running back to her English class. But it was too late, she heard a window smash open and saw people climbing in through the windows. The door flew open and kids ran every which way they so pleased. She needed to leave, the school wasn't safe. But neither was the outside. "Danny…" Morgan thought of her little brother and if he was safe. That made adrenaline pump into her veins. She ran to the school kitchen and found a promising knife and then snuck out the kitchen door where she began running towards her house. **_

"—gan…Morgan? Morgan?" Morgan's eyes widened and her head flew up as Leon's voice pulled her out of the memory. Tears fell from her eyes, the fear, the worry, the pain, everything had come back to her. Luis and Leon were staring at her with highly worried expressions. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly dropping her head again.

"Hey, why are you apologizing?" Luis asked curiously.

"This must look really stupid right now, you think I've lost it. I was just remembering when everything first happened in Raccoon City, I don't like bringing it up for the very reason this happens." She replied with a soft, empty laugh. Leon frowned at that, it wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

"Ah, is that it? Senorita, you don't have to say you're sorry for showing emotions. It's in human nature. When you're happy, you smile. When you're angry, you yell. And when you're sad, you cry." Luis smiled. Morgan nodded slightly and sighed, then let a small smile return to her face.

"Thanks, that cheered me up a bit." She said.

"No problem." He smiled back. Morgan heard the sound of metal crying against the pavement outside, indicating someone was dragging a large weapon or object. The door opened and a man, covered in blood, entered while dragging the axe. She held her breath, waiting for him to turn on her. He didn't seem to notice her right away though, he was headed straight towards Leon and Luis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 7**

**Leon x Oc**

**I do not own any of the characters besides my OC**

**This is written for your entertainment, and I would like feedback:) **

**Thank you Jake, my brother, and youtube users for making the progress of this story happen so fast **

**Happy reading :)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Do something cop!" Luis said struggling with the ropes that tied them together.

"After you." He replied with a grunt. The man raised up the axe and Leon got an idea. "Now!" He yelled pulling away from Luis. Luis caught on and pulled away also, allowing the blade to come down and sever the rope holding them together. They both rolled away from one another and the man with the axe prepared for another attack.

"Hey ugly!" Morgan snapped at the psycho villager. "You forgot about me!" The man turned around slowly and gave her a look that made her shudder. He said something and started towards her. Leon looked up to see Morgan roll to the side as the axe came down in the spot she had been sitting in.

"Morgan you should have stayed quite!" Leon yelled getting to his feet and running towards the villager. The man was raising the axe again to finish her off, hovering over her and leaving no escape. Leon pulled the knife from his boot out and tackled the man to the ground while bringing the blade into his heart. The axe landed inches away from Morgan's face, which had gone completely white, and the man didn't move. Luis took this time to flee from the room in order to escape.

"I wasn't going to let him kill you Leon! If I hadn't said anything that axe would have cut you in half! I d-don't think I-I-I could have h-handled that…" Her voice trembled as he stood to look at her. His expression softened and he knelt down next to her.

"I know," He sighed with a small smile, "Thank you." His words made her smile. It was nice to have done something right on this mission for once. Leon helped her sit up and untied the ropes around her ankles and wrists. They left marks on her wrists but at least she was free.

"Thanks." She smiled. He nodded and brought his hand to her face.

"I didn't know…I'm sorry that you had to be part of the Raccoon City incident." He whispered. His thumb wiped away the tears that clung to her face, now dirt covered from rolling around in the dirt grounded shack they were in. Morgan gave a quivering breath and the smiled into his hand.

"It's fine, it's just that when I remember it I remember how horrible everything was. I knew a lot of people that became infected, most my family and friends, our neighbors, the part that makes me sad the most is remembering the fear and how many people had to suffer that way." She admitted closing her eyes. Leon gently put an arm around her and pulled her close. He understood too. Heck, he even said he was only on the police force for a day because of the incident. He had to deal with a lot of infected people who had families and lives of their own. He wasn't too happy about that fact, but it was how he had made it this far.

"I'm glad someone understands me, knowing that there is at least _one_ person makes it all a little better." She smiled into the embrace. Leon nodded. What she said was true. He had worked with Claire and survived it, and that made him feel a little better knowing he wasn't alone with that memory. Now knowing that Morgan had been part of it too seemed to bring a connection.

"C'mon Kiddo, we need to get moving." He sighed after a few minutes. Morgan nodded and smiled up at him, blushing noticeably. He oddly liked when she blushed.

"Yes sir Romeo sir." She mock saluted and headed towards the door. She stopped when she noticed Leon reaching for his communicator and rejoined him as he called Hunnigan.

" It's Leon and Morgan. Sorry we didn't get back sooner, we were…" Leon paused.

"A little tied up." Morgan finished. Hunnigan's eyes narrowed in alert.

"You're both ok though, right?" She asked.

"Fine." Leon replied. "There was a male civilian held captive, according to him Ashley's in a church somewhere."

"We've seen the church, we just don't know what's inside yet." Morgan announced.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He…escaped." Leon sighed.

"You said you know where the church is? Do you know exactly where and how to get there?" Hunnigan asked.

"No, but apparently there's a secret passage in the village that leads there." Leon replied.

"So we're heading back to the village?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." He nodded. He hung up with Hunnigan and looked around the room. Morgan seemed to be interested with something for she began to walk outside.

"Leon there's a guy…but he doesn't look like anyone we've come up against so far. I think he's friendly." She said approaching the cloaked man. Leon rolled his eyes. Only Morgan would use the word 'friendly' to describe someone who wasn't crazed like the villagers.

"Over here strangers." The man beckoned. Morgan strolled up to him calmly and tilted her head.

"Hey there, who are you?" She asked.

"I am the merchant." He replied in a raspy voice. She smiled.

"Well hello Mr. Merchant, nice to meet you. I take it you sell stuff?" She seemed completely calm around him. Leon watched closely, just in case this was a trick.

"Yes, take a look." He said revealing what he had to buy. Morgan noticed the handgun and shotgun she could buy. She pulled out the pearl pendant she had retrieved earlier and got the handgun and ammo.

"Do you think we need another shotgun?" She asked Leon. He thought about it and nodded before buying one. Morgan got some more ammo for her TMP's, grenades, and first aid supplies. "Alright, I think we're all good here. Thanks Mr. Merchant." Morgan smiled with a wave as she shoved the newly bought shotgun in the back of her vest, seeing as how she didn't have a holder for it and didn't see one to buy. She was good at improvising though.

"Alright, come on." Leon said turning and heading towards the front of the shack they were near. There was a gate, and it looked like the only way in or out. Leon kicked it open and pointed his handgun around.

"Villager, 3:00." Morgan announced bringing out her handgun and shooting the man. Leon joined in and they headed towards the wooden steps that connected the two ledges together. Morgan hesitated. She really didn't like heights. "Right now I really hate my life." She muttered as Leon ran forward and kicked a villager back. He ended up knocking two more down with him and they fell down to the depths below. Leon began over and stopped when he noticed her hesitation.

"You alright?" He asked.

"You know I think I'll just chill here for a bit." She laughed nervously. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Maybe I should call you 'chicken' instead of 'kiddo'." He joked. Morgan didn't laugh as he pulled her over the thin wood planks. She simply held his hand tighter as if letting go meant dying.

"S-Shut it Romeo." Morgan stuttered glancing over the small walkways. "I'm just afraid of falling to a painful death. If anything I'd rather face the villagers than falling." She replied as they entered a small hut. Morgan and Leon searched for anything useful and looked around. There was a door and Morgan opened it to find some more villagers in a storage room. She brought out her shotgun and aimed for their heads. It took less time than her handgun or TMP's. Once she disposed of the villagers, Morgan slid the shotgun where she had it before and continued forward.

"Up we go." Leon commented as he climbed a wooden ladder to the opening in the ceiling. He glanced around as Morgan climbed up all the way.

"I spy me some treasure Captain Kennedy!" She grinned spotting a chest. Leon raised a brow at her as she walked up to it.

"What am I, a pirate now?" He asked. She nodded happily and opened it up to see half a hexagon piece. "That seems important. Give it to me." He then said as she took it out. Morgan handed him the piece and he stuffed it in his pocket. They then started moving down a wooden plank that brought to a few villagers. A man brought a hand sickle down on Leon and cut his arm open. He grunted in pain and stumbled back as another villager threw an exploding bottle.

"Whoa!" Morgan gasped as she landed near the edge. Her head almost sticking off. She gulped and rolled away as quickly as she could. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Morgan reached for her shotgun and found it not there. A glint of silver to her left brought her eyes on the shotgun that had been knocked on the other side of where the villagers stood. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Let's see how flexible I really am." She muttered kicking herself up to her feet and doing a cartwheel between the two villagers. She kicked them both back as she brought her feet around and did one more flip before bringing up the shotgun and blasting them both over the edge. Leon stared from the ground, where he had been loading his gun.

"I take it you were in gymnastics?" He asked as she ran over and helped him up.

"Try 10 years." She smirked before inspecting his wound. "It looks pretty nasty," She paused as 5 more villagers approached. "I'll have to take care of it after we get out of here." She said taking the lead. She grabbed a grenade and tossed it towards the group. It exploded and knocked them all down. 2 went down into the canyon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 8**

**Leon x Oc**

**I own only my oc, none of the other characters**

**This is written for enjoyment, not any profitable form of any sort. **

**I would love messages, to see if the story is likable and if I need to add/change anything. **

**Happy Read :D **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You seem to be doing well with the height problem." Leon commented as she ran forward and shot the three surviving villagers.

"Well, I'm not really thinking of it. You're hurt, I'm trying to get us out of here as quickly as possible so I can clean that wound before anything worse comes of it." She replied continuing forward. "Besides," She paused to give him a smile. "You wouldn't let me fall." Leon smirked slightly, mentally appreciating he had a partner like Morgan.

"Alright, let's get out of here then since you're determined to beat the crap out of villagers and help me." He smiled. He watched the back of her head bob, indicating she had nodded. Morgan found a ladder and went up first. She didn't feel like dealing with the villager on the roof so she pulled herself up and kicked him off. She then helped Leon up and repeated the process up another ladder. From there Morgan and Leon both began shooting villagers that began to climbe both ladders.

"Let go!" Morgan yelled as one grabbed her leg. Leon shot the villager's hand and kicked him back after he let go. Morgan sighed and thanked him.

"They're relentless." He muttered. Morgan nodded and shot some more. When it settled down she climbed down to retrieve the gold and ammo they left behind. She then jumped down and ran over to some crates that had ammo on them as well. "Here come some more." Leon announced as angry shouts were heard. Morgan turned around and ran forward and did a spinning kick.

"Stay down and die for once would ya?" She glared shooting until he faded away. When Morgan heard nothing she spun around and found Leon being strangled by a man. He shook him off and kneed him in the jaw before kicking him back where Morgan stuck her leg out and watched him trip. "You ok?" She asked. He sighed.

"I'll live." He replied. Morgan sighed and jogged over to a wood bridge. She gulped.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." She told herself gripping either side of the rope railing and advancing slowly. She felt a hand on either shoulder and felt Leon trying to calm her down. It was working and they both lived to make it to the other side. Now they simply had to run up a hill that led to a small safe area. There were some hay stacks, ammo, and another treasure chest.

"How much you wanna bet it's the other half of what we found earlier?" Leon asked walking up to it.

"I bet you my shotgun and shells that it's something different." She replied. Leon rolled his eyes and opened it to find he guessed right. "Well…I meant if anything ever happened to yours." She quickly added as he smirked.

"Yea sure whatever Kiddo." He laughed. Morgan rolled her eyes and pushed him over to a small stack of hay.

"Sit." She ordered while pulling out the first aid supplies she bought from the merchant. "Let me see your arm while we have this break." She said kneeling in front of him. He nodded and sat still for her. Morgan cleaned the wound as gently as she could, making sure she got every trace of blood and dirt from the large gash. Then she went to wrapping it with the gauze she had.

"You know we're becoming twins right? I have an arm wound, you have an arm wound. We were both in Raccoon City, we work for the government, should I go on?" She grinned after he began chuckling.

"No I see what you're saying." He replied. Morgan smiled as she wrapped the wound. Her hands were gentle, it was clear she was trying not to bring more pain than she needed t.

"There, that should do it." She smiled after tying it. Leon smiled at her and stood.

"Thank you for the wonderful nurse work." He smirked as she glared playfully.

"Nurse work? Psh, I did better than any nurse I've been to. You can even ask my brother." She said crossing her arms. He chuckled lightly and gave her a curious look as they headed to small ledge. The ladder was missing but it wasn't too far a jump.

"You have a brother?" Leon asked as he jumped down. He held his arms out for Morgan as she hesitated. "That promise from earlier still applies." He reminded her. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes before jumping down. He caught her easily, not even shifting from her weight. She was light, and that was saying something because she had heavy weapons and clothes on. Leon set her down after she caught her breath, which she had been holding, and steadied her.

"Yea, Danny. He's 14." She replied smiling. That was slightly shocking.

"He's young." Leon commented as he began jogging forward towards a door he spotted hidden near a house. Morgan kept up easily and nodded again.

"We're 8 years apart, but yes he's young. He's staying at his friend's house until I get back. I still don't think he's old enough to stay home alone." She laughed lightly stopping at the door. Leon put in the hexagon pieces they found and unlocked the door. Leon wanted to ask about him having to stay at a friend's house, realized their parents must not have made it.

"Danny's a good kid, he's smart, friendly, outgoing, and acts like any other teenager you'd see. It's funny, he always tells me how I'm his role model…but the truth is that he's _**my**_ role model. He's handled everything from that day so well, whereas I would just shut down and find ways to get depressed over it. If anything that kid is the only reason I want to live." There was a distant look on Morgan's face as she spilled her feelings. Her brother was her life, the only thing that kept her going. Leon slung his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the path that led from the door they opened. He pulled her close and smiled down at her.

"Your brother is very lucky to have you. I think that, because you're still alive, he can find a reason to be happy. It's not every day you end up with a sister like you." He watched as her cheeks darkened, blues eyes filled with happiness. They stepped through another door that lead to a warehouse type of building.

"Thank you, if Danny met you he'd love you. Maybe when we're all done here…you'd come and visit?" She asked. He made it look like he was thinking.

"I guess, only if that means you'll go out to dinner with me." Leon held his breath at the question. Morgan blinked and stared up at him. Then smirked as they stepped through another door that had enemies.

"Leon, _dear_, are you asking me on a date?" She smirked wider as she emphasized on the word 'dear'. He looked away as he blasted some villagers with his shotgun and turned away to hide his blush.

"Maybe."

"Aww! I'd love to!" She giggled throwing her arms around him before pulling away and shooting some villagers with her shotgun. "First we need to get out of here though. Onward to rescuing Ashley!" She beamed pulling him after her once the room was cleared. Leon chuckled, glad she had excepted and so graciously too. Now all they had to do was get Ashley and leave…but that seemed too easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 9 **

**I do NOT own the characters other than my OC**

**This is a story strictly written out of love of writting and your enjoyment. **

**Thanks to my brother and youtube for helping me with the walkthrough, I'm keeping this story as strictly as close to the game as possible**

**Happy reading and sorry for the wait! :D**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Leon and Morgan walked through the run down warehouse, shooting villages as they went. Leon dived through a window when the door was blocked, Morgan following after. They hid next to a metal bin as objects were being thrown at them.

"Grenade?" Morgan smirked holding up the explosive. Leon smirked as he took it and pulled the pin out in unison with her.

"Do you like it when things blow up?" He asked as they tossed their grenades over the bin and waited for the explosion to go off. After shooting any survivors, Leon and Morgan ran towards the door.

"Careful, there are bear traps set up." Morgan announced walking around the evil clawed tools. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Like you really need to be telling _**me**_ that." He replied.

"Hey! Just because I have an act for being near these things doesn't mean you get to pick on me." She defended. She shot some of the traps and walked over to a an old fireplace. "Lookie what I found." She smiled taking the shotgun shells. She moved to the next one, which had something burning, and took a spinel. She picked up some gold and walked over to a door.

"There's nothing promising in here." She frowned looking around. Leon walked over to a window of wooden boards and tested to see how strong one was.

"Not in plain sight at least." He said smashing the boards down. Morgan raised a brow but then shrugged.

"Oh, someone knows how to treasure hunt." She said crossing her arms as he jumped over. He grabbed a mask that was hanging on the wall and decided they would sell it to the merchant if they met up with him again. He jumped back and they headed to a door in the back of the room. It lead to an underground tunnel. Morgan grabbed a grenade and rolled it down the hall and killed two villagers. Leon gave her a look.

"What? I'm saving bullets." She said holding her arms up in defense. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his shotgun.

" Come one Kiddo." He ordered leading the way. They took a right once at the end of their tunnel and walked into a room with a ladder that led down and one on the wall that led up. The ladder that led below had water at the bottom.

"You check down there and I'll check up here." Morgan smiled going over to the ladder that was on the wall. Leon sighed and jumped down to see if anything useful was down below. Nothing. He began climbing back up to join Morgan.

"And what do we have here?" Morgan smirked walking over to an old well were, like previously, there had been a necklace hanging from it. She shot it down with her handgun and picket it up. It was a brass pocket watch. Then she ran into a house, broke open some boxes and found some ammo. Morgan skipped out and stopped suddenly before she almost fell into a group of bear traps. "Evil traps, well I have news for you! You won't be takin a bite outta me today!" And she shot them all so they went off and skipped over them satisfied with herself. Morgan heard clapping and spun around to see Leon wearing an amused look on his face.

"Win your battle?" He asked gesturing towards the traps. She nodded happily.

"Yes sir! I showed them who's boss." Morgan replied with a 'hmph'. He shook his head with a smirk. "Come on there's a house up ahead." She said running forward. Leon followed after her and walked up the stairs to see Morgan standing in front of a door with a blue crystal ball on it. Her tongue was sticking out slightly as her brows pulled together. She was thinking.

"Let's try this way." She mumbled rolling it forward. The symbol on the ball changed. "Maybe…this way?" She mumbled again rolling it to the left. The sign changed again. This time there was a click and the wall slid to the side to reveal a room. Leon patted her back.

"Nice work." He praised stepping in. There was a key on a desk.

"Morgan look." Leon said as he held some papers.

"What? More information on us?" She asked. He nodded and skimmed over its contents.

"It mentions something about a Lord Saddler and how we were held captive. There's a comment on Luis might be up to something and how the third party may be taking advantage of this." Leon explained setting the files back on the bed. Morgan made a thoughtful expression.

"Do you think this Lord Saddler is behind everything? Like what's happened to the villagers, the kidnappings, and pretty much anything else we have or will face?" She asked. Leon nodded.

"I believe so." He nodded. They searched the room and then approached a door. Leon held a finger to his lips as he heard voices, slipping to the side with Morgan close behind. She tried to close the door as quietly as possible but it made a slight squeak. They took a few steps forward.

"H—" Morgan's eyes went wide as she turned around and felt a hand grasp her throat. She knew that force. It was the tall man with the beard. Leon turned and gasped as the man raised Morgan even higher. She kicked furiously and struggled to pry his hand from her throat. Leon acted quickly and went to attack but was also grabbed by the neck. As he raised Leon, the man stared between them both before tossing them to the ground. Morgan and Leon began coughing and held their throats as they struggled to their feet.

"You carry the same blood as us, it seems. Never the less, you're both outsiders. Just remember, If you become unpleasant to our eyes, you will face severe consequences." He chuckled slightly before walking out the door they had just entered.

"What," Leon coughed, "Same blood?" He shook his head and looked at Morgan who was still coughing. She had been choked the longest so it was expected she was still recovering.

"What's with that…man…and choking people?" She asked after a few more minutes. She held her throat in pain, expecting bruising to take place. Leon rubbed his slightly and helped her stand upright. Leon's communicator went off and he pulled it out to talk to Hunnigan.

"Leon, Morgan, I've been able to get some new information that might help you." She announced.

"Fill me in." He replied.

"Apparently, there's a religious cult group involved. They're called the Los Illuminados." She said.

"Los Illuminados? Tch, That's a mouthful." Leon blinked. Morgan whispered it to herself a few times, testing to see if she could say it properly. He smiled lightly at that. "We had an unexpected run in with the big cheese of the village." He added.

"You're both ok though, right?" Hunnigan asked.

"Yea…but he could have killed us but let us live…" Morgan announced.

"He mentioned something about carrying the same blood as them…whatever that means." Leon informed.

"What? Carry the same blood? Hmm…interesting…" Hunnigan thought to herself.

"Anyway, there are more important things than solving riddles right now." Leon sighed.

"You're right. Hurry and find that church you two. Out." And they both ended the connection. Morgan decided she didn't want to be the one following anymore, seeing as how that led to her being choked, and started walking towards a door. Leon was more cautious now and wanted to lead so he opened the door they had entered through with a kick, handgun raised. An incredibly strong force sent him flying to the side, handgun skidding across the floor. His head was spinning from the attack.

"Leon move!" He heard Morgan yell. It was too late, a large weight pressed against his chest as the big cheese literally stepped on him. Gunshots were heard and Morgan saw a strip of red in the window before the giant ran towards it.

"Look out!" She yelled, watching as the female was pulled up and the giant went flying down. She sighed and then ran towards Leon.

"You ok?" She asked softly helping him stand. He shook his head to stop the spinning and stumbled to his handgun.

"I thought he said he would leave us alone unless we did anything that was wrong in their eyes?" Leon asked.

"We have killed a decent amount of villagers…" Morgan said looking towards the window. He looked towards it too.

"Did you see who it was?" He asked.

"Sort of. I think it was a women, wearing red. I didn't see anything else though. Sorry." She frowned. Leon placed his hand on her head.

"It's fine. She just looked familiar. Let's keep moving." He smiled slightly. Morgan nodded and they headed back through the door that lead to the hallway. They took a flight of stairs down checked the rooms. Morgan's first room was the one next to the stairs. She screamed at the unexpected villager and blasted his head up. His body still moved and she slammed the door and waited a minute. Leon kicked the door open with his gun raised.

"You ok?" He asked in alarm. Morgan sighed and leaned against the wall. Her heart was racing. Was everything going to freak her out now?

"Yea…I'm ok." She whispered forcing a smile. Leon stared doubtfully at her then opened the door for them both. They found dinning room like area and checked the cabinets for anything useful. Morgan found the house creepy and was expecting to run in with their 7ft tall friend every time she turned around. It was making her paranoid and very jumpy. They exited through the kitchen door and brought out their shotguns.

"I wish they took breaks from trying to kills us." Morgan muttered aiming and blowing a head off. She reloaded and shot another villager's head off.

"I know, this is getting old." Leon agreed as he did the same. They both saw a chainsaw man running towards him and both aimed for him. "Now." Leon whispered and they both shot him down.

"You know, we're getting better at this though. Hitting the weak spots and working together?" Morgan chimed running down the path. A women walked out of a house and Morgan kicked her down before blowing her head off. She grabbed what was in the house and let Leon take care of two villagers with a grenade.

"We have to unbar the door, here." Leon said as they approached a metal door. He lifted the wooden plank that held the door shut up and tossed it to the side.

"Hey! We're back in the village!" Morgan blinked as they stepped through. She looked down the pathway and frowned. "And this is where we fought earlier after running from the hay cart." She added. She was right, and that meant this was near the center of the village.

"Uh oh, looks like bingo is finally over." Leon said as 6 villagers spotted them and raised their weapons.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame." Morgan said sticking her tongue out. She grabbed a grenade and tossed it at the group of villagers. "This is what you get for not inviting me." She announced as it blew up and sent the villagers scattering everywhere.

"You can visit a nursing home and play bingo when we're done on the mission, don't take your anger out on them." Leon chuckled as she pulled up her handgun and began running towards the small church. He followed a step behind her.

"If I don't kill them though they try to kill us, so would you rather have me killing them or not?" Morgan asked stopping at the door. Leon rolled his eyes.

"I get it alright? Carry on then with your ranting." He smirked. She grinned and then looked at the door.

"It's locked. Look, there's a symbol on the door…" Leon mumbled recognizing the insignia sign. "Looks exactly like the key we found." He said pulling out the key. Leon unlocked the door and took a deep breath. Morgan did too.

"Let's do this." She then smiled and they both pushed the door open.

"Wow, it's really not really a church is it? I guess I had it wrong the whole time." She blinked as they stepped inside. The floor and walls were worn from the years and everything was covered in a layer of dust. It looked nothing like a church, but then again Morgan didn't know how a small village's church should have looked. This was the tallest building around so what was she supposed to have thought?

"It's fine, when I was going through some of the files I discovered the church has a tunnel that connects it from here." Leon shrugged walking through another door. There was an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling and Morgan aimed her handgun at it. She shot it and it fell, exploding into a mass of flames. Both agents pressed back against the wall farthest from it and waited for the flames to die down. They walked over and picked up the Spinal that fell with it and then spotted a trap door.

"Shall we?" Morgan asked as she pulled the door open. She glanced down and made a face. "I don't see a ladder." She muttered to herself.

"It's not that bad of a landing is it?" Leon asked looking down also. He blinked and then rolled his eyes before jumping down. "It amazes me how you can take care of the villagers and yet have trouble with a drop like this." He chuckled lightly. She glared.

"Excuse me! It's not like I wanted to fall out of a tree when I was younger, and it's not like I want to remember how horrible the pain felt when I landed and broke my leg. So sorry for carrying that little fear you so kindly laugh at me for." She glared while shoving her handgun in her leg holster. Leon was taken back at her attitude. She hasn't ever been angry at him for anything so far, he didn't want to be on her bad side.

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't know how you truly felt over heights. I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Leon gave Morgan a smile. Her dark blue eyes searched his and she concluded he was deeply sorry for laughing. She sighed and sat, bringing her legs over the opening.

"Alright, I forgive you." She smiled jumping down into his arms. He smiled and hugged her tightly, unexpected by the young brunet. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Just glad you aren't mad at me." He shrugged. She blushed and then giggled.

"Well then, glad we're both happy now." She smiled. She glanced down the dimly lit tunnel and shuddered. "There better be a light at the end of this tunnel." She sighed referring to the expression. Leon shook his head as he tried to hide his smirk.

"You aren't afraid of dark places are you?" He asked running forward.

"Not yet." Morgan replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 10 **

**I do Not own any characters other than my OC**

**This is made for your entertainment **

**and I want to thank youtube and my brother for providing the walkthroughs and making this storyline possible**

**Enjoy and happy reading :D **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Morgan and Leon went on for a minute of running down and around the twists and turns the tunnel had before coming to a cave like room. Morgan spotted shiny objects on the ceiling after shooting another oil lamp and shot them down.

"Pretty." She smiled scooping up the elegant headdress from the ground. Leon picked up the other two things she had shot and stuffed both Spinals into his pocket.

"Over here." Leon said motioning towards another exit. Morgan nodded and followed after him.

"Mr. Merchant!" She beamed running up to the merchant from earlier. Leon raised a brow.

"And how did you get down here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Never question a strangers ways." The merchant replied. Morgan simply grinned.

"I have some stuff to sell to you." She said pulling out the spinals and jewelry pieces she found. Leon also pulled out the mask they had found and handed it in. Leon topped up on their weapons and waited as Morgan debated over buying a rifle.

"I'd like to buy a rifle please." Morgan smiled. The merchant nodded and handed her a rifle with ammo to go with it.

"Take the rifle for free, as my regards to a valued customer." The merchant gave a small smile at her.

"Really? Are you sure?" She waited till he nodded. "Thank you so much! See? I knew he was awesome!" Morgan beamed happily before knocking the merchant over with a death hug. Leon pried her off of him and pulled the merchant back to his feet.

"Uh…forgive her…she's easily pleased?" Leon gave a sheepish grin. The merchant blinked then chuckled.

"It's alright stranger. So how about those blue medallions? Have any luck?" He replied.

"Not yet, we still only have 7." Morgan replied.

"Just remember to get 10 and bring them to me for a special gun I want you to try out." The merchant advised.

"Will do, thanks." Leon said pulling Morgan along.

"Bye Mr. Merchant!" She waved. He waved back slightly with a chuckle.

"Should I be worried your face lights up like a child's does on Christmas when you get a new weapon?" Leon asked. Morgan smiled.

"I like when people are nice, generous acts of kindness make me happy. Just because I got a free rifle doesn't mean I'm in love with having weapons." She explained. He shrugged with a small smile.

"Whatever you say kiddo." His voice was teasing. Morgan glared playfully at the back of Leon's head as he led them out of the tunnel and to a graveyard. Morgan looked around with a frown, it was dark, foggy, and clearly not as welcoming as she would have liked.

"Villagers to the right." She announced pulling up her hand gun and shooting at a women. Leon quickly did the same with the man and ran forward and kicked him down. "I hate it here!" Morgan sighed doing the same and finishing off the women with a few rounds to the head. Leon was already searching the shed for anything useful and found more ammo and herbs.

"Up the hill we go." He said running towards the dirt road that led up the cemetery. Morgan followed after with her handgun raised, eyes scanning everything for anymore villagers.

"Leon get down!" Morgan yelled as she spotted three villagers up ahead, one with a pitch fork and two with their exploding bottles. Leon did as he was told and successfully missed being hit with a bottle. Morgan had pulled out a grenade and tossed it at the villagers before ducking down like she had instructed Leon to do. The blast went off and the villagers were gone leaving only the house in plain sight. "I love explosives." She sighed with a smile standing up and pulling Leon up. He smirked.

"They've seemed to come in handy haven't they." He remarked as she took the lead. Morgan nodded. Leon's communicator went off and both stopped to talk to Hunnigan.

"Have you reached the church yet?" Hunnigan asked.

"Ah..well yeah, sort of…" Leon replied with a small shrug.

"Did I mention not to take the scenic route?" She asked with a slightly annoyed tone. "At any rate, Ashley is probably inside that structure. Rescue her, hurry!" And she hung up without another word. Both agents sighed.

"I'd like to see her try and hurry with everything we're going through." Morgan muttered under her breath. Leon chuckled and ruffled the top of her head, loosening her bun.

"Calm down she's just doing her job." Leon replied with a smile. Morgan sighed and then nodded her head.

"I know. It's just that all this running and frustration is driving me absolutely insane. I'm getting tired and I'm worrying about both Ashley and Luis and this just isn't what I had in mind when I was told we were doing this mission." She stated with a tired sigh. Leon felt the same way, well maybe not so much for Luis but for Ashley's safety; he couldn't wait for this to be over and done with. Morgan took the hair tie out of her hair and let the wavy brown strands fall to their correct places. "Having my hair tied up for so long was making my head hurt, think I'll leave it down for a bit." She concluded with a satisfied smile, running her fingers through her hair and rubbing the soreness away from her scalp.

"Anything else you'd like to do before we start moving again?" Leon asked while quirking a brow. He took in her waist length hair that made her look much more her age. The smile on her face was a good sign, seeing as she would be in a better mood.

"You don't even want me to begin on my list of things I want to do." She laughed taking the lead again. Leon chuckled and shook his head with a smile.

"No I think you're right." He replied softly. Running through a small gated path, another group of villagers appeared in the next open area. Morgan and Leon both began shooting in unison, taking each villager down one at a time. When one happened to get too close, they'd both take turns in who kicked and who killed.

" Hmm, I wonder what this does." Morgan grinned as she approached large statue of sorts with symbols on it. It said to match the 3 insignias of the Dead Ringers. She slid her handgun inside her leg holder and studied the symbols while Leon stood guard. It only turned in 3 or 4 places at a time, so she decided to pick 3 since it was a smaller number. The symbol it landed on glowed. She grinned and tried 3 again. The same thing happened. Morgan continued this pattern and watched as all the pieces glowed together. Nothing happened though.

"Try 4." Leon whispered as he leaned over her shoulder. Morgan gasped and sighed as her small heart attack quickly passed over.

"You really know how to get to a girl." She whispered while doing as he had suggested. That had removed the glow from one of the symbols. She continued with this pattern also, letting Leon guide her along.

"Wait, now try 3." He ordered as she was about to do it again to the last 2 pieces. She nodded and watched as another piece glowed and the center of the ring table opened. A green jewel, more known as the Catseye jewel. Morgan took it and leaned back against Leon with a sigh.

"Alright Mr. Smarts, you're taking the lead." She announced shoving the jewel into her pocket. Leon blinked and then let a smirk spread across his face.

"Sure thing, let's move." He replied before both began off again. They headed back down the path they took and went around to the front of the house. Leon went to open the door but found it locked. Morgan squinted her eyes and noticed a small hole, large enough to fit something inside it. She groaned. They didn't have anything they could use. Leon watched as she put her back against the door and slide down so she was sitting. He noticed the aggravation and sleep deprived look on her face. He quickly pulled out his communicator and called Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan it's Leon. The door's locked. We can't get in." He announced to her.

"Didn't they teach you how to pick locks at the academy?" She questioned.

"Tch, there's some sort of indentation like something might fit inside." He explained.

"Well there's no use standing around. Leon you have to find some way or something to get inside." Hunnigan replied before hanging up. Again. Leon sighed and put his communicator away and glanced at Morgan who's head was dozing to the side. He crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait here while I figure out how to get us inside alright?" He ordered.

"Huh? What? No way, I'm coming with." She protested in alarm as if someone had slapped her across the face. Leon studied her face for a moment before standing and offering a hand.

"Alright." He said while pulling her up to her feet. Leon led the way back down the path they had traveled up to the house back down to the cemetery. Morgan, who was rubbing her eyes to try and become more awake, seemed to realize something and look up.

"Weren't there supposed to be blue medallions in the cemetery?" She asked looking around. Leon stopped and looked at her and realized she was right.

"If we find at least 3 more we'll have enough to try out that gun the Merchant has for us." He smirked raising a his gun and shooting a blue medallion from a branch it had been hanging from. Morgan's face lit up and she ran off in search of any more. She found 2 more hanging from trees and shot them down with ease.

"We have 10!" She chimed with a smile. She looked around and didn't see anymore.

"Let's try back up by the house." Leon suggested as he saw the determined look on Morgan's face. Sure enough there was one hanging on a tree next to the front door and one hanging above the device they obtained the green jewel from. Instead of going around the house again Leon took the path to the left of the 1st one and stumbled down the slight hill that brought both him and Morgan to a wooden planked bridge. A villager shouted as he spotted them and was easily dealt with.

"Is it still too late to take you up on that offer from earlier?" Morgan asked backing up slowly. Now that it was darker out and fog hid what she would meet below if she fell, she seemed even more nervous about heights than before.

"Yes, now come on you have nothing to fear." Leon said while taking her hand and pulling her with him. Morgan held her breath as they crossed and stopped once Leon let go of her hand to shoot two villagers. She watched as they fell into the fog below after falling between the gap between both ends.

"No way." She announced watching a glint fill Leon's eyes. He smirked and jumped across the gap and turned back to face her.

"Yes way. Now jump." He replied. She blinked and then shook her head.

"No thank you." Morgan announced turning and freezing. She knew it would be impossible for her to walk back across the thin wooden boards without Leon. She grimaced and turned back to face him with a sulking expression. "Please don't let me die." Morgan prayed, rubbing her rosary before jumping across. Leon steadied her with his arm around her back as he forced her to walk with him onto solid ground. He had to try his absolute best at not laughing, not at her, but at the fact the look on her face made her look like she had ran a 3 day marathon with no sleep, food, or water. She was pale, wide eyed, and looking ready to pass out any minute.

"See? Not so bad when you have someone there to catch you." He smiled reassuringly at her. Morgan didn't answer but nodded her head slowly. She shuddered and shook her head of any lingering fear and walked forward into the small hut. There was a piece of paper on the small shelf, which Leon plucked and scanned over.

"It looks like Luis stole something and it's far more important than us or Ashley. If they don't get it back, they'll dispose of Ashley." Leon announced as he flipped the paper over.

"I wonder what Luis stole. Well at least we know he's still alive." Morgan muttered.

"They still don't want us finding Ashley so they locked the church doors so we can't get to her." He sighed, already figuring that out without needing the paper. "Uh oh." He said with a slight frown. Morgan looked up with worried expression.

"Uh oh what?" She asked, not really liking the tone in his voice.

"I know where the key is. It's on the other side of a lake. Only problem is," He paused. "Is that we have to face Del Lago."

"What the heck is Del Lago?" Morgan asked with a confused frown. She snatched the paper from Leon in hopes to find a picture, but sadly found none. Though her eyes did catch something even more startling. "Leon? Remember when the 7 foot tall giant said we carried the same blood as him?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"The Big Cheese…what of it?" He asked.

"Back when we were held in captive with Luis, I think I remember feeling something being injected to me." He said slowly. Morgan nodded her head glumly.

"Me too. I thought it was only a dream but…" Her voice trailed off. "Guess not."

"Don't worry, we'll get Ashley and find the cure. We've made it this far we might as well go the whole way." Leon said trying to lighten Morgan's spirits. She placed the paper down back on the shelf and turned to face him slowly.

"Promise?" She asked. Leon nodded and watched a smile pull at her lips.

"Of course." And with that, they began their journey towards the lake to find Del Lago and the key.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 11**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, it's summer break and I'm very busy. I'm trying to update when I can but the process is taking forever. I'm sorry! **

**I own the OC only, everything else does not belong to me**

**This is made for pure enjoyment**

**Thank you my brother and youtube for helping me along**

**Sorry again about the late update, like I said I'm trying but it may be awhile for the next one. Happy reading :D**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey look!" Morgan blinked when they stepped out of the little shack. She was pointing to a blue medallion hanging underneath the wooden boards she could clearly see through the gap they had to jump over. Leon tapped her shoulder and pointed above them to their left. There was another one hanging. Morgan smiled and shot the one under the boards while Leon shot the other one down.

"We have all but one of the medallions." Leon remarked looking back at the satisfied Morgan. She was doing a good job at acting normal, since they had just figured out both Leon and herself would turn into controlled puppets if they didn't finish the mission quickly. There were still traces of fear in her eyes that she couldn't hide, but other than that she was being normal.

"I can't wait to see Mr. Merchant again." She grinned taking his hand. Leon was momentarily confused with the action, seeing as Morgan just took his hand randomly, but then noticed her eyes were glued to the wooden boards again that led to the new pathway. He smiled a small hidden smile and squeezed her hand.

"Come on." He said softly pulling her along. There was another gap that needed to be jumped over in order to cross, and like previously, Leon jumped over first. Morgan took a deep breath and jumped across, letting Leon stable her and take her hand once again. It was really a great process, it worked out well without any problems for both of them. Underneath the boards, visible through the open spaces, the last medallion hung. Leon and Morgan both smiled as Leon shot it. They had successfully found every last medallion. Though with the gunshot used to shoot it, the sound alerted a villager a little way down their wooden bridge.

"Ready?" Leon asked glancing over his shoulder at the brunet.

"I guess." She replied taking out her handgun with her free hand. They both began shooting at the villager and watched as he fell back and perished into the fog below. Morgan shuddered once again and was happy when they finally stepped onto solid ground. Leon chuckled at the happiness that seemed to radiate off of her face over the fact Morgan didn't have to deal with the wooden bridge anymore. Personally it didn't affect him because he's dealt with worse, but he also didn't have any real fear over heights.

"Let's go Little Ms. Sunshine." He remarked ruffling the top of her head and heading to a door in front of them. Morgan's cheeks tinted a slight, unnoticed pink. The new nickname was cute and made her happy, since he stopped referring to her as a kid. She'd have to give him a new one as well because **_her Romeo _**wasn't anywhere near his character.

"Coming." She chimed following after .The door took them to what appeared to be, in Morgan's eyes, a large shed or small barn inside a lonely area. There were little shacks lined up with ammo inside, but the rock walls and wooden wall made out of trees kept them boxed in. "I have a bad feeling." Morgan mumbled to herself as she followed after Leon who had found another door. This was a wooden underground tilted pathway that was leading down more as they walked on. Leon ignored the ladder as they came to a drop and simply jumped down.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER ABOUT BEING LAZY?" Morgan yelled with wide eyes as she pointed accusingly at him. Leon blinked and then thought back to when he climbed the so called 'church' bell tower to check for ammo and then jumped down instead of using the ladder.

"Right…" He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm used to doing things the faster way." He explained hoping it would save him from her glare.

"Sometimes it's better to do things the slower way." She sighed while climbing down the ladder. It wasn't very stable to begin with, but when she was shifting her weight to climb down it the entire thing gave out. "AHHH!" Morgan cried as the shock left her breathless. A pair of strong arms caught her and shielded her from the falling pieces. Leon stared down at her with a large smirk.

"What was that? It's better to go the slower way?" He asked, enjoying how that worked out for him.

"I...but it…and you…UGH!" She threw her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment. "That's not fair!" she groaned as he set her down.

"I never said it was." He chuckled turning. Morgan sighed and looked down at the broken ladder. Her heart sank as she realized something.

"Did it break because of….my weight?" She whispered with shock and embarrassment clearly coloring her face cherry red. That was really humiliating.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked already a few yards away. Morgan turned with her blush of embarrassment and watched the surprise in his face change to confusion once again. "What is it?" He asked again.

"D-Do you think…I'm heavy?" She asked softly. He blinked.

"Do I think you're heavy?" He repeated. Morgan nodded her head slowly.

"Well…do you?" She asked rubbing her arm and staring up nervously. Leon glanced down at the ladder and then back at Morgan, a smirk forming across his face.

"Yes, you're absolutely heavy, my arms shake just at the thought of holding you." He nodded crossing his arms. Morgan's face went blank and she completely froze.

"Is that so…" A black cloud seemed to hang over her as she sulked by. Leon threw his head back and laughed as he fell in step next to her. He threw his arm around her shoulder and smirked.

"I'm joking, relax would you? You barely weigh anything, let alone enough to kill a ladder. It would have broken sooner or later anyway. Don't let it get to you, alright?" Leon explained. Morgan nodded slowly, still sulking. Leon sighed, what was it with women and their insecure emotions over things like weight?

"Ok…if you say so." She mumbled softly not fully believing him. Leon stepped in front of her and stopped her from moving towards the right of the underground construction area. She blinked.

"I do say so now stop sulking and smile, you're starting to bum _me_ out." He sighed lightly bonking her on the head with the back of his fist. She blinked again and then blushed, smiling a wide smile.

"Thank you Leon!" She beamed earning a pleased smile. She brought up her handgun and did a salute. "May I?" She asked side stepping past him. He shrugged and followed after her. There were a few different directions they could go.

A) Down the wooden platform

B) Around the little ledge of a storage shack of sorts

C) Heading straight. Morgan chose straight.

"Hello strangers." A familiar merchant smiled.

"Mr. Merchant!" Morgan beamed running up and hugging the merchant. Leon rolled his eyes as did the merchant. "Guess what we did!" She exclaimed.

"We found every medallion." Leon said before the merchant was forced into guessing.

"Did you now? Well then, here you go. It's on the house since you got all the medallions." The merchant announced handing Leon a Punisher Pistol.

"Thanks." Leon offered a small smile as Morgan continued to grin.

"Anytime stranger, is there anything else you need?" The merchant asked. Morgan thought a moment and looked at Leon. He shrugged.

"Nope, I think we're all good. Oh, wait, maybe you could give us directions though?" Morgan asked. "We need to get to the lake, have any useful ideas?"

"The lake? What business do you have there? Never mind, I'd rather not know. You'll have to go back the way you came, the doors you're looking for are just before this one, blends in with the rock wall."

"Thank you so much Mr. Merchant!" Morgan smiled with a wave and pulled Leon back. They both stopped at the sight of the broken ladder.

"Of course this would happen, I'm sorry." Morgan sighed.

"We can still get back up." He shrugged.

"Really? You have another ladder?" She asked.

"No…" Leon blinked. "You're going to help me up." He then bent over slightly with his hands locked together, enough space for a foot to be placed. Morgan sighed, knowing what he was aiming for. She stepped forward and placed her right foot securely in his hands, both hands on his shoulders to better balance herself. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded. With little effort he hoisted her up and watched as she pulled herself up over the ledge. Morgan sighed and then looked back down.

"H-Here." She squeaked, noticing the distance to the ground. She took a deep breath and lowered her arm as far as her hand could go and smiled as Leon grasped it tightly. As she began pulling him up he also started climbing the wall while using his feet to push him up. With a deep sigh Morgan had yanked him with all of her strength and the two collapsed next to each other.

"You know what?" Leon asked after a minute as he stood and helped Morgan up. She stared up curiously as they began walking towards the door. "I'm curious as to how that merchant gets to the places we arrive at." He voiced his thought.

"Like he said before, never question a strangers motives …er something like that." She laughed.

"Huh, guess it doesn't really matter anyway." Leon shrugged as they stepped back outside. There, unnoticed on the rock wall to their right, was a door.

"Just like he said." Morgan smiled pulling the door open.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 12**

**Wow, sorry for the wait. Let's just say I've been busy lately, it being summer and all, and I've been neglecting my writing...hehe but I'm trying to make up for that now (:**

**Like always, I'm writing this story for your entertainment and own nothing but my character. **

**I want to thank youtube for providing the walkthroughs and my brother who sorta helped me, let's just say he gave up on me after awhile lol. Anyway, thanks to youtube I've been able to update so here it is: the newest chapter :D**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Leon checked the wooden hut and grabbed the ammo inside. "Stay close." He ordered Morgan. She nodded and kept to his side as they walked. A few rocks bounced off the tall rock walls that were on either side of the pathway. Morgan and Leon both looked up and stared wide eyed as a boulder was sent tumbling down at them.

"RUN!" Morgan screamed as they both began sprinting down the hill. The boulder was getting closer and closer, and soon would crush them if they couldn't avoid it. With a grunt, Morgan used all of her strength to pull Leon with her to the side as the boulder missed them by inches. They were breathing heavily.

"Thanks." Leon sighed standing up and helping Morgan up. She nodded.

"I had to return the favor of saving _you_ from a boulder." She smiled before looking at a sign. The way they came from read 'church' and the other direction said 'lake'.

"Let me see your rifle." Leon said spotting the explosives ahead. Morgan handed it to him and watched with a small smile as he took care of them. She brought out her handgun and shot a villager in the head and heard more shouts. The two began shooting villagers as they crossed the wooden platform, and to their luck found an antique pipe. There wasn't any reason to linger around anymore so Morgan took the lead. Morgan caught sight of another trip wire and put her hand up to stop Leon. She smirked.

"Watch this." She announced aiming for a villager in the distance. She shot his chest, a shot that wouldn't kill him but surely alert their whereabouts. Morgan pushed Leon back and then crossed her arms with a smile as the villager walked through the wires and blew up with the explosives. Leon shook his head with a chuckle.

"You worry me sometimes." He stated patting her head and running forward with her right behind him. Morgan smiled.

"Good to know." She replied stopping at a door. Leon walked through it first and then Morgan. They began running up the hill and Leon suddenly brought Morgan down with him next to a tree trunk.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused. Leon held a finger to his lips and pulled out binoculars. There was a boat on the water, with people inside. Now that he had a closer look, Leon noticed two villagers trying to lift a body into the water. "What's wrong Leon?" Morgan repeated after no response. She plucked the binoculars from his hand and tried to see what he was looking at. She gasped.

"It's the policeman from earlier…the other one I mean." Leon whispered as her face paled. Morgan handed the binoculars back and steadied herself against the tree trunk. Leon looked back and noticed the boat heading away from the body. "Hold on…" He mumbled, catching Morgan's attention. She glanced at the water and squinted.

"Why do I get the feeling something's going to happen?" She asked. A large monster fish suddenly shot up and swallowed the body before it sank back into the murky waters.

"Because it just did." Leon smirked at the frightened girl. He stood and began walking towards a small wooden dock. They were very fortunate for a boat was unguarded and waiting to go. "Morgan?" He called looking back at the hesitant brunette. She wasn't staring at him but at the water behind him.

"Do we have to? Isn't there…another way?" She asked twisting her hair around her finger nervously. Leon sighed.

"Unfortunately, we do. Come on, we'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly as she slowly approached the little boat. Morgan's blue eyes seemed to grow darker as she didn't bother showing how scared she was.

"I have one condition if I get in that boat." She announced gesturing to the little boat with her hand. Leon stared curiously at her as he waited for her to continue. He turned her so she was facing him fully, hands on either shoulder. She sighed. "If I fall in, don't let that _thing_ eat me. You have permission to shoot me or do whatever, I just don't want to be eaten." She said. Leon blinked in surprise and then shook his head.

"That's not going to happen. You won't fall in. If you do, I'll get you back out. No need to go to drastic measures Sunshine." At his comment Morgan gave a weary smile at the nickname, plus the reassurance his voice provided, and threw her arms around his torso tightly. She needed a moment to prepare herself.

"Thank you…" She mumbled, voice mumbled by his jacket. Leon's expression softened as he felt her trembling. He hugged back trying to comfort Morgan. It was perfectly fine to be scared. Truth was even _he_ was hesitant to go in the water…but it had to be done. There was simply no other way around it. With a sigh, Leon pulled away, to his surprise regrettably, and then stepped into the boat. He offered his hand to Morgan and helped her in. She shuddered as she sat, eyeing the murky waters.

"Do you think my gun would be effective?" Morgan asked hopefully as he started up the motor.

"Most likely not." He smirked sitting down across from her and steering away from the dock. Morgan groaned and held on to either side of the boat, with her back to Leon she leaned her head over the front of the boat as she tried to see if the monster fish could be sighted. The water was too dark to see anything, making her frown. Morgan blinked rapidly through the rain of water the front of the boat gave as they sped across the lake and sighed as her hair was pulled violently in it. Morgan's blue eyes closed in irritation as she realized she hadn't a hair tie nor anything to do about the water being splashed at her. She sighed. A light tap beneath the boat made her eyes snap open and peer over the edge of the boat to catch a glimpse of something moving.

"Oh God…" She whispered rooted to her spot.

"What?" Leon asked worriedly. Morgan didn't answer but instead screamed in horror and surprise as the giant creature shot up in front of the boat with a horrifying cry. The waves it splashed as it dove back down were strong enough to lift the boat into the air and fly across the waters a good distance before roughly landing. Morgan and Leon held on as tightly as they could, Morgan failing and falling back, and Leon noticed the anchor had fallen over board. The giant beast splashed about and sent another strong wave at the boat, almost knocking Leon out. It dove back under and the anchor hooked it's back. The violent tug made Leon practically fall out of the boat, and luckily Morgan had grabbed his hand in time to keep him sitting in place.

"What are we going to do?" She yelled trying to balance herself. Leon grunted and steered the boat from hitting a pile of large sticks and other junk.

"I don't know but the boat won't be able to take much of this." He replied dodging another pile of sticks. Morgan, still on the floor of the boat, went to reach for her leg garter, but stopped as something metal met her hand. Her eyes traveled down to find a pile of fishermen spears.

"Let me drive." She ordered jumping up.

"What?" Leon asked in bewilderment. What good would it did them if she were driving? Not that he had anything against her but still…

"Look, there are fishing spears ok? I have terrible arm strength when it comes to throwing things. Let me drive and you throw." Morgan explained gesturing towards the pile of silver spears. Leon nodded quickly changing places with her and aimed. He waited till the front of the fish was above water and threw with great precision. It hit. The fish dove underwater and Morgan screamed as she used all of her strength to turn the boat away from the fish's mouth. The fish swam away again, tugging the boat along behind it, and Leon repeated throwing the spear. Suddenly, the boat came to a stop.

"Where'd it go?" Morgan whispered as they both looked around for any signs. Leon's head snapped to the left and spotted the fish charging full speed towards them. Leon aimed and threw a spear, but it didn't hit. He hurriedly tried again and hit it, but it still made impact with the boat. Leon fell down as the fish dove back under. He shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness that caused him to have and noticed something missing. More like _someone_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 12**

**Leon x Oc**

**I own nothing _but_ the OC**

**This is made for your entertainment**

**And all thanks goes to youtube for providing the walkthroughs to help me keep this story as close to the game story line as possible...with my own scenes mixed in. Enjoy :D**

**Also, don't hate me if these chapters seem boring or shorter, the only time I really have to update now adays is at night, so I'm tired and half asleep. So please, pretty please, put up with me some more ok? I put in a part especially for those who read this, since this _is_ a love story after all ;)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Morgan?" He yelled jumping up and seeing her head bobbing up and down in the water. His heart stopped as she began swimming. Why? Because, the fish had appeared behind her and was charging with its mouth open and sharp teeth ready to bite down on its new prey. "Morgan swim!" Leon yelled grabbing another spear and aiming carefully. Morgan, doing her best to swim, didn't dare look behind her. She swam as fast as she could, putting all those hours at the YMCA into use. Leon launched the spear at the fish and pulled Morgan in quickly just as it hit the boat with massive waves from diving back down. Morgan groaned.

"Thanks." She gave a quivering breath as she, once again, took back up at steering the boat. Leon patted her head gently before grabbing another spear.

"Keep her steady…" Leon whispered launching multiple spears at the back of the fish. It dove down and Morgan steered clear of the pile of sticks in the water. They waited, knowing what was going to happen. Leon launched two spears at the charging fish and held Morgan's shoulders again to keep her sitting and not back in the water. She smiled a grateful smile up at him and the boat took off again. The process repeated itself like that; Leon would throw, Morgan would steer, and the two would maneuver the boat out of the way of the angry bleeding fish monster. With one final toss, which was also the end of the spears in the boat, Leon had professionally tossed a spear with all his might into the fish's side. A terrifying screech of pain left the fish's mouth and it splashed violently before diving under. Morgan and Leon, who had used each other to brace against, both stood after the waters became still.

"I-Is it dead?" Morgan asked softly.

"I think s—" The rope, which had been attached to the anchor, got caught around Leon's right leg and tightened as the fish sank further into the depths of the water. Leon fell over and cried out in pain as it tore into his skin. Thinking quickly, Morgan pulled her knife out of her boot and cut furiously at the rope. Leon's grunts and attempts to not cry out only made her work faster. With a final cut the rope snapped and both fell back; leaving the fish to disappear forever.

"You ok?" Leon asked after both caught their breath. Morgan, who looked like absolute crap now that her entire body was drenched and pale skin seemed paler after the battle, turned her head towards him and gave a small, poor excuse for a smile.

"Here's a better question: Are _you_ ok?" She asked. Leon gave a half hearted chuckle and looked towards the sky.

"What do you say about getting out of this damn boat?" He smirked, eyeing the brunette from the corner of his eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I say that's a wonderful idea." With that, she sat up and started the boat up. Morgan let Leon lay and rest as she crossed the rest of the waters with no problem. She found a place to park the boat and spotted a house right next to the dock.

"Let's rest here for a bit." Leon decided as Morgan put his arm around her neck and tried her best to support him as they walked. They didn't get far before he started coughing violently.

"Leon? Leon? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Morgan asked wide eyed and worriedly as he hunched over in pain and kept coughing. He stopped momentarily to stare at the blood on his hands. Then, he groaned and clutched his stomach in pain as they stumbled to the door. Poor Morgan, who didn't know what to do or any way to help him. Leon passed out and fell to the ground as soon as the door had been open. "LEON!" Morgan cried bending down next to him and swiftly rolling him to his back. She went to check his breathing but gasped as a horrible pain tore at her stomach. "What is…" She cried out as her hands balled into fists and she curled into a ball. The pain was so terrible, it was like someone had shoved their hand through her stomach and was playing with her insides. It was so bad, she felt like knives were cutting into her. It got so unbearable that she passed out on her stomach next to Leon.

x-x

Leon coughed once and gasped as he jolted up, hand clutching his stomach as he recalled the horrible pain he felt before. He glanced around dizzily, noticing the walls and roof indicating he had been brought inside a house. He noticed Morgan was gone too. Before he could do anything, a throbbing, more like pulsing, pain filled his veins as the feeling something moving inside him had made itself known. He hunched over in pain and held his arms out to see red veins appearing everywhere. It was so painful it felt like someone or something was trying to take over him…

x-x

Leon gasped as his eyes snapped open, glancing around to see he was inside the house from before. His breathing, which had been quick and on the verge of hyperventilating, slowly calmed down with his beating heart. He sat up slowly, the pain in his stomach still lingering ever so slightly. Not as bad as before though.

"Morgan?" He asked, spotting his companion next to him on her stomach. She was curled into a ball in a very uncomfortable manner. "Morgan what happened?" Leon asked worriedly rolling her to her back. Blood trailed down the side of her mouth and made him remember the blood he had coughed on his hands. Did that mean she felt the same pain he did as the parasites in their blood moved about? He really wish she hadn't. "Morgan, can you hear me?" He asked softly, wiping the blood away with his thumb and pulling her into his lap. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and her blue eyes stared sleepily up at him.

"Huh….Leon…?" She asked trying to blink through the painful dizzy feeling she had. Morgan stared up at him and noticed he was staring down intently at her. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly sitting up, stopping when she noticed he was holding her in his lap. Leon sighed in relief and held her close.

"I was worried, are you alright?" He asked, shocking her with the tight embrace. It was like he was afraid to let her go. Morgan blinked in utter shock and then pulled away abruptly.

"Wait a minute! Are you ok? You were coughing a-and t-then y-you fell in pain a-and I d-didn't kn-know w-what to do and—" Leon's lips connected with Morgan's in an innocent attempt to make her quite. Morgan froze in utter shock and blinked wide eyed, then slowly kissed back. Their lips matched up perfectly, molding together as if they were meant for each other. Morgan melted and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck as his arms circled her waist. This was her first real kiss, she didn't really know what to do with herself and let Leon take over. Leon pulled her closer, raising a hand to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Morgan's fingers tangled in his hair and felt an electric shock tremor through her body. It felt oddly nice. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She went with it and gave it to him, opening and giving him access to her mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance which Leon won unsurprisingly. He explored everything and then went back to kissing her in a more gentle and loving way. After needing air, since that was a requirement to live and all, both caught their breathes and leaned their foreheads against each others. Morgan's face was flushed red like a tomato and Leon had slight pink in his cheeks but smirked none the less.

"Calm yet?" He teased before kissing her forehead. Morgan nodded her head shyly and then rested against his shoulder. Her heart was racing a mile a minute; she was sure he could feel it too. Leon held her close.

"How's your leg?" Morgan asked softly pulling away and glancing down at his legs. Particularly the one that had the rope cut into it.

"It's fine , no need to worry about it." Leon gave a reassuring smile. Morgan nodded her head and dug into her pocket for anything useful. There were some of the herbs they found earlier, which she forced Leon to take just in case. Standing up Leon pulled Morgan up with him but didn't let go of her hand. She smiled at that.

"I'm really glad I have you here with me Leon." She smiled up at him. He smirked.

"I feel flattered." He joked making her laugh. "I feel the same way too." He added with a smile squeezing her hand. Morgan grinned. Leon's communicator went off and he brought it out to talk to Hunnigan.

"Leon, it's been 6 hours since our last transmission. I was starting to get worried about you two." She sighed in relief.

"Don't you mean lonely." Leon teased with a small smirk. Morgan giggled. "Anyway, I started to feel dizzy…then I guess I must have lost consciousness. Morgan soon after." He admitted.

"Lost consciousness? Maybe that has some connection to what the village chief was talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm, can't say. But we're fine now. We'll check in later, need to continue on with the mission." Leon replied before hanging up. He looked down at Morgan and smiled, earning a smile back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 14**

**Hope the last chapter, and following frequent updates, make up for my lack of updating. In chapters to come, I'm warning you before hand, there will be swearing. Mostly from Morgan. It's just an fyi to those who might take offense to it or don't like it...well it's my story and it goes along with her character when she's tired. Just like me (hey no one's perfect so don't complain) so...yea that was just a forwarning since I have this story rated M for a reason. Well enough ranting, happy reading (: *feedback is always nice***

**oh and remember, I own nothing but the OC, everything goes to their original owners and thanks goes to youtube!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Let's look around for anything that might come in handy." Morgan smiled squeezing Leon's hand and then letting it go. She turned and looked on the opposite side of the house while Leon shrugged and took the side he was on. He found more grenades, ammo, and spotted Morgan at the bed looking through papers. "Hmm…." She whispered flipping through the papers. "Looks like we have to find some item hidden in the falls…wherever that is…and we might be able to get Ashley out of the church with it…uh oh." Leon eyed her curiously as to what could mean 'uh oh'. "Something called….El Gigante is guarding the route to the church or…something. Whoever left this letter knows about what's going on with our bodies." She announced glancing up at Leon.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and looked back down at the words.

"But unfortunately, they can't help us." She sighed like it was nothing new to have bad luck on their side. She tossed the papers down and then looked around. "Well nothing else of value is here, let's go." And she headed to the door. When Morgan pulled the door open, however, a wave of rain hit her in the face.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Leon laughed strolling past the stunned girl. She blinked and glared playfully at him and followed him to the little boat.

"No, what I wasn't expecting was this." She blinked as he stepped in.

"What? I want to check out something. Come on, in the boat." Leon held his hand out and Morgan took it before stepping in.

"You're driving." She sighed lying on the wet floor with her knees bent and arms behind her head to provide a more comfortable position. The rain against Morgan's face was both calming and annoying, but she didn't say anything. "Do you even know where you're going?" She asked as he took off. Lightning flashed frequently in the sky above.

"Our dock had a light, so I'm just following the lights in the distance." He replied like it was an obvious answer. Morgan smiled to herself and closed her eyes. It was only for a few moments though. Before she knew it the boat had stopped inside a cave. Leon got out and pulled his Punisher pistol out just in case, reaching back with his free hand to help her out of the boat. Morgan did the same. Attached to the dock, well the part they parked and ditched their boat at, was a little hut like house. Morgan walked up noticing Leon pushing a crate and disappearing around the side of the house. She followed after him and stopped at a ladder.

"I'll wait down here!" Morgan called walking back to the front of the house. Ladders weren't something she had good experiences with. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the hut, resting her eyes while Leon scavenged around.

"Hey Morgan!" Leon called from inside the house. "You have a friend here." She poked her head inside the house and noticed a drop in the ceiling indicating how Leon got in. Her eyes traveled around the room and stumbled across the merchant. A smile lit her features.

"Mr. Merchant!" She cried tackling the poor sales man behind the counter. He chuckled at her childish ways and seemed completely used to this now.

"Hello strangers, I see you made it past the lake monster, Del Lago." He gave a small smirk. Morgan and Leon nodded numbly as they recalled the thing they had faced. Monster, creature, fish; it was all the same.

"See? We're like superheroes! Almost invincible." She grinned. Leon blinked.

"Almost?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well duh, I said we're _like_ superheroes because _they're_ invincible. But we're not superheroes and thus aren't invincible." Leon shook his head at her explanation and laughed while crossing his arms.

"Ay, strangers, I'd say you're pretty much superheroes now. What can I do for you two?" The merchant asked with a chuckle of his own. Morgan and Leon glanced at their weapons and decided to stock up with what money they had. So stocking up on ammo, upgrading weapons and selling items they didn't need, Leon and Morgan waved to the merchant after they couldn't afford to do more.

"I'll meet you by the boat." Leon announced before climbing back up the ladder he had climbed down from. Morgan nodded and smiled to the merchant behind the counter before leaving the house and walking to the boat. She stepped in carefully and waited cross-legged in the middle of the boat. Leon was back in seconds.

"Miss me?" He joked making her roll her eyes.

"Yes, I was going to die without seeing you again. You raised my spirits up with just your presence alone…I can die a happy women now." Morgan said dramatically, flailing her arms around to emphasize her words. Leon and her both stared at each other and broke out laughing.

"I think you're turning crazy." He announced starting the boat up and driving back the way he came.

"Aww…" Morgan fake frowned and crossed her arms. Leon chuckled as he parked the boat back at the dock they had come from. He scooped Morgan up in his arms and carried her down the dock.

"Now I think you're crazy, put me down!" Morgan gasped after her minor heart attack passed over. She smiled at Leon as he set her down and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "It's fine though, crazy makes life interesting." She winked before pulling out her TMP's from the back of her bullet belt. She raised them up and grinned before spinning around and running towards the side of the house that had torches lit. A gate came into view and she quickly led the way through it. She stopped when a villager appeared in the distance and raised her guns. Though she began to hesitate as he started to move funny. Then his head exploded to reveal a large parasite with long tentacles. She glared in disgust and aimed for the parasite. Leon shot the 2nd villager who appeared normal…well normal as in one with his head still on.

"Is it just me or are these guys getting creepier as we go?" She asked running in the lead again.

" Probably." Leon shrugged following her up a pair of wooden steps that brought them to a small broken bridge. Leon hopped across easily to a bridge section that was still up and waited for Morgan to do the same. She sighed and jumped across without falling. Leon smirked and jumped again. Morgan landed next to him but managed to look paler than she already was. Leon raised a brow.

"I hate this place." She answered stomping down the other pair of wooden steps and walking down the little path. "I'm going to scope things out for a minute, rest while you can." Morgan announced bringing out her rifle and looking through the scope. She smirked spying a villager ahead and killed him. "Ok let's go." She announced slinging it back over her shoulder and crossed another broken bridge with Leon. Leon led the way and stopped the end of the trail that led to a ledge. A rope was tied securely to a wooden post and was their only chance at getting down.

"No way." Morgan announced crossing her arms as Leon turned back to her. He sighed.

"It'll be fine. Just hold the rope and walk down the side of the rocks slowly." Leon smiled reassuringly. She shook her head.

"There has to be another way. I do not _trust_ that rope. Nor do I _trust_ the ground below to be nice and cushy when this rope breaks and I fall." Morgan replied emphasizing on the word 'trust'. Leon took the rope and pulled her close to him while rolling his eyes.

"You're a very paranoid women you know." He said before pulling her with him over the side of the ledge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 15 **

**Yet another update, I'm trying to post a chapter a day and so far that's working out really well for me (: I won't be home for a few days so I'll be posting extra chapters today to make up for it, so don't be too mad ;) **

**Leon and the rest of Resident Evil belong to their original owner, I simply own the OC. **

**This is purely for enjoyment, thankyou youtube, and enjoy! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"LEON WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Morgan screamed as her arms automatically locked around his neck. Leon's arm was the only thing holding her from falling, and with difficulty he had to lower them both to the ground with one arm. Morgan gritted her teeth and wrapped her legs around his waist also and clung to him tighter than anything imaginable. Leon used both his hands to lower them down now after realizing what she had done for them both and safely planted his feet on the ground. Morgan didn't let go.

"It's safe to let go you know." Leon smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" She glared letting go and turning away with her arms crossed. Morgan pulled out her TMP's again and gave Leon a dirty look.

"Well we had to get down somehow!" He defended holding his arms up as a surrender. Morgan sighed and turned away, heading for the little houses with stray torches dancing in the rain. How they stayed lit in the storm she'd never know. "Don't be mad Morgan, you wouldn't have fallen." Leon called walking next to the silently fuming girl. Her hands tightened around the handles of either gun and she walked faster over to a ladder leaning against a shed.

"_You_ can go up there." She ordered crossing her arms with the two guns in either hand. Leon sighed but nodded and climbed up to gather the stray ammo cartridges. After finding them he climbed back down the ladder, just to get back on Morgan's good side since she was always yelling at him for jumping down instead of climbing down. Morgan was already walking away.

"If she's a true women, then a grudge is about to be held against me for a very long time." Leon sighed to himself walking after her. Morgan sighed to herself as she came to another break in the earth's ground. Meaning, the lake in front of her with no way to cross. Her eye's landed on crates held above by ropes and swiftly exchanged her two guns for her simple handgun. Aiming carefully, she pulled the trigger once for each rope and watched with a satisfied smirk as each crate dropped into the water. Morgan was so mad that she didn't even bother waiting for Leon to cross from the crate to the wooden dock. She ran up the dock to see if she could find anything and something shiny caught her eyes hanging on the wooden boards above her. She shot it down and picked up the Amber Ring, which was a gold ring with a red ruby on it.

"I know I know." Leon sighed as she turned around and spotted a ladder. Morgan nodded as he climbed up. With a sigh, Leon broke open a barrel and found herbs, which he shoved into his pocket for later use. He then climbed back down the ladder to find Morgan, once again, walking away. He sighed and followed after her.

"I hate this place so much right now, stupid river, stupid heights, stupid villagers, stupid everything!" Morgan groaned jumping from one crate to another and finally to the other side of the lake. She sighed as a ladder came into view with nowhere else to go. "Stupid ladders." She sighed. It wasn't her plans to stay mad over something like this, the truth was that Morgan was tired. She hadn't slept since forever, hadn't eaten anything in forever, and now that she had parasites in her body so she wasn't exactly a happy camper. Poor Leon, Morgan glanced at him with growing guilt. She didn't want to be mad at him, heck she was over the fact he had jumped down a cliff with her. Well with a rope but still. She was alive, breathing, and hadn't any broken bones…so really there wasn't a reason to be mad. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I'm not trying to act mad at you or anything, I'm just really tired and stressed with everything. I want to go home to my brother, take a shower, eat a warm meal, and sleep for the rest of my life. It's nothing against you, it's just _this_ _place_." Morgan announced turning to Leon who had been caught by surprise at the sudden words. He had been sure she wouldn't have talked to him for a while because she was mad.

"So wait…you're not mad about the fact I jumped down a cliff side with you?" Leon blinked. Morgan smirked and shook her head.

"Not really." She replied.

"Well that's good, I thought you were pissed at me and weren't planning on talking to me for the rest of the mission." He smirked back. Morgan shrugged.

"Well if I don't talk to somebody then who's going to keep my sanity in check?" She winked turning to the ladder. She grimaced but shoved the gun in its holder and forced herself to climb up. Leon close behind. "Should I pull it?" Morgan asked gesturing to a switch once both had made it to the top of the platform. Leon nodded and she pulled it to the right. A cranking sound was heard and the wooden piece that was letting water fall down it from the waterfall behind was pulled to the left and let water run down the watermill. Gears could be heard as they turned and all of a sudden, back where we had crossed way earlier, a large metal blockage fell creating a man made damn that stopped the water flow.

"Didn't those papers mention something about going behind a waterfall?" Leon asked as his eyes found a passage in the rock wall the waterfall had been going over. Morgan nodded her head and let Leon go down first.

"Maybe I'll stay here!" She called down to him. It was a decent sized distance from where she stood to the ground. Leon held his arms out and gave her a look. Morgan sighed and jumped down, waiting any moment to slam into the ground. Like every other time though, Leon caught her like she were nothing and held her close.

"But I like it better when you're down here with me." He whispered, brushing his lips across hers for a second. Morgan blushed and smiled happily at him. Leon set her down and took her hand as they made their way back to the wooden dock, which was the platform connected to the passageway. Morgan swung their arms childishly, thankful for a moment of not having to run for their lives. The rain still pounded against their skin but it didn't seem to faze either of them. Morgan thought too soon, for a group of villagers ran out of the passage entrance. She groaned and dropped Leon's hand to pull out her trusty TMP's while he brought out his handgun.

"You unlucky bastards just won a one way ticket to hell." Morgan glared darkly as her foul mood kicked back in. She held the triggers down and shot amongst the group. They tried to cross the water by jumping the crates as Leon and Morgan had, but were blasted back each time by both Leon and Morgan. "I hate this place I hate this place I hate this place I hate this place…" Morgan repeated over and over again under her breath at a fast, annoyed speed.

"Calm down Morgan, don't get carried away with your aggravation." Leon warned placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded with a sigh and followed him in the dark passage way. Turned out it was a tunnel.

Morgan could literally almost touch either side of the tunnel with her shoulders. It made her feel claustrophobic. Just a little. "Care to do the honors?" Leon asked stopping at the dead end. Morgan eyed the Round Insignia piece before them and nodded, plucking it up with her fingers and shoving it into her pocket carefully. Both jumped slightly as the wall that held the treasure on it lifted up and revealed another tunnel.

"Neat." Morgan blinked turning to Leon. He rolled his eyes and took his communicator out.

"Let's check in with Hunnigan shall we?" He asked before calling her up. "We've obtained an object that resembles the cult group's insignia." Leon told Hunnigan. Morgan nodded as she patted the piece in her pocket.

"Wonderful you guys. Head back to the church. Ashley's safety is our immediate priority." She ordered before hanging up. Morgan eyed the tunnel before them and decided they were going to follow it.

"Onward to the unknown." She announced taking the lead. It wasn't more than 8 steps before a door appeared. Morgan pushed it open and led the way through. The first thing both agents heard was the sound of a bat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 16 **

**Well, not going to waste much of your time here...but I would like to say feedback is always great and I'd love to get messages from those who read this. I'd like to know if it's ok and what you guys like/dislike...so yea... *holds out cookie* Cookie? :3**

**Resident Evil does NOT belong to me, I simply write because I like to and for others to enjoy it. **

**Thank you Youtube for all the support...let the reading begin~ **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Are we in a cave now? God, if I ever wanted to go on a vacation to experience the different parts of the world I'd come here. The only thing we haven't been through is a desert and a snow storm…."Morgan sighed walking past the annoying bat and onto the dock that had a boat. Leon drove only for a short distance as they came to a stop at another small dock. They both quickly noticed this was the same place they had been to earlier where the ladder had broken. Morgan and Leon walked over to where they knew the merchant would be, since he was there before.

"We meet again!" Morgan smiled approaching the man. She pulled out the ring she found earlier and handed it to him, which in turn he gave her money. "We need anything special right now?" She then asked Leon who was standing to her right.

"Not really, we stocked up just a little bit ago." He replied. She nodded and smiled at the merchant.

"Well then, see you next time." With that she turned to leave. Leon led the way back to where the broken ladder still lay scattered on the ground. He smirked recalling how it happened to come here, then winced as something hit his arm. Morgan had punched him.

"It's hysterical, I get it. Stupid ladder." She grumbled glaring at the ladder. Leon chuckled and bent down with his hands together, preparing to do what they did the last time. Morgan nodded and let him boost her up. It was much easier now to get back up now that they had some practice with it. Morgan pulled Leon up and the two headed for the exit.

"Why does everything seem creepier at night?" Morgan asked shuddering as the shadows of the night fall in every direction. Leon smirked.

"At least it stopped raining." He pointed out. She looked to the sky and noticed he was right. They were heading to the door that would take them back to the church, but stopped as a villager hit a switch and dropped a wooden gate over it. They spun around to see the same thing done on the opposite side behind them.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Leon muttered as the metal large doors in front of them creaked open.

"Rapido! Rapido!" Villagers yelled pulling at multiple sets of ropes. Morgan jumped as a angry growl exploded behind the semi open doors, followed by the ropes being ripped from the villager's hands. The villagers cowered in fear as a giant monster, well an actual Giant, broke through the doors and let out a horrifying yell. Morgan stumbled back into Leon who held her still. He pushed her back towards one of the small huts behind them and went unnoticed as the giant (El Gigante) kicked and threw the villagers around.

"Stay out of sight and let me handle this." Leon whispered urgently. Morgan went wide eyed and shook her head.

"No way! You're going to get yourself killed it you do this alone. I'm coming with." She whispered back as he placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Listen to me alright? I don't want anything to happen to you." He replied before another monstrous yell reminded him of how close the giant was. "Just stay here." He ordered kissing her forehead and then dashing out of the hut. Morgan hugged herself and stood rooted to the spot. There was no way Leon was going to be able to handle things on his own. She had to do something…but what?

"Where the hell did they even get a giant?" Leon muttered to himself running back out to see the giant step on a villager and squeeze one to death. The giant spotted him and swung his powerful arms, which Leon did a back flip to dodge. That made him angry. The giant stared at Leon and let out an angry roar, mad because his prey could actually dodge his blows. Leon brought out his own shotgun, which was upgraded and left unused for a long time. He fired and backed up as he unleashed powerful blasts towards the Giant's torso. Apparently that wasn't enough to slow him down or stop him, since his fist came down and pinned Leon to the ground.

"Oh no!" Morgan gasped as she peeked through the window to see what was happening. She should have stayed quite. The giant snapped its head up and spotted her, or sensed her since she was mostly in the shadows, and moved from Leon over to the hut she was in. "Shit! Thinkthinkthink!" She racked her brain for what to do and remembered she had grenades. Morgan whipped three out, pulled the pins out, and tossed them out the window and at the giant who was about to send a fist crashing down on the roof. She dove out the door just as the his fist met the roof and the grenades went off.

"Morgan!" Leon yelled running over to the ruined house. The giant shook his head and stumbled back clumsily after the blast.

"Over here…" Morgan replied pushing a wooden board off of her. Leon pulled her up and checked for any serious injuries. Minor scratches so far.

"Hide in another hut." Leon ordered getting a plan. Morgan thought he meant for her to stay out of this and shook her head.

"No, I'm staying and helping you." She demanded. The giant yelled as it got over the attack and spotted the two standing next to the caved in house.

"I know, which is why I want you to do that again. Just…get out quicker." He gave a quick smile.

"Fine, but take one of my guns, it'll do you better than that shotgun of yours." Morgan replied pulling out one of her TMP's. Leon took it and nodded before running in the opposite direction to distract the giant. It worked. Leon shot his TMP and ran around shooting the giant. Morgan waited until Leon needed to reload, which would give the giant enough time to do serious damage and/or kill him. She raised her index finger and thumb to her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"Over here tall dark and ugly~!" She called in a sing song voice. The giant stomped his way over to the 2nd hut and raised his fists. Morgan smirked, threw 3 grenades once again, and dove out the door and covered her head. She didn't waste any time bringing out her shotgun and shot the beast back. She scurried to her feet as the giant roared and stumbled her way with raised fists. Surrounded by destroyed house pieces didn't give much room to run.

The giant slammed his fist into Morgan's side and literally sent her flying to the right. She crashed into the 3rd hut in pain.

"Hey! What about me? I'm all yours big guy!" Leon shouted in hopes to get the giant's attention. He began shooting as the giant turned around and stomped his way over to him. He really had nowhere to go though. A sudden howl, from a wolf on the rocks above them, cried out and brought both the giant's and Leon's attention to the white wolf howling.

"Hey it's that dog!" Leon whispered to himself as he recalled the wolf Morgan had freed when they first arrived. It looked down at Leon momentarily, as if saying it was returning the favor of being rescued, and jumped down next to the giant. It began barking madly and the giant looked over with a nasty glare. All his attention was on the white wolf, which Leon had taken opportunity to shoot rapidly with his TMP. The giant let out a cry of pain as a parasite broke through the skin on its back and it fell to its knees. Leon needed Morgan's rifle, which obviously wasn't with him. Speaking of which, he hadn't remembered seeing her get back up after being knocked around.

"Stupid mother fucker." He heard someone say as the one parasite's head exploded. He glanced back to see Morgan leaning in the doorway of the hut lowering the rifle. It was too dark to tell how bad the giant had damaged her.

"I'll knock him down, you shoot the parasites." Leon announced reloading the TMP as the giant got back up to its feet. Leon rolled to the side as it charge at him and quickly began shooting once again. With another cry the giant fell to his knees and hunched over in pain, leaving the remaining parasite on his back to be exposed. Leon realized the rifle wasn't going to be of use, seeing how Morgan was barely able to stand, so he brought out his boot knife and swiftly jumped onto the giant's back and began slicing away at the overgrown worm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 17**

**Leon x OC**

**Happy day-after-4th-of-July everyone~ hehe, yea a little late on that but ah well (:**

**Please note: I own nothing, this is purely fan made, and I want to thank youtube users for being a big help. Thank you~ **

**Please enjoy :D**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Leon flew off but rolled to his feet as the giant shot up and cried out in pain. It screamed and twisted around then stumbled forward at Leon who was taking quick steps back. Suddenly the giant collapsed mere inches away from making contact with the agent.

"Finally." He sighed relaxing, only to come alert again once the gates were raised on either side of the passage way. A soft thud was heard in the quiet night and Leon ran over to where Morgan had been standing. She was now laying on the floor next to her rifle.

"I say…we blow…his fucking body…up and….dance…around…in victory…" She smirked weakly with deep breaths. Blood dripped from her mouth and her right arm was bent oddly; indicating it had been broken. There was also a large bleeding gash on the side of her head, the right side, and possibly some ribs were broken.

"Is that how you express all your victories?" Leon smirked softly bringing out the first aid kit they had.

"Only the ones…where I'm thrown…through fucking walls." She replied slowly. "Are you ok?" Morgan asked as Leon lifted her head gently into his lap.

"Yea, minor scraps but I'll live. I should be thanking you since you rescued the dog that helped save our lives." Leon replied cleaning her head wound and wrapping it as best as he could. Morgan winced. "Guess it was a good thing you like to save things." He smiled, trying to keep her occupied as he needed to bend her arm back in the way it should.

"Duh, I'm on this mission for a—" Morgan stopped talking and screamed out in agonizing pain as Leon swiftly relocated her broken arm. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly as a few tears slid down the sides of her face.

"Sorry, but it couldn't have been left that way." He said with a frown before giving her some herbs to feel better with. Then, using whatever was left of the medic bandage wrap; Leon wrapped Morgan's arm up and made a sling for her neck to hold her arm in. Morgan sat up and grunted, feeling the few broken rips on her side scream in protest to the movement, but let Leon help her up despite how much she'd rather sit.

"I still say we blow him up." Morgan announced glaring towards the fallen giant. Without waiting for Leon's approval, she took a grenade out, pulled the pin out with her mouth, and tossed the explosive and watched with a satisfied smile as the body exploded.

"Like I said before, you worry me sometimes." Leon smirked placing his hand on her back and led her away from the corpse.

"Yea? Well then like I said in response to that; good to know." Morgan chimed back. It wasn't her usual cheerful voice but instead a softer version of it. This was their 2nd night without sleep, both agents were becoming tired. Leon led the way to the door that brought them here and led the way through.

Thunder boomed and it started raining once again. The wind howled with sheets of raindrops that hurt at exposed skin. Morgan and Leon were pretty much sleeveless, Morgan altogether while Leon had short sleeves. It didn't help that, along with everything else they've been through, they had to deal with the hurtful rain.

"Not these things again." Morgan groaned eyeing the wooden boards Leon had helped her cross earlier. He took her left hand and gave a reassuring smile.

"We just fought a giant, may I remind you; I don't think you have to fear wooden boards." He joked making her roll her eyes.

"Shut up and lead the way tough guy." Morgan retorted with a small smile. Leon pulled her along the boards and had to help her jump across the 1st gap now that she had injuries. Morgan cringed as her ribs didn't fly to well with that, but she tried her best to ignore it. They passed the small hut next to the 2nd gap, and Leon jumped across with Morgan yet again.

"See almost there." Leon said pointing to the ground. Morgan nodded her head tiredly and smiled as their feet touched it. Suddenly there was a low growl and a dog, another wolf with dirty grey/brown fur, ran towards them.

"Psycho dog!" Morgan cried holding her TMP up with her good arm. She held the trigger down and killed the dog before it made contact with either of them. She frowned. "I'm sorry puppy! But I have better things to do than be your late night snack." She sighed becoming more alert now. Leon, too, kept his eyes peeled for anymore wild dogs. There were 2 more.

"I'll take one you take the other deal?" Leon asked bringing out his shotgun.

"Deal!" Morgan replied shooting the one closest to them. Leon used three shots on the farthest one and both dogs fell to the ground at the same time. Dead. "Hurry to the door!" Morgan sighed, not wanting to deal with anymore animals. Leon nodded and remembered the insignia piece they had found.

"Let's see that piece we found behind the waterfall." Leon said looking to Morgan who had it in her right pocket.

"You're going to have to grab it since I can't." She said turning. Leon stared at her a minute, eyed her right arm, and then nodded before quickly retrieving it. The door unlocked and Leon replaced his shotgun with his handgun.

"Let's go." And inside they went. Inside the church the aisles were small in rows of three, each section big enough to hold two people. Morgan took a look around as Leon approached the cabinets that had ammo. She took a right that led to window connected to a thin dead end hallway and went back to join Leon.

"This one's a dead end. What about that one?" She asked pointed to the left side of the church. Leon was closest so he poked his head around a corner and spotted a ladder.

"Come on, we're going up." He said as Morgan followed behind. It took extra time to get up the ladder due to the broken arm, but she made it none the less.

"Stupid ladders." She muttered. The two headed right and Leon stopped eyeing the chandelier. "You've got to be kidding me. Leon!" Morgan whined dropping her head with a sigh.

"You know the drill." He chuckled lightly pulling her close with his arm securely around her waist. Morgan clenched her teeth has her arm and ribs screamed in agony, but held on as tight as she could as they jumped across. Leon grabbed the chain holding the chandelier and swung the piece closer to the other ledge and brought both of them to safety. They both brought up their guns.

"I'll take this, you go find supplies." Morgan announced walking up to a light box. She flicked it on and watched as a red, blue, and green light faced the wall creating different signs on the wall across from them. She had the choice of operating the design of the three lights and started with the red one. She turned it once and repeated the same for the rest. Nothing happened. She glared. "Leon, slap me." She announced turning to find him still behind her. He blinked and stared at her like she had lost it.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Slap me. I can't concentrate if I'm sleepy. So, smack me so I wake up." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, just work at a slower pace." Leon tried to take her mind off of him slapping her. She sighed in frustration.

"We don't have time to work at a slower pace. Either you smack me or I run into a wall. Take your pick." Leon couldn't believe she had really said that. Was Morgan _that_ tired to come up with such crazy ideas?

"Alright…" He said slowly. Morgan nodded and waited, but he did nothing. "I can't hit you." Leon said after a moment with a sigh. "Just let me figure this out."

"Chicken." She huffed turning back and operating the device yet again. Leon was beginning to worry over her sanity. Either she was _that_ tired, stressed, or the parasites were getting to her. Morgan tried again, spinning the all the pieces twice. Nothing again. She sighed, then eyed the wall.

"Don't even think about it." He warned making her frown. She resulted with rubbing the rosary around her neck.

"Let's see…oh heck I'll just do my address. 231." And with that said, Morgan spun the red piece twice, green piece three times, and the blue piece once. She pressed combined and watched the lights swirl together on the center piece that had the design. The circle flashed as the pieces fit into place and the iron bars blocking access on the side hallways lifted up. Morgan blinked and smiled. "I'll have to remind Danny how much I love him for picking out our house." She announced walking away to the opened hallway. Leon shook his head with a smile, still fearing for her sanity but glad she was acting more herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 18 (Finally right? hehe)**

**I am _so_ sorry for not updating, my summer break has been both busy and non, but I just couldn't find inspiration to update anymore. But then, thanks to those wonderful few people who review my story, I decided to give it a shot again and well, here's another chapter! Hurrah right? (:**

**I don't own anything, Resident Evil 4 is not mine, neither is Ashley, Leon, or the rest of the cast. I only own my oc Morgan, so please, for whatever reason, don't believe I own the characters and whatnot. **

**This is a Leon x Oc story, it's based off the game, and I will be updating more often until it's complete. **

**Happy Reading~**

**-Kit.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"This must be a special door since they have a red carpet in front of it." Morgan announced coming to a stop outside the door they had unlocked. Leon raised his handgun and approached it.

"Let me check it out first." He ordered pushing it open slowly. He pushed it fully open and saw none other than Ashley Graham cross the room. "Ashley!" He called.

"Don't come!" She yelled throwing a wooden board at him. He easily dodged it.

"Hey! Take it easy." He said lowering his gun.

"No! Get away!" Ashley cried cowering near a couple of barrels.

"Calm down, it's going to be fine. We were sent by your father to rescue you. I'm Morgan and the guy you were throwing things at is Leon." Morgan smiled stepping into the room.

"What? My father?" Ashley asked with wide eyes and a growing smile.

"That's right, and we have to get you out of here. Now come with us." Leon nodded helping her up. Ashley noticed Morgan's arm.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She asked walking over to Morgan as Leon called Hunnigan.

"I'm debating over telling you the truth so not to scare you…oh well you'll probably see worse. We fought a giant." Morgan smirked as Ashley blinked.

"A…giant?" She asked. Morgan nodded.

"You're very lucky to have been locked in here while we had to deal with Del Lago, El Gigante, the villagers, the wolves, and every damn fricken object that wants to kill us…." Morgan huffed running a hand through her damp hair. Ashley looked at Leon who put the communicator away.

"Is she ok?" She asked, making Leon smirk and Morgan sigh.

"She's just crabby because we haven't had any breaks to rest. She's usually a very cheerful person." He chuckled making Ashley nod her head.

"Can we rest here then? Just give me 5 minutes, not even. Please?" Morgan asked with sleep deprived eyes. Leon glanced between the both of them, the door, and then back at Morgan. He nodded.

"We'll leave in exactly 5 minutes. Rest while you can." He announced closing the door and leaning against it. Ashley helped Morgan sit and sat next to her.

"I'm so glad you're here…I was so terrified." Ashley whispered to her. Morgan smiled sleepily at her and patted her head like she were a child.

"It's ok now, we're here. I know something that will make you feel better. Wear my rosary, my mother gave it to me and I wear it all the time. It's always calmed me down when I needed it to." Morgan announced leaning forward so Ashley had access to the back of the red necklace.

"Are you sure? It was your mother's…"

"Yes it's fine now take it. But I want it back after we get you home." Morgan smiled making Ashley smile too. She slipped it off and Morgan leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. 3½ minutes left to try and gather as much energy as she could.

"Thank you." Ashley said softly with a smile. A smile stayed on Morgan's face as she rested her body. Leon watched as Ashley put the rosary around her neck with a smile. Those three minutes went by quickly, but they were just enough to put a more cheerful mood in Morgan. Leon helped her up and then Ashley and led the way out the door. He jumped down the ladder, ignoring Morgan's complaint about ladder disputes, and held his arms out.

"Ashley first." He called, which Morgan helped Ashley sit and then watched her fall into Leon's arms. "Now you." Leon called back up as Morgan nodded and jumped down. She bit back a scream and whimpered as the movement hurt her arm. Leon gave an apologetic expression. He set her down and took the lead once again. Leon led, with Ashley in the middle, and Morgan took up the rear. They didn't get far though. As soon as the three entered the main room again someone moved at the front.

"I'll take the girl." A cloaked man said. He was holding a tall staff.

"Who're you?" Leon asked pushing Ashley behind him.

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler. The master of this fine…religious community." He spoke slowly with a heavy accent. Leon and Morgan glared.

"What do you want?" Morgan asked clenching her gun.

"To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So, we…kidnapped the President's daughter in order to give her our power…" At Saddler's remark Ashley stepped further behind Leon in fear. Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder. "And then send her back." He added making everyone's eyes widen.

"No…!" She froze and then her hand went up to her neck. "Leon, Morgan…I think they shot something into my neck." She said with fearful eyes. Leon turned with a dark glare.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded in a low threatening voice. It made even Morgan shudder.

"We just planted her…a little gift." Saddler replied. "Oh there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father." Saddler began laughing as he took a few steps closer. Morgan pulled Ashley back to keep distance. "But, before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some donations. Believe it or not it is quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running." Saddler's voice seemed to get darker as he spoke. Morgan could feel Ashley trembling.

"The rosary." She whispered softly. Ashley raised a shaking hand to the necklace and rubbed her thumb back and forth across the cross and beads. Morgan smiled quickly but glared over at Saddler who had been staring at the design she had lit up.

"Faith and money will get you nowhere buddy." She snapped making him look her way.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that we gave both of you the same gift." Morgan and Leon glanced at each other and remembered what they had said about their discussion earlier.

"Yea, kind of figured that out already asshole." Morgan glared again. It amused Saddler and he chuckled.

"I hope you especially come to like our small contributions young lady. When the eggs hatch, you will become my puppets. Involuntarily…you'll do anything I say. I'll have total control over your minds." As he spoke, Saddler also got closer. "Don't you think this is a revolutionary way to profligate one's fate."

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" Leon retorted. The doors behind Morgan burst open and two priests stepped in with raised arrow shooters. Morgan quirked a brow.

"Oh hi, I wasn't aware we had guests coming to this party. I would have dressed more to the occasion of kicking your asses." Morgan glared stepping with her back against Ashley. Leon glanced back to see the two followers of Saddler, who smirked, and didn't want to take a chance at doing anything drastic.

"Window now!" Leon yelled grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling her to the hallway Morgan had found the dead end in. Morgan dove through first, seeing as she was closest, and Leon and Ashley landed right next to her a half a second later.

"You ok?" They both asked Ashley as she shook glass off of her back. Leon pulled her up and Morgan stood on her own.

"L-Leon, what's going to happen to us?" She asked with a few grunts sitting up. Morgan glanced at him and nodded.

"Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it." Leon grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him as they took a minute to catch their breath.

"What did Hunnigan say when you reported in? Something good I hope." Morgan asked softly after a few minutes had passed. Leon, who was collecting stray shotgun shells and herbs, glanced back and nodded.

"She's sending a helicopter to pick us up; she said there was another trail that would lead out of the village so we'll meet the chopper there." He replied back. Morgan nodded and glanced around in paranoia.

"Right, well I think we should be going, I have this bad feeling in my gut and I don't think it's the parasites." Morgan whispered to Leon as she stood closer so Ashley wouldn't hear. Morgan didn't need a hysterical child, 20 or not, making it just _that _much harder to survive.

"Alright, let's go." Leon nodded being the first to exit through the door. Morgan made Ashley run out next and then followed last.

Outside was like a scene from a horror movie. It seemed like every villager still alive was holding a torch and slowly making their way towards the escapees. Leon raised his shotgun and shot a cart of barrels and explosives and sent it rolling down the hill where it crashed into at least 4 villagers.

"This is ridiculous!" Morgan swore over the howling wind. She raised her TMP with her good arm and released a load of bullets into two approaching villagers. One fell and died after catching on fire, the next though didn't go down so easily. His head busted open to reveal a parasite lashing out viciously at the group and Ashley screamed in horror. The scream brought up a migraine with Morgan and she groaned slightly.

"Calm down Ashley." Morgan whispered as Leon quickly dispersed of the parasite with his shogun. "I don't want to sound like a mary-sue but you're going to have to try and be more quiet about this, only scream if someone is standing within grabing distance of you or if you happen to need help…but not when Leon and myself are here to take care of you. We're practically pros." Morgan tried to smile but she was sure it came out more like a grimace. Ashley sighed and nodded her head and gave a small smile.

"I'll try, thank you." She replied.

"Come on, we don't have time for breaks." Leon called already moving down the hill. Morgan and Ashley followed quickly and quietly and Morgan shot another villager, who burned to death, and the group quickly made their way to the tunnel that had brought Leon and Morgan to the church in the first place.

"It's so cramped in here!" Ashley whimpered as Leon lead the way. He chuckled.

"You aren't the only one who thinks so." He replied before kicking the door at the end of said tunnel open.

"Mr. Merchant!" Morgan cried, both of excitement and fatigue.

"Welcome back strangers, and you're friend." The merchant replied preparing to sell some more of his goodies. Morgan leaned against the tunnel wall and caught her breath. Ashley stood next to her slightly frightened of the merchant while Leon bought and traded items.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Morgan.

"He's a friend, he supplies us with our ammo and upgrades our weapons. We sell him things for money too so it's a good business." Morgan replied softly.

"But…why is he down here?" Ashley asked glancing over her shoulder at the man.

"Because he can be. I don't know, really, he appears at the most random places and he won't tell you why or how." Morgan shrugged with her good shoulder and sighed as she glanced down at her broken arm.

"I'm getting a new handgun." Leon called over to the two girls.

"Oh really? Good, you can give Ashley your old one then." Morgan replied as Ashley stared in shock. Leon nodded and purchased the Red9 handgun and upgraded all of his smaller weapons.

"Always good to do business." The merchant smiled as Leon rejoined Morgan and Ashley.

"Thank you Mr. Merchant." Morgan replied feeling drained of energy. Leon looked at her in concern but she just forced a smile and shrugged him off.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" Leon asked Ashley as he held out the handgun. She stared wide eyed and shook her head to say no. "It's simple. Just hold it up, aim, and pull the trigger to shoot."

"B-But what if I hit one of you?" She whispered taking it with shaky hands.

"You won't because you're only going to use it when you're in trouble. That means only when we can't get to you at that very second so you're going to have to be strong and use it alright?" Morgan asked softly. Ashley noticed she was holding out handgun ammo and nodded her head in defeat.

"Alright…" She sighed tucking the ammo into her skirt pocket and handgun through her belt. Morgan turned to Leon and smiled.

"Lead the way Hot Shot." She winked to get him to play along. Leon smiled a small smile and then smirked; at least he didn't have to do the mission alone and for that, he was thankful. Though being able to tease your partner had to be the best perk of the job.

"Alright Squirt, let's move out." He smirked wider as Morgan's eye twitched.

"SQUIRT?" She yelled as Leon pulled Ashley with him as he ran away laughing. "LEON S. KENNEDY GET BACK HERE!" With that Morgan ran after the agent and escapee with a grin on her face. This was what kept her going, the little moments of teasing and bonding Morgan shared with Leon—and now Ashley—were what made it all worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 19 **

**Wow, I am SO SORRY for the insanely long wait for an update! I feel so bad for those who actually read this, I haven't forgotten about it I promise, I still want to update so I will until it's finished! I just have, once again, started school and it's such an energy drainer. I literally have no time for anything anymore, and that makes me angry because it keeps me from things like this story (sorry Leon!) **

**I'm going to be updating once a month now, sorry and I undestand if you hate me, but I really can't promsie anything else. I'll try to update when I can but most definetly there will be an update every month (if not more than once if I can do it)**

**So enough stalling, here's the newest chapter! **

**LeonxOc**

**I don't claim this as mine, Leon and Ashley belong to the RE creators, I own my oc's and the improve of the story line :) **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Hey, since when was there a ladder here?" Morgan asked after making it back to the other opening of the tunnel. If she remembered correctly, which she did, Leon had jumped down and had made her jump down because there was no ladder. With a slight glare up towards Leon she tapped her foot in irritation and held her good hand on her hip.

"It was there before, love, it was just too dark to see." Leon smirked from above as he pulled Ashley up. Morgan rolled her eyes and stepped up to the ladder, trying to figure out how to climb up without 1 arm. "Here, I've got it." Leon replied holding his hand out. With a smile Morgan grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. Ashley helped so Morgan wouldn't lose her balance and fall over on her arm.

"Thanks, we should be the 3 musketeers since we're getting so good at teamwork." Morgan smiled towards Ashley and then Leon.

"Yea ok Aramis." Leon replied rolling his eyes while smiling.

"Ashley, you can be Porthos and Leon can be Athos." Morgan replied with a childish giggle. Ashley blinked, slightly weirded out for how laid back the two agents were.

"Ok?" She said unsure after a minute. Morgan smiled and nodded as she pulled Ashley through the run down building and towards the small church/building front door.

"Athos, be a dear and lead the way." Morgan smirked, glad she had bothered to read and watch the 3 musketeers with her brother for one of his school projects. Leon rolled his eyes and took the lead, gun raised, and approached the door with Ashley behind him and Morgan taking the rear.

The air was a cold slap in the face to the 3 as the night heavily blanketed the village. The once rainy weather had stopped but brought a cold chill to leave in its absence. Morgan clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering and she was sure Ashley had done the same.

"Quickly." Leon ordered running through the darkest path he could pick. When one walks into darkness they should always be on their toes, especially in an enemy infested village, and luckily Leon was. Quicker than anyone would have thought possible he aimed his gun and fired a single round into a villager who jumped out from behind a house.

"Jesus!" Ashley cried throwing her hand over her heart. This was just too much for her. Not only were they running for their lives, but villagers were literally flinging themselves at them!

"Shhh!" Morgan hissed raising her TMP up and nudging Ashley forward with her good shoulder. "We have to move as quietly as we can." She added as Leon jogged ahead, taking out anyone who happened to get in the way. Ashley figured the gunshots were enough to give them away but kept her mouth shut as she ran after him. A villager called out and alerted the rest of the village, the part that was oblivious to the three runaways.

"Hurry this way!" Leon yelled taking Ashley's wrist and pulling her along faster than she thought she was capable of.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING QUIET?" Morgan yelled running after them. Leon pulled Ashley along and shot anyone with his free hand. The fog that had rolled in was making it very difficult to see where anything was. He glanced over his shoulder to check on Ashley, whom of which was panting and struggling to keep up.

"Figures she's not as adapted to this as Morgan…" Leon muttered to himself darting towards a house. That thought made him stop short of his run, allowing Ashley to push the door open and run inside safely before collapsing onto the ground. Why did he compare Ashley to Morgan?

"Don't just stand there move!" Morgan yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house. "Ashley, door." At the command Ashley scrambled towards the door and locked it shut. "Leon, what's wrong?" Morgan stared up at Leon with worried blue eyes. As he looked down at her, he felt something. Morgan was athletic, smart, quick on her toes and had the smarts to make it thus far. Despite her crippled arm and dirt covered body, she was still pretty—beautiful even. What was this feeling he had whenever he looked at her?

"L-Leon?" Ashley whimpered wondering if something was wrong. Shouts sounded from outside and violent banging shook the door.

"Damnit Leon, we don't have time for this! Ashley pull him upstairs while I make us a way out." With that Morgan took off towards the stairs and disappeared within seconds. Maybe it was the parasites getting to him because Leon honestly couldn't describe this feeling he had. His heart dropped to his stomach as he heard the upstairs window shatter followed by silence.

"Leon come on! We have to do as Morgan said." Ashley latched onto Leon's arm like she did to her father when she was a child and dragged him up the stairs. It wasn't really hard for her since he started to come back to his senses.

"Where's Morgan?" He asked as they both ran over to the window. The glass was shattered and a ladder was pressed up against the sill of the window; gunshots were heard nearby, the consistent rounds belonging to Morgan's TMP. Leon gritted his teeth as he figured out what she was doing.

"Look! The streets are clear!" Ashley smiled leaning over the window sill to peek through the fog. This was no time for Leon to lose his head, Morgan was smart enough to take care of herself for the meantime…with her one arm being immobile and her body being driven off any remaining energy, that was the main problem with the diversion. Leon understood why he was feeling so strongly about her now. "C'mon we have to hurry before they come back!" Ashley urged tugging at his arm again like a child. _He might be falling for her. _

"Right, let's go. We'll meet up with Morgan eventually." He easily pried his arm free from Ashley's grip and dove out the broken window. Rolling to his feet he turned back and waited for Ashley to drop down into his arms like he had done countless times before with Morgan. She was more cooperative because it was only a half a second of a hesitation before Ashley dropped down out of the window.

"I hope she'll be alright…" Ashley whispered as Leon set her back on her feet. He nodded, glancing over his shoulder in the direction the sound of a grenade had gone off.

"Don't worry, she's a tough cookie kiddo." He gave a small, reassuring smile towards the blonde before pulling up his upgraded handgun and motioned for Ashley to follow him. It wasn't hard making it through the village, the fog and darkness made an excellent cover for the two added to the fact most the village was after the loud distractions Morgan was providing...

"That's right, follow the insane brunette, I've got some toys I'd like to share with you~" Morgan smirked half-heartedly to herself as she pressed her back up against the small gap between two houses. Her breath was shaky due to the fact she was far over her endurance level, she never was made for running, and running from 20 or some odd villagers wasn't the brightest idea she had. "But at least Leon and Ashley could, hopefully, get away." She muttered lightly while holding the gun beneath her chin as she fished out a new bullet clip. Shuffling footsteps coming closer made her pop the clip in and slid the gun into her leg garter while plucking a grenade out of her pocket.

"Just a few more steps…" The pin was just begging to be pulled from the explosive. Morgan's heart was beating wildly against her rib cage and she dared to peek around the corner. "Holy Fuck!" She cried ducking down just as a pitch fork collided were her head would have been. She popped the pin out with her mouth and threw the explosive in the direction of the villagers before turning on her heels and taking off.

The explosion brought a satisfied smile to Morgan's lips as she slipped around the back yards of a few houses. Her lovely gun was back in her good hand, shaking with adrenaline, and she couldn't help but think about her brother. Was he ok? Did he have faith that she'd come back? Had she loved him enough? She couldn't know until she got home, _if_ she got home. Kicking a random back door open Morgan helped herself to the insides and locked the door to catch her breath.

"Danny…"

"_**Do you really have to go Morgan?" Danny asked with a crestfallen face. His big blue eyes searched Morgan's as she ran around the house grabbing everything she would need for her trip to Spain. **_

"_**Yes I really have to go." She smiled ruffling his hair as she passed him to walk into her room. Danny sighed heavily and crossed his arms. **_

"_**I don't want you to. It could be dangerous! What if something happened to you and you didn't come back? Just like before…" The frustrated teen walked towards his sister's room to see her slipping her guns into their proper places on her body. "I don't want to be alone sis!" He yelled trying to hold back tears. Sure Morgan had been on countless other missions, all of which were life threatening, but when she had shared that she was needing to go to Spain to rescue someone the night before he just had a bad feeling. Nightmares, even, ones he'd never share for as long as he lived. **_

"_**Don't be such a negative thinker Dan, I'm going to be fine and I'll be back before you know it. I can't make any guarentees that I'll come back unscathed but I WILL come back one way or another. I'm not going to go down that easy! You said it yourself, I'm just THAT awesome. Ninja like even." Morgan winked trying to lighten the mood. She patted herself down, doing a mental check of her weapons quickly and then tackled her brother in a death hug. Danny hugged back and kissed her on the cheek.**_

"_**Alright, I'll hold you to that promise sis. You better come back or I'll never forgive you." He gave a half-smile and Morgan used her thumb to rub his tears away. **_

"_**God I swear you are such a drama queen squirt. But no worries, I'll be back within a week. Come on, we have to go or I'll get my ass chewed out by my partner. Again." There was another story behind that last remark but Danny wasn't about to relieve that story. **_

"_**Oh! Before I go to Kyle's, I wanted to give you something. Be right back!" The teen ripped himself away from Morgan's side and dashed towards his room where a few crashes, bangs, and even some colorful words could be heard before he returned with a small bag. **_

"_**And when did you get this?" Morgan asked quirking a brow while twisting her ponytail around her fingers. Danny rolled his eyes and shoved the bag at her. **_

"_**Just open it and meet me in the car!" He was gone before she could say another word. Morgan giggled softly to herself as she started to open the bag and then smiled wider at the object inside. **_

"_**That cheeky little brat…" She set the bag down on a small table in the hallway full of picture frames and held the little locket up to see all its glory. Inside was a picture of Danny, smiling a cheesy grin, and the other side was Morgan sticking her tongue out. "I'll keep it somewhere it won't get lost." She smiled tucking it safely into her hidden pocket she had installed on her belt. Not only was that pocket good for holding a pocket knife, but it was now good to hold something very precious to her.**_

"That's right…" Morgan fished out the necklace from her belt pocket and opened the silver round locket in her hands. Danny's smiling face made her smile and she clenched it in her fist. "I made him a promise and I can't let him down." Morgan slid the string over her head and tucked the locket under her shirt, then made a stealthy dash towards the front, boarded, window.

"1 against 10…I like those odds." That insane grin was back again, the one Morgan happened to get when she was either too tired to think straight or had a very good plan. This time it was a mixture of both. "Ashley, Leon, wait for me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Resident Evil 4: What I'm Made Of Chapter 20**

**I am so sorry for not updating in well over FOREVER! It's just that I wasn't motivated to update and life has been so chaotic it's just, there's never been time to even work on updating. But I owe my friend for motivating me once again, she's amazing ! I just want to thankyou OhDaaaym, you're the best! So here's another chapter, even though it's not really important or interesting, but hey, at least it's a new chap. Enjoy!**

**RE doesn't belong to me and neither does Leon, even though I wish I did ;)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

Morgan kept to the shadows as she ran, weaving silently between the thin spaces between house and the roads. Her arm was screaming at all the moving she was doing but she adjusted to the pain and began to ignore it.

"No use of stressing over what can't be fixed." She would mutter to herself softly as the thought crossed her mind repeatedly. Her main focus was finding Ashley and Leon. There hadn't been any sign of them and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Morgan shook her head. "It's a good thing." She decided ducking into a house as some villagers stomped past. In her working hand she held her handgun, which was running low on ammo. It would only last the brunette a little while longer and she needed to hurry to her friends.

Morgan slipped out of the house and used the shadows as cover, pressing her back against the side of a house as she peered around the corner. A group of villagers were talking in their Spaniard language so she couldn't tell what was being said. Moving quietly, as quiet as one could be at least, Morgan had slipped passed, unnoticed, and jogged up a path that led to a gate. She remembered running by earlier when she first arrived with Leon. It lead to the farm houses.

Morgan pushed the gate open and quickly passed through, lifting her gun up as she took in the awkwardly quiet land.

"Leon? Ashley?" She called out slightly, looking between every door or window visible on the barn. She earned nothing but silence. "God bless it, this is going to take forever to catch up to them." She muttered sourly to herself, stuffing the handgun into her leg garter she had managed to switch to her left leg, seeing as her right arm was out of commission. Exhaustion was trying to win against Morgan's determination but she pressed on anyway, heading towards the gates that would be the exit off the farm. Since one was locked earlier, Morgan had a feeling Leon and Ashley had managed to open it and to her pleasure, she was right.

Luckily, Morgan was just getting luckier with each passing second because up ahead she could make out her two partners despite the darkness.

"Leon! Ashley!" She cried out, not caring if someone was around to hear her. Both turned around as she had started running towards them and stopped seconds before she would have crashed into them. "Thank goodness you're both alright." Morgan hadn't even noticed the small wooden bridge she had just crossed alone. Leon was sure to not make any remarks about that as relief flooded over him.

"Oh Morgan! I was so worried about you! So was Leon!" Ashley cried, throwing her arms around Morgan's neck. She was careful to lean more towards the uninjured side of the agent's body. Morgan smiled and hugged back with her good arm, patting Ashley's back reassuringly.

"Well thank you, I'm just glad I was able to catch up with everyone. I was so lonely!" Morgan gave a grin towards Leon as Ashley pulled away. She couldn't help herself, the need to hug Leon was just too much; after all, it had been one of the toughest things for her to go through for not being by his side. Morgan gave a one armed hug Leon returned gently.

"Don't do that again." He warned pulling back to show how serious he was. Morgan nodded and gave a nervous laugh. "I mean it Morgan, if something had happened to you I…" His voice trailed off and he looked towards a pair of flickering lights in the difference. He wouldn't admit it, not yet and not with Ashley around. He would have been lost without Morgan around. Lost with so much more damage done than any wound could ever be compared to.

Shouts alerted the girls and Leon glared as villagers had emerged from a wooden gate. There were already more than 20 of them following the way Morgan had taken.

"What are we going to do Leon?" Ashley asked nervously, stepping backwards with both agents so they didn't have their backs towards the enemies.

"Hate to say it but we're sandwiched alright." He replied with a grunt. Morgan glanced behind the trio and spotted a cabin.

"Let's hide in there!" Morgan yelled, turning and running up the small hill to the cabin. Ashley followed next with Leon at the rear. Morgan kicked the door open and whipped her handgun out, pointing it around to secure the room. Leon pulled Ashley through the door and slammed it shut, pressing his side against it. Ashley was shaking, huddling between the two agents for comfort. Between Morgan and Leon, it helped somewhat.

"Leon!"

Leon turned and caught the flying piece of wood that had been twirling his way. Everyone looked towards the other side of the room and it took a minute to recognize who it was.

"Luis!" Morgan gasped running forward and hugging him lightly. She was just in one of those moods to hug everyone she missed; including the Spaniard.

"Haha, I missed you too Chica. Small world, eh?" Luis smiled hugging back, taking note of the condition of her right arm. Morgan pulled back and inspected him, glad to find he appeared to be unharmed. Luis looked towards Ashley and smirked. "I see the President has equipped his daughter with _ballistics_ too."

"How rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing." Ashley glared, obviously offended. "Who are you?" She snapped, making Leon smirk at her remark.

"Ho-Ho excuse _me_ your highness, perhaps the young lady would like to introduce herself first before asking someone his name." Luis replied with a gesture towards Ashley with his hand. Morgan rolled her eyes and trotted over to the boarded windows. She blocked out Ashley's introduction, knowing Luis already knew it to begin with, and let her eyes take in the surrounding enemy.

"…obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway." Morgan heard the end of Luis's sentence as she took out her handgun and managed to reload. It was a bit challenging but she managed.

"Ashley, go upstairs and hide." Morgan ordered without glancing back at the blonde. Ashley nodded and disappeared up the stairs and Leon joined Morgan at her side. Luis took her left and Leon stood to the right.

"Ok," Luis spoke while twirling his gun out, "It's game time."

When the villagers started swarming the windows, the trio open fired through the spaces between the boards and did their best to kill as many as they could. Much to Morgan's annoyance, they started trying to take the planks off the other windows so she left Leon and Luis to deal with the front one and headed back to take care of the other two.

She shot as many villagers as she could, but soon the ammo clip was empty and Morgan found herself in a bind. She grunted and held the gun between her chin and neck, then shoved a new clip into the gun before resuming firing.

"Morgan do you have any grenades left?" Leon called over his shoulder , surveying his partner's attempts at taking down the villagers between both windows. Morgan glanced down and groaned.

"No I used them earlier. You're out too?" She called back, shoving the handgun into the leg garter and pulling her TMP out. Killing became much easier for her.

"I've got one." Leon muttered taking steps back so he was at Morgan's side, taking on one window while she dealt with the other.

"Alright, go see if there's a window upstairs, and if there is, drop it down on them." She smirked glancing up at him. Leon couldn't help but smirk back, given the serious situation, he nodded and disappeared up the wooden stairs. "How you holding up Luis?" Morgan asked reloading clumsily.

Luis grunted but flashed her a smile while still shooting.

"I'm alright, are you?" He asked and enjoyed the smile she flashed back.

"I'd be doing better if I had both my arms working instead of just one, but you know I'm alright." Luis couldn't help but give her a sympathetic look. Sure it was easy enough to shoot with one arm but when you needed to reload constantly, well, the odds weren't in her favor as it were.

"Morgan! Luis! Stand back!" Leon called from upstairs. The duo quickly joined in the center of the room, still shooting, and pressed their backs together just as the grenade went off and a chorus of groans sounded. Leon came running back down the stairs to help, his own TMP raised. Morgan and Luis were fending off the villagers pretty well but the damage done by the grenade wasn't enough.

"God Damnit they never fucking stop!" Morgan hissed out, attempting to reload again. A slab of wood that boarded the window flew off and started her, making the gun fly from her grasp. In the attempt to catch it, Morgan had stumbled forward and ran straight into the window where another hand shot through and grabbed her throat. Morgan was slammed forward into the wood and she choked out a strangled cry.

Leon's heart seemed to speed up and he was at Morgan's side within seconds; he pulled his boot knife out and literally detached the hand from the villagers arm and helped pry it off her throat. The nails had punctured the top layer of skin but she was fine.

"T-Thanks…" Morgan muttered breathlessly while giving Leon a grateful look. She then unleashed an array of bullets to the villagers and leaned close to her partner. "Leon." She sighed contently, even though this was neither the time nor the place to be content with anything.

The killing went on for what could have been forever as far as the trio were concerned. Though it was probably only 10 minutes. Luis was the first to stop shooting and he motioned for the others to do the same.

"Look, they're backing off." He announced and sure enough, it was true. The villagers moved away and left the house with a sudden silence that was unsettling. "No what do we do?"

"Well," Leon sighed as he led Morgan to a chair to sit on. "The bridge we took here is out of the question so we'll just have to press on." He announced, patting her head lightly as she relaxed and leaned her head against the wooden table.

"Is it safe now?" Ashley asked softly, hesitant to travel down the stairs any further.

"Yes." Leon nodded. Luis looked between the paling Morgan, the tired Leon, and the scared shitless Ashley. He nodded to himself, pat down his pockets, and headed towards the door.

"It seems I've forgotten something, I'll have to go back and get it. I'll see you guys soon."

"wait Luis!" Morgan gasped jumping up, stumbling towards him. She fumbled with the rosary she had let Ashley use earlier on. "Wear this, it'll keep you safe until you get back to us." She tried her best to smile but her concern was visible. Luis was taken aback by the gesture but noticed her hand shaking and how her blue eyes were glossing over. His expression softened and gently took the rosary.

"Gracias Morgan, now I have nothing to worry about." Luis smiled towards Morgan who nodded and pushed her tears back. With a glance towards Leon, and a short nod, he disappeared as soon as he set foot out the door.

"Come on Morgan, we still have a long way to go." Leon sighed while taking Morgan's hand in his. There was no real way of comforting the young women, not now, not when they were so close to the end yet so far; her mind would be pushing past overload anytime soon and if she were as exhausted as he felt…well…this was the only way he could help. "Let's take a short rest to regroup."

Ashley huddled with Morgan on the stairs, both leaning heads together and holding hands in a comforting way. Morgan had already passed out within seconds upon sitting and Ashley was just relaxing. Leon watched the two from his spot on the chair, his gun sitting in his lap _just in case_ some villager decided to intrude. He couldn't help glancing at Morgan's pale face. She was back so he wasn't worried over her whereabouts anylonger; yet her health was becoming a serious question. Would she be able to handle whatever laid ahead? She was a stubborn girl, that was for sure, so the odds leaned in her favor. At least, Leon hoped so.

"Alright, let's go." 10 minutes had passed in silence and that was the most Leon could spare. He was up first and reloading just as Ashley and Morgan were back up. Morgan smiled a warm, still tired, smile at Leon and reloaded as well.

"Alright dears, let's get out of here." She announced leading the way out of the cabin. Their mission was far from over.


	21. Chapter 21

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 21**

**OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! **

**It shouldn't have taken me so long to have updated, and I really do feel terrible for keeping my readers waiting for an update, but school just drained me of energy and, yes I will admit it, I'm also kind of lazy. I really shouldn't have had to wait until I was done with school to update this, but I did so I'm well prepared for angry fans (I'll be your best friend if you don't kill me ;] ) **

**Well, you guys really should be thanking my brother who decided to put up with me and play his game. So all credit goes to my brother for this chapter, not youtube walkthroughs :) It's not much but I figured I'd give you guys a little something so you know I haven't given up completely or that, dare I say it, I haven't died. So yes, please review! I really do enjoy getting reviews and any feedback, it really makes my day when I see someone has favored this series or has added me to their alert notice. You guys make writing worth it. Oh, just a hint for the future, I'm already halfway through making an Albert Wesker series from Resident Evil, so when I finish the first series of that (there WILL be two) I'll post it soon. Well, let's have me shut up now and please enjoy this little chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Resident Evil 4, Morgan and her brother are my very own creations so if you want to use them, you have to ask. Other than that, happy reading! :D**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Morgan stepped outside and quickly checked the area, making sure the coast was clear. She let her gaze wander towards the side of the yard and she saw torches lit.

"Didn't we learn earlier that torches meant we're supposed to go in that direction?" She asked, referring to the time Leon and herself had been steering the motor boat towards the caves.

"Yes, let's check it out." Leon replied with a nod. The trio quickly ran to a wooden hut with a lever sticking straight up in the center of the hut. "May I?"

Morgan grinned and nodded. "Go for it."

Leon had the option of moving the lever either right or left, to open the gates on either side of the hut, and he chose right. The gate pulled open and everyone ran from the hut to the door they opened behind the gate. They entered a narrow passageway between two tall rock walls. Leon had taken the lead.

"It's so dreary outside…" Ashley whispered looking above, waiting for something to jump out. Morgan looked around too, her nerves were jumping around frantically as they slowly crossed the path. A loud roar shook the ground as a giant jumped in front of the door on the other side of the pathway. "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?" Ashley screamed stumbling back onto her but.

Leon and Morgan looked at each other with matching expression. "What the hell are we going to do?" Ashley pointed up and grabbed Morgan's attention.

"Look!" Ashley pointed with her and gestured towards the giant boulders that were loosely held in place at the top of the rock walls. "If you knock out the planks, we can use that to crush the giant!"

"Great thinking." Leon smirked as the giant closed in on the group. "I need a distraction…"

"Leave it to me." Without waiting for his protest, Morgan ran forward, right under the giants legs, and began shooting his back until the giant's attention was on her. "Hey ugly~ over here!" Morgan taunted while backing up slowly, stopping until she was right under the area the boulder would fall.

Leon and Ashley watched as the giant ran forward, attempting to grab Morgan, and at the very last second Leon shot out the plank that held one boulder up. It crashed down on the giant as Morgan jumped back.

"Is it dead?" Ashley asked softly. An angry roar from the giant as it stood answered her question.

"I'd say no. Morgan let's try it again!"

"Got it!" She called back while shooting the giant in the face continuously. It cried out in pure rage and ran straight for her. "Leon now!" With a last ditch effort, Morgan hurled herself away as Leon repeated the boulder incident. Morgan cried out as she put pressure on her injured arm and Leon noticed something about the giant as it was knocked down. A parasite was on it's back.

He ran forward and brought out his boot knife, which he used to continuously swipe at the parasite while the giant was down. Ashley ran around the giant as it started to get back up, forcing Leon off in the process, and helped Morgan to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked, worry evident on her face and in her voice. Morgan's lips were stretched into a grimace and her face was caked in dirt.

"I'll live." She muttered while staggering along with Ashley as the giant swiped at Leon. "Ashley, run on ahead." As they passed through a door that lead them into a new, slightly larger pass, Morgan gave Ashley a gentle shove to get to safety before turning around to help Leon.

"I'm fine, go!" He grunted while diving through the door. Morgan pulled him along, both agents stumbling tiredly as the giant smashed the wall behind them to chase after them. "Ready?" He asked, pushing the brunette behind him as they backed up.

"Shoot!" She cried, aiming for another suspended boulder. Leon obliged and hooked his arm around her waist, pushing her gently against the cavern wall as the boulder crashed down beside him. Her face was flushed like a cherry, despite the situation, as her face was only a few inches from his.

"L-Leon…" She didn't know what to say but something in the background caught her attention. "Look out!" But it was too late, the giant had scooped Leon up in its grasp and used both hands to try and squeeze the young agent.

"Damn!" Leon muttered, trying to wiggle his arm free. Morgan was unleashing bullets into the creature's side but it seemed to be solely focused on breaking every bone in Leon's body. Before that could happen, Leon managed to get his arm free and with it, his knife. He jabbed the knife into the hand holding him and blood splurted out as he was dropped to the ground.

"Leon, Leon are you alright?" Morgan cried as Leon stumbled his way over to her. He grabbed her hand and made a noise to say yes, holding his side with his other arm as they ran. "Your ribs…" She muttered knowing that he would have to suffer with a few broken bones until they left.

"Where's Ashley?" Leon asked glancing over his shoulder to see the giant chasing after them slowly.

"I sent her ahead." Morgan paused. "Let's check in there." Without needing much force, she ran with Leon towards a small hut and inside, they quickly searched for anything useful. Ammo, herbs, and an Old Key. "Ready for this?" She asked softly, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"Ready."

Leon let go of Morgan's hand as she ran forward, getting the giant's attention. Leon and Morgan both started shooting until the giant hunched over once more. Leon ran forward and climbed onto the giant's back and continued to hack off the parasite. When he flipped off, the giant stood but didn't move.

It fell in with a crash and shook the ground, forcing Leon and Morgan to hold onto the cavern walls to continue to stand upright.

"You did it!" Morgan grinned happily running towards Leon. He gave her a small smile while taking her into his arms as gently as he could. Leon buried his face in the crook of her neck and Morgan, guilty of a blushing face, allowed herself to relax in his arms and closed her eyes. "Are you alright?" She whispered gently, running her fingers through his never out of place hair.

"Yes," He murmured against her neck, "Are you alright?" She smiled and kissed his temple before he released her.

"I think I'll live." She gave a cute smile and enjoyed the relief that glowed from his face. It was moments like this that reminded not only Leon, but Morgan also, that there was definitely hope for their mission. Even when the odds were against them, when insane obstacles were thrown their direction, both agents could count on each other to pull through. Morgan took Leon's hand in hers, her gun resting in her leg garter, and the two walked towards the direction Ashley would be waiting for them.

"Morgan…?" Leon burned to memory the smile on the young women's face, how that even though she was covered in dirt and blood, that she still seemed more beautiful than any women he had ever met in his life. Those ocean blue orbs of hers gleamed with laughter and life that gave him his very own determination to protect her, Ashley, and finish this mission.

"Hm?" Said women looked over her shoulder, never stopping from their walking. Leon realized in that instant, there was no doubt in his mind for the reason his heart began to flutter uncontrollably. The way his breath caught in his throat as she smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. Against all odds, against everything Leon had trained himself for and taught himself never to do, he had done something he never expected to do.

"It's nothing," He paused as he found his voice, "You just have a beautiful smile." The smile on her face brightened as she blushed, but he enjoyed it. He knew for sure he had done it, the one thing he wasn't skilled in or ever planned on.

Leon Scott Kennedy fell in love.


	22. Chapter 22

**WHOOHOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER :D **

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of Chapter 22**

**I'm _so_ not going to slack on updates...for awhile at least ;) Anywhoo, the reviews I got have given me some really awesome writing motivation! So keep the reviews coming! I really do appreciate them :3 **

**Alright, let's make this short and sweet! I do NOT own Restident Evil, Leon, or any of the Capcom characters. Morgan and any other original characters, obviously, are mine. Thank the wonderful power of youtube and people who post walkthroughs because that's the only reason this story has a step-by-step storyline resemblance with the game. So, enjoy this not very interesting chapter and I'll have more posted soon :) I LOVE ALL OF YOU! **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The cavern held a sudden peace that Morgan had come to appreciate on this mission. The air wasn't that chilly with the heavy clouds above and, even though she was caked in dirt, she found that once constant nagging feeling to shower was now not so much as a pest to her conscience. Something she was very glad for. Lightning flashed constantly above but at least rain had yet to fall.

"Ashley! You can come out now!" The brunette called out while she and Leon passed old mining sections. All of which were blocked off with boards. "She sure can go far when she needs to." Morgan joked, casting Leon a smile. He smiled back, but something was different about this smile. It was warmer, more natural…which confused her because every smile Leon had shown seemed perfectly normal before. Now, though, for some reason Morgan found her cheeks heating up at the sight and quickly had to turn her attention to something, anything, but Leon.

"Morgan! Leon! You did it!" Ashley called not even seconds later, waving her arm over her head with a relieved smile. "Well, I mean, I knew you could, it's just…you know…hehe." She seemed happy, which she probably was. The poor girl wouldn't stand a chance on her own if creatures like that popped up every now and then.

"It's fine, we get it." Leon chuckled. It was then that the younger blonde noticed the joined hands of the agents and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Awh! Isn't that just sweet!" She grinned childishly while skipping backwards as everyone moved towards a wooden gate. Morgan and Leon both looked at each other with smirks and rolled their eyes. Though on the inside, Morgan's heart was beating far faster than it ever had in her life. Why did she feel so embarrassed suddenly? At the very least she felt overly flustered. "You guys do make, like, the perfect couple." Ashley continued to grin with twinkling eyes.

"Oh but—it's not like…you see Ashley…um.." Morgan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and she suddenly had the urge to crawl under a rock and die. Any rock would do, just so she could hide under it for the rest of her life. Leon seemed perfectly fine with Ashley's comment, in fact, he handled it way better than Morgan could have.

"Thanks kid." Did Leon really have to go and say that to her? Morgan bit her lip, now Ashley would think for sure that they were together! Which they weren't…no matter how nice the idea sounded in Morgan's mind. Managing a calm voice, Morgan looked towards Leon as they all stopped at the locked gate.

"Feel up to doing the honors?"

He nodded and, after his eyes lingered on hers for a few seconds longer, Leon brought out the key they had gotten and used it to unlock the door. What was that look she kept seeing in his eyes? What feeling was he experiencing? It was so intense and Morgan hadn't seen it before, at least, not this strongly.

"Alright let's go." Leon gave the order and pushed the door open. He gave Morgan's hand one last squeeze before letting it go and led the way with his gun raised. Ashley gave Morgan a thumbs up while sticking in-between both agents and Morgan rubbed her face before following after with her TMP in hand.

The group found themselves standing in narrow pathways separated with village made posts and walkways. Villagers seemed to swarm the area but their numbers were far less than previous encounters Leon and Morgan had faced.

"Ashley hide." Morgan ordered and Ashley quickly hid herself in a metal bin. Leon stuffed his handgun in a holder and quickly switched to a shotgun. Morgan was left to use guns that only required the use of one hand. She reloaded as quickly as she could while Leon did the same.

"I'll take left, you take right?" Morgan tossed the idea towards Leon while her eyes scanned over the unaware villagers. "Eck," She grunted, "They seriously creep me out." The statement was muttered to herself more than her partner.

"Right."

Leon and Morgan took only a few steps forward before their presence had been alerted to the villagers. Morgan unleashed continuous rounds of her TMP and Leon blasted villagers back. When their heads exploded, the parasites inside their bodies slashed about trying to kill the two agents. Morgan jumped back with a soft gasp as her neck was almost slashed and rage quickly took over.

Morgan ducked down as another parasite tried to kill her and she tossed her gun up high in the air; while that happened, she pulled out her boot knife and severed the parasite from the body and let it drop dead. She quickly tossed her knife at another parasite that was trying to get to Leon and caught her gun just as the knife killed the 2nd parasite.

Leon gave her a look of astonishment while she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Didn't expect that did ya?" She smirked while they quickly took care of the rest of the villagers. Leon chuckled and shook his head.

"No," He paused to retrieve her knife while grunted from the strain bending over caused his ribs, "No I didn't expect that." Morgan seemed satisfied that she was still able to be a badass agent who was, unfortunately, injured.

"Ashley it's safe now." Morgan called walking up to Leon as he handed her knife back."Thanks." She stuffed it back in her boot and Leon went to help Ashley out of the bin.

"That was quick." Ashley pointed out while dusting herself off. Morgan rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Would you have preferred to wait longer my dear?" She joked and looked over her shoulder to wink at Leon. "Because I'm sure next time we can take our time when fighting for our lives." Ashley gave a playful glare and crossed her arms.

"Oh you know what I meant!" She held a serious façade for a moment longer before both girls burst out into giggles.

"Ahem," Leon coughed to grab their attention. When they looked back at him he motioned for them to follow. "Can we leave yet ladies?" Morgan and Ashley both grinned and linked arms before leading the way to the exit. Leon grabbed whatever ammo he could find along with any herbs and things that could be sold. He had a feeling the merchant would show up before long.

Morgan and Ashley pushed the small wooden doors open and headed through with Leon following. Morgan stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened. What separated them and the other side of a large drop was a very narrow stone bridge. There wasn't even a railing to hold onto.

"I'm going back." She turned with a determined look to walk right past Leon but he stuck his arm out and blocked her way.

"How many times do we have to go over this? I won't let you fall." He sighed lightly while giving her a small encouraging smile. Morgan tossed a frantic look over her shoulder at the little bridge and then Ashley. The blonde looked worried and nervous, probably wondering if her rescuer was going to abandon her. For a split second, Morgan pictured her younger brother Danny standing where Ashley was wearing the same expression. How could she be such a coward? She wasn't being very reliable to her mission.

"Alright…" She gave a shaky breath while turning around with stiff limbs. "Let's do this, quickly."

It was decided that Leon would be in charge of Ashley while crossing while Morgan would take up the rear. Oh how her entire being protested to this plan. While her right arm was useless, Morgan had to rely on her left arm to maintain her imaginary source of balance. You'd think that her 10 years in gymnastics would pay off in this field but fear wins against strength right now.

Leon and Ashley crossed easily and quicker than Morgan had. Ashley called out encouraging shouts while Leon walked towards her and led her by hand to safer grounds. Ashley felt sympathetic for Morgan. She also felt a wave of admiration for how brave Morgan became just for her sake. Ashley smiled as Morgan safely made it across. She'd be sure both Leon and Morgan will get far more than her daddy had promised as soon as they get home.

"Well…" Leon started after he gave Morgan a chance to recollect herself. "Let's check over there before continuing on." He gestured to a small trail that led to a few huts instead of the large door. Morgan and Ashley nodded and followed after him as he jogged ahead. Leon kicked the door open and pointed his shotgun around the room. It was more of an empty house than a hut, they soon realized, and luckily there were some useful items laying about.

"Look at this…" Morgan mumbled while picking up a few files.

"What's it say?" Ashley asked curiously trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Village's Last Defense: I clearly underestimated the American agents' capabilities. They're both still alive. I thought that we could wait until the eggs hatched, but at this rate, they could destroy the whole village before it does. We must take care of this nuisance. We shall change our priorities—for the time being, we will cease our hunt for Luis and ambush the three Americans. There is a building used to enlighten betrayers just beyond the point where you get off the lift .It's a perfect place for ambushing them. If all else fails, they still would need t o face me in order to get past the last gate that leads out of the village. For only before my sight will the gate open…"

Morgan looked towards Leon with wide eyes, he knew exactly what she was thinking. They were screwed. Ashley seemed distraught as well, of course she would be, this news meant her chances of going home were very slim. Morgan placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Leon announced with that always determined mind of his. Morgan nodded in agreement and gave a loud sigh that broke the tension.

"Well, it seems our dear friend Sadler has planned a party for us and, I don't know about you two, but I do enjoy me a party. Let's not keep those nice villagers we seem to never be rid of a visit." Morgan smirked all the while loading her favorite TMP.

Leon and Ashley gave each other looks before shaking their heads with smiles. As much as the odds always seemed to be against them, Morgan realized there was a reason why she had made it so far. It was Leon. She glanced over at him as he and Ashley made small talk while gathering ammo. There was just something about him that made him so different than anyone she had ever worked with before.

The way his hair seemed to switch from a light brown to a bronze blonde and never fell out of place, the way his soft green eyes could go from being so fierce to gentle, but most of all, there was something about him that made everything natural. Natural to the point Morgan always felt calm and less nervous around him, she even faced her fears more than once during this whole damn trip, but he always stayed focus and managed to think of the wellbeing of others before himself. The mission was always a primary objective but he allowed small breaks time to time that kept both his and Morgan's sanity in check.

Morgan felt her cheeks flare in heat as his eyes captured hers. Yes, Leon Kennedy was different than anyone she had ever met. He made her heart flutter and he had even stolen her first real kiss. He was encouraging and protective, sometimes childish while others more serious; the reason why she was still alive.

"Is something wrong?" Leon asked.

Morgan couldn't find her voice right away, it was as if it had been stolen from her momentarily. She could only smile and nod, which she did. Yes, she thought, Leon is different. It was a good type of different, the type that meant she could trust everything she had and was worth to him. Trust is key.

"I'm fine. Let's go, okay?" She asked while sliding her gun into her leg garter and held her hand out towards him. Leon smiled and took her hand in his, Ashley's face lit up with a smile once more at seeing the loving connection between her two saviors. Yes, if Morgan had anything to do with it—which she would certainly die trying to do—this story would have a happy ending.


	23. Chapter 23

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of **

**Hallo everybody! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but rest assured, I'm still alive! I've just been busy with summer activities mwahaha! But I haven't forgotten about those lovely people-yes, I'm talking to YOU-who leave nice reviews and let me know there are people who actually like this story :D Makes a difference in my motivation level *cough*reviewplease*cough***

**Anyway, you guys have my brother to thank for this because he played the game, put up with me for a very long time so I could write this chapter up, so all credit goes to him. Wohoo! Go brothers! :D Alright, as usual, I have to say I don't own any of the characters besides Morgan and her brother Danny, everything else DOES NOT belong to me, sad fact. I noticed I sort of mixed a few parts together in the last chapter, just slightly because the walkthrough I had used for it was what I followed...so I'm sorry for that but everything should be right from here on out. Ok, I'll hush now, happy reading!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Eh," Morgan sighed as the cold air smacked her in the face upon leaving the little shack Leon, Ashley, and herself were recovering in. "I hate this weather." Upon mumbling to herself and pulling Leon with her while she walked, Morgan forced herself to let go of Leon's hand and pushed stray strands of brown hair out of her face as she did so. Morgan allowed herself a moment to take a good look at her surroundings. Her blue eyes found themselves looking up towards a small set of wooden stairs , blue fire burning brightly against her dark surroundings. "Hmm…I wonder…"

Morgan took a few short strides towards the steps and stared up at them curiously. Her eyes then focused on the gaps between the steps and peeked out into the light fog to see the shadows below in the drop of the canyon. Her stomach dropped at the thought of what if I fell and determination forced her to hold her head up high.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" A curious and slightly unsure Leon asked as the brunette started walking up each step. She didn't answer, couldn't answer to be more precise; fear was holding her voice hostage as she forced herself to the top. Then, suddenly, the fear melted away in one short moment and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Mr. Merchant! I missed you!"

Leon chuckled as he and Ashley followed after Morgan and joined her on the ledge. He was right when he thought they'd run into the merchant at some point soon. Morgan hugged the odd fellow as gently as she could, minding her arm, before stepping back to step out of his personal space.

"Hello strangers, nice to see you're all still alive." The merchant chuckled lightly. Leon nodded with a small smile.

"We aren't that easy to kill off." Leong replied which Morgan and Ashley simply smiled at. "We have some things to sell if you want them." Leon then proceeded to trade in any valuables the group had obtained and stocked up on ammo once more.

"Good bye Mr. Merchant, please take care of yourself until we meet again!" Morgan smiled with a wave as she took Leon's hand and pulled him along. Ashley skipped down the steps easily while Morgan used Leon's support to not fall through the very small spaces between the steps. As if her body would actually fall through anyway, but Leon decided he'd be better off just being silent and helpful rather than funny.

"May we leave now? I thought you were looking forward to the ambush?" The agent couldn't help but provide a small teasing voice as Morgan released his hand. She grinned while holding up the peace sign with two fingers.

"You bet I am! I want to lead the way!" She excitedly skipped about as the group headed towards the large ominous doors lit on either side by glowing orange torches. Thunder crashed lightly above with a light rain fall starting to soak the trio.

"I hate this place!" Ashley whined as her hair clung to her face. Morgan cast a sympathetic and understanding look at the blonde. She totally understood what she was feeling.

"Just a little longer and you can live in the warmth and safety of your bed!" A reassuring pat was applied gently to Ashley's head as the blue eyed agent smiled comfortingly towards her. Leon shook his head, the sad part of this was that he could actually picture both girls hiding in their beds to avoid weather and anything remotely close to this mission.

"Um…it won't open."

Leon looked up to see Morgan trying, and failing, to push the door open. The face in the middle of the doors held one red eye which instantly told him bad news.

"It's not going to open yet, it's missing a piece. See the eyes? One is missing unfortunately. Looks like we're taking a detour." Pointing out the clue to the girls made them both nod with frowns. His green eyes looked towards a path to the side and Leon took the lead once more; seeing as they were stuck here a little longer Leon decided it'd be only natural to face any dangers before Ashley or Morgan had to, if only by a few seconds.

The path led up a small hill to a set of metal stairs; these stairs led to Morgan's ultimate death trap. Metal lifts were coming up a very steep drop and turning around on a metal line to go back down. Red flags flew up in Morgan's mind, her heart began pumping a mile a minute as she began to shake uncontrollably. The carts, she noticed right away, provided little to no protection against riders should they stand close to the end. Meaning one thing to her: there were three of them and very little room per lift.

"I-I-I don't suppose w-we c-can just stay here…?" Came the very nervous squeak from Morgan. Ashley and Leon looked back at her with gentle faces. Ashley placed her hand gently on the woman's shoulder.

"It's ok Morgan, we won't let you fall. I promise." The younger girl tried her best to smile encouraging. After all, she needed to be useful somehow to the agents besides following orders. Ashley took Morgan's good arm and pulled her towards the lifts as gently as she could. "Leon won't let you fall either, right?"

"Of course not. Haven't I already proven this?" He smiled reassuringly as a lift came up and around the platform. Morgan, stiffly and slightly forced by Ashley, stepped onto the metal lift reluctantly. Her breathing was suddenly quick and short as she became on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I'm going to die…" She whispered while gripping Ashley's arm tightly. She had her eyes screwed shut to avoid the very bad idea of looking down, the tendency Morgan had to do occasionally up in high places. This would definitely be the worst time to try that.

"Oh no, Leon look!"

Leon followed Ashley's point to see villagers riding the lifts up. He raised his gun and took the first lift out; but he soon discovered far more were riding up.

"Morgan can you shoot?" He asked while continuing to take out villagers. Morgan forced herself to open her eyes just a fraction in time to see a small scythe come twirling towards her and Ashley. Without warning the brunette stepped in front of Ashley and pulled out her gun quickly to deflect the object with a bullet. She was still trying to breathe properly but she nodded her head to Leon despite her condition.

"Yes, I can." Morgan then aided Leon in shooting the villagers that were riding the lifts. They found that a simple shot to the head or knees would send the villagers over the side of their rides. It wasn't as bad as it could have been at least. Well, until their lift passed a small line repair station. A villager appeared on the ledge and jumped onto the top of their lift with an axe. Morgan, screaming frantically with Ashley, unleashed every bullet she had left in her gun at the madman. He continued to try and cut their lift from the line but failed to do so after Morgan completely obliterated his head. The body fell into the abyss below. "AND STAY DEAD!"

Leon finished off the last villagers in sight before sighing and turning to face Morgan and Ashley. Ashley was patting Morgan's good shoulder gently while Morgan, well, she was glaring at the metal lift they were on with angry tears storming down her cheeks. This was something he wasn't quite sure how to handle and eventually figured it would be for the best to just let Morgan calm down on her own. The lift brought them to the landing where everyone eagerly stepped off. Morgan stepped as far away from the lifts as she could and took a moment to breathe, collect herself, and stop crying.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ashley whispered up to Leon. Her brown eyes were full of worry as both of them looked over at Morgan. Leon ruffled her hair with a small smile. In truth he wasn't sure exactly how 'ok' Morgan could be after that, but he gave her the answer she wanted to her.

"She'll be fine, she's always pulled through for us hasn't she?" At this Ashley nodded and smiled.

Morgan gripped the metal locket that held her brother's picture inside it. She didn't have her rosary, it was given to Luis the last time she saw him to ensure his safety. Morgan took a deep, shuddering breath, and wiped her eyes. She was alive. The lift ride was over and she didn't die, now she needed to grow up and get on with the mission.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Morgan finally sighed slamming more ammo into her gun. Leon nodded and, after casting her one more quick look to make sure she was truly alright, he led the way around the corner of the room. A control room appeared behind a large glass window and the trio ventured inside.

The room looked simple enough, it was layered with dirt and rust around the walls and stray objects in the room. The walls were brick and Morgan quickly noticed the room continued on further back. Leon, instead, took his full attention to the machinery below the glass windows. While Morgan and Ashley headed to the back, he stayed in the front to try and figure out what the machine actually did. Something with the lift, no doubt.

"Check the lockers Ash." Morgan called lightly while looking through the first few lockers. That's all the additional side room was: lockers. She found a few herbs and ammo cartridges and Ashley did too. "Well, it's not much but something is better than nothing I guess." She muttered as Ashley handed her anything she found.

"Are you doing alright Morgan? You're still a little pale. I wish I had something to give you, water or food or something to help…I'm sorry. You're both in this mess because of me." Ashley frowned and looked down in shame. If she hadn't gone to school that day, she wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place. She lifted her head up when Morgan placed a gentle hand on her head.

"It's nothing you need to be sorry about Ashley," Morgan smiled lightly, "True it's very unfortunate we have to be in this chaotic mess, but in an odd sense, it sort of has it's good points. Take me and Leon for example. We're both agents, work in the same field, carry the same disastrous past, but we've never met until this mission…and you see how close we've become. This mission has brought us together." Ashley smiled as she recalled the times Leon and Morgan acted more as a couple rather than some badass agents sent by her father. "So no more apologies ok missy? Let's go."

"Thank you Morgan…" Ashley smiled softly as Morgan pulled her around the corner to rejoin Leon. He stood by the door.

"So what's up with the machines, it activate anything special or is it just for the lift?" Morgan quirked a brow in question. Leon smirked, he knew she was back to being herself again.

"Unfortunately ladies, it's only for the lift." Ashley and Morgan smiled while he pushed the door open, holding it open for both of them like the gentleman he was.

"Thank you dear sir, wherever have you been all my life?" Morgan winked as she passed him, holding out a few things she had collected inside with Ashley. Leon grinned like a kid and pecked her cheek with a quick kiss, this action going missed by Ashley for once.

"In the Wal-Mart ads, back of the catalog." He winked back making Morgan burst out into a fit of giggles. She smacked his arm playfully as the group descended around the lift pad down a small set of metal stairs. Ashley, for once, leading the way since there weren't any threats yet…yet being the keyword. She smiled to herself, her thoughts on the two agents steps behind her.

"Erm, guys?" Ashley called out unsurely as her eyes glanced between more stairs that went down to their right, or the small path way that led to the mouth of a cave to the left. Morgan looked towards the stairs while Leon looked towards the cave.

"Rock paper scissors?" Morgan asked childishly. Leon rolled his eyes but nodded, holding one hand out in a fist as Morgan did the same. Ashley shook her head and tried to keep her laughter in. This was a comical scene indeed.

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors!"

On Morgan's go both agents threw the hand sign of their choice out and Ashley leaned in to see who had what. Leon had his hand flat out for paper while Morgan had her hand still balled in a fist for rock.

"Looks like I win, we go through the cave." A proud smirk stretched across Leon's face as Morgan puffed her cheeks out, scrunched her nose up, and inwardly groaned. "Come on let's go." Placing his hand over Morgan's still clenched fist, Leon gave her hand a small squeeze before walking ahead with his gun raised.


	24. Chapter 24

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of**

**Ok this will be quick and brief, I just want to thank a few reviewers for leaving some really great reviews for me, they really made my day. I want to thank AlarataraWitchIce, 88dragon06, ShiningGalaxy, and OhDaaaym who are just some of the amazing readers that I have come to know (: I don't own Resident Evil or the characters besides my own characters. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the latest chapter! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Foreign shouts could be heard from the mouth of the cave though fortunately no villagers came running out. Yet. Leon motioned for Ashley to stand behind himself and Morgan, who had a much easier time dealing with crossing the wooden planks from solid ground to the cave. Morgan already knew what Leon was planning before he even said anything. She leaned out around the cave wall just a bit to see a man holding an explosive. Morgan smirked, aimed, and fired.

"Gah!" Ashley gasped as the explosion shook the cave slightly. The villagers, what few of them there were, were caught in the explosion and died without any strain on Leon's bruised body or Morgan's broken arm. The blue eyed woman stood and smiled.

"Nice job Morgan." Leon commented stepping out completely from the protection of the wall. There was a ladder at the far end of the tunnel, behind the sand bags the villagers with dynamite had used to hide behind. Morgan eyed the ladder with a pained expression, how in the world was she going to make this work again? Sure she could climb ladders, she has done so before with her arm as it was, but she didn't necessarily enjoy it either. "Morgan, stay here with Ashley while I go up and see what I can find." The order was much appreciated by both females. Ashley didn't want to really go up the ladder either nor did she want to leave Morgan alone. Not like she could be of any help but still, she did have the gun Morgan gave her when they first rescued her still…it was for emergencies only but one could never be too careful.

Leon climbed up quickly and walked at a light pace through the man made tunnel; scattered torches lit the walls provided enough light to see the single villager up ahead. He lifted his gun and blasted the man's head open. But a tentacle from the parasite inside his body took the head's place and swung violently through the air. Leon quickly took out a flash grenade and tossed it forward, destroying the parasite instantly. He looked around, spotted a smooth slab of rock, and examined the fresh splatter of blood across the surface.

"This blood's still fresh…was there some kind of ritual here?" He wondered aloud, eyeing the crimson liquid a second longer before turning and spotting a chest at the dead end of the tunnel. Leon, cautious as always, opened the chest with his gun raised in one hand—in case something were to pop out—but all he found as a jewel.

Leon examined the Yellow Catseye from the chest before shoving inside his vest pocket for later use. He turned and jogged back to the later. The action hurt his ribs but alas, there was nothing he could do but bare the pain.

"There's nothing up here, let's go back to the stairs." He called out climbing down the ladder. Morgan and Ashley nodded, Morgan smirking as she led the way back since it was her idea all along to go this way. The trio came to the metal stairs once more and ventured down quickly only to spot the merchant once again.

"Hello Morgan." The merchant announced before Morgan could shout out some crazy announcement like she usually did. He would never mention it, like he would never mention how he always popped up in random places, but Morgan had the tendency to provide headaches to the salesman. He lived in a normally quiet area, it was to be expected. Though he would never tell her because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, as odd as the thought seemed.

"It didn't take us long to find you again." Said girl smiled. Ashley would never understand how Morgan could be so happy around the salesman, he was just so…creepy.

"We're going to need some more medical supplies I have a feeling." Leon announced and the merchant quickly exchanged a first aid kit for some money. "Ashley, I'm going to need your help doing something…" Leon announced walking a little ways away from the merchant's selling spot.

"Thanks Mr. Merchant for always being there for us." Morgan smiled before following after Leon and Ashley. Her eyes shot wide as she saw Leon sitting down, shirt off along with his side holsters. What alarmed her wasn't the fact that Ashley was needed to wrap the medic wrap around his torso, but the large ugly bruises that danced around Leon's ribcage. How could he have walked so much, run and climb even, with wounds like that? He didn't even look like he was ever in pain!

"Is this good enough?" Ashley asked with a blushing face as she tied the knot together once she was done. She didn't look up because she didn't want to see Leon's face twisted in pain.

"Yea…thanks." He grunted out before pulling his shirt and holsters back on. Morgan frowned as he stood. She didn't like the thought of either of them, mostly just him, pushing their bodies so hard in this condition. "Morgan, I'm going to need to rewrap your arm." Her eyes flew wide at his gentle, slightly hesitant, request.

"U-Um…ok…"

Morgan walked forward a bit and clenched her teeth together, readying herself for the pain that was sure to come. Leon and Ashley looked at each other with reluctant faces and nodded, Ashley going to Morgan's side to provide whatever comfort she could.

"It's ok Morgan, you can squeeze my hand if you need to." Ashley offered. Morgan shook her head quickly, her eyes never looking away from Leon's face as he undid the makeshift arm sling.

"I wouldn't want to break your hand Ashley."

Morgan clenched her teeth together, her lips pressed in a tight line as her arm fell from the sling. Pain coursed through her shoulder immensely, a scream came out as a whimper and her eyes blinked back tears. Leon felt horrible for doing this to her but needed to see if her arm was still in normal position. Luckily, it was, just bruised and limp. He rewrapped everything, from her shoulder—earning more whimpers and very low strings of curse words—all the way down her arm to her wrist. The previous bandages had loosened but now, by being a little tighter, her arm shouldn't hurt so much when she ran around.

"Sorry." Leon whispered softly as he remade a new arm sling for her, this time one that would keep her arm tightly in place. It was as comfortable as it was going to get for her but it was far better than it had been before. Morgan couldn't speak right away, afraid to open her mouth and release the screams she had bottled up. Ashley then noticed Morgan had her good hand clenched ,nails digging into her palm and had drawn blood.

"Oh Morgan, your hand!" Ashley cried taking the other woman's hand to smooth her clenched fist out. Leon even wrapped that up too, so it wouldn't sting later when she held her gun. That, or he just didn't like the sight of her harming herself.

"I'm ok," Morgan finally breathed calmly, "Thank you, but I'm ok." She felt the need to repeat herself after receiving unsure glances between Ashley and Leon.

"Well, if you say so…" Ashley drawled out unsure. Morgan forced a smile and nodded.

"I do, are you both ok?" Morgan asked shifting from one leg to the other. Ashley and Leon both nodded back.

"Let's get going then."

Leon led the way to the door lit by a torch and Morgan and Ashley followed behind quickly. A small path led the trio to a large farm house. Morgan's gut told her something bad was waiting for them as they approached the large structure.

"I don't know how safe it'll be to bring her with us inside…something just doesn't seem right here." She whispered to Leon as he pressed a hand to the door. Leon looked at Morgan and understood her request with a nod and looked back towards Ashley.

"You better stay outside, Ashley go hide."

"Right. Stay safe you guys." Ashley nodded before running off to hide somewhere. Morgan and Leon looked towards each other, nodded and stepped inside. The air inside was cold, it was oddly quiet too. Morgan raised her gun as she looked around, Leon doing the same. A quick shift in the lighting alarmed Morgan, maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her but she thought she saw something move. A shadow maybe?

Leon felt a sudden presence behind them and spun around only to have a hand connect with his throat. The Big Cheese, Bitores Mendez, stood glaring fiercely at the male agent.

"LEON!" Morgan cried out as Leon was thrown harshly, his back hitting a ceiling beam before he fell to the ground. Morgan ducked down quickly before the giant man could do the same to her, she aimed up and took as many shots as she could before being kicked across the room. Meanwhile, Leon had rolled over to a barrel of gasoline, kicking it over so the liquid spilt across the floor and onto Mendez.

"Hasta Luego!" Leon glared, pulling the trigger of the bullet that would spark the fire that would engulf the man's body. He then dove to the side, as far from gasoline puddle as he could. The blast from the barrel shook the wooden building. Both agents shielded their face from the flames.

Morgan watched in fear as Mendez didn't die. In fact, the complete opposite happened. His hands grew longer, thinner, with vary sharp nails and his entire body, now visible since his coat had burned away, had extended to the form of a centipede body. If there had been anything in her stomach to empty, Morgan most definitely would have vomited. Tentacle like claws extended from his back and his focus was on Leon.

"Morgan run!" Leon shouted while switching to his shotgun. Morgan scrambled to her feet and climbed up a wooden ladder with much difficulty. Leon continued to run around the flames below while shooting, and she herself had started to use her trusty TMP from above. Leon dodged a massive swipe from the giant creature and climbed up another ladder as well.

"This is so insane…" Morgan muttered to herself, jamming another clip into her gun one-handedly. She aimed for the thing's spiny midsection and found his weakness. "Leon! Aim for his middle! The spine is his weakness!" She cried out to the platform Leon was running around on. She gasped as Mendez changed his focus to her, yelling out as he changed his attacking to her. Morgan screamed as a claw landed next to her and she ran as far away from it as possible. She came to another ladder, her only way down or even away from death. "Oh shit…"

"Morgan go, I'll cover you!" Leon shouted frantically shooting his shotgun shells into the creature's midsection. Morgan cringed as she nodded and jumped down, ignoring the ladder all together. Luckily, she didn't hurt her leg. Morgan spun around to continue shooting as she took long strides back to a different ladder. All the while avoiding raging flames on the ground.

"Leon, grenade! Now!" She shouted while avoiding the slowly approaching Mendez. Leon tossed a grenade across the room to her and she caught it, pulled the pin, and rolled it towards the Big Cheese. As quickly as she could manage, she climbed the ladder behind her right before the grenade went off. Leon sent one more shell into the man's stomach and with a sickening snap, the body severed in half.

Morgan and Leon both stared in horror as the legs of the body continued walking around until collapsing to the ground, the upper half, however, was very much alive and Mendez used his tentacle claws to latch onto ceiling beams. Morgan and Leon aimed together to shoot him down. He was still targeting her.

"Die already Damnit!" Morgan cursed while fumbling with another clip. Mendez swung up so he hung before her and swiped his clawed hand at Morgan. Morgan hurled her body to the side before any real damage could be dealt to her body, her back taking the full force of the dive; yes, her cheek obtained a few scratches but it was better that than her head rolling on the floor. Her gun, however, slide across the wooden planks holding her up and fell to the dirt ground below. "Oh no, that's not good." Mumbling to herself, the brunette realized she was defenseless.

Leon aimed as best he could through the rising smoke in the room, his fear was centered on Morgan as she pulled her boot knife out and ran away from the pursuing mutated man.

"I've got to do something…" He muttered to himself, running to meet her halfway. Their ceiling ledges didn't touch but if she jumped Leon could pull her to his. "Morgan run this way, I'll catch you just jump!" He yelled shoving more shells into his gun. Morgan slammed her knife into hand that tried to swipe at her again before she took off towards Leon.

"But my gun fell!" She yelled facing Leon from the gap that separated them. Leon rolled his eyes while sending his last bullet in his shot gun at Mendez. With a shout, he dropped from the ceiling beam he had been holding and crumpled to the ground. Leon knew he wasn't dead, not yet at least.

"I have my handgun just get over here!" Leon shouted urgently. Leave it to Morgan to worry about her gun while she had a mutated Mendez pursuing. "Just jump!"

"Ease up man, I'm trying! In case you forgot, Acrophobia over here!" Morgan groaned looking down at the seemingly very distant ground. Well, she did jump down the ladder earlier but that was entirely different. In Morgan's mind, at least, that made sense. Mendez yelled out something that didn't quite come out in English, or any language either agent had ever heard before, and once again he had swung himself up to a ceiling beam.

"Just jump Damnit!" The suddenly frantic cry from Leon made Morgan glance over her shoulder to see Mendez closing in on her. Morgan sighed.

"Why couldn't we fight in a field of flowers? Or even a forest with rabid animals?" Morgan muttered to herself before running and pushing herself off the ledge she stood on. A cry escaped her throat and hand shot out to grasp Leon's as he pulled her safely onto his side before she could fall. As if he'd let that happen anyway.

"Here, get ready." Leon ordered placing his handgun in Morgan's hands as the two began backing away. Leon's new focus, now that Morgan was safely at his side, was to reload his empty shotgun. If all else failed he could certainly try to beat Mendez with it…not.

"Just die already!" Morgan hissed pulling the trigger of her handgun. The bullets felt so slow moving unlike her TMP. Mendez continued to close in on the two, disappearing in the cover of the smoke from the fire below, and then he suddenly appeared in front of Leon and Morgan. "Leon watch out!" Morgan cried, pushing Leon to the side while she jumped back in the other direction to avoid being sliced in half.

**(Author's note: Acrophobia means fear of heights)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Resident Evil 4: What I'm Made Of Chapter 25**

**Ok I just wanted to say I've re-read my existing chapters for this story and I realized I have lots of errors…Yes I know Leon's knife is actually attached to his belt instead of in his boot like I keep saying, that's entirely my fault for simply asking my brother where it was rather than actually playing the game right away. (I know I know, I started writing on a whim and ****then**** used the game…smart.)**

**In case it's getting confusing in some parts, it's Morgan's ****right**** arm that is broken. She's carrying a TMP in her leg holder and a handgun on her belt. You don't even know how many times I had to go back and figure that out, aren't I great?…Hehe.**

**Now what I realized is the error: Morgan for most of the story carried a shotgun and a rifle with her, before her arm was broken, and I realized they sort of just…disappeared. Lol. Let's just go with the idea that since her arm is broken and it's hard to lug those items around that they were just left behind where El Gigante was fought. **

**Hmm…I think that's all so far. Oh, I know Leon's eyes are blue also but I called them green once or twice and I never really felt like fixing it so in this story he'll have green eyes :D **

**Eh, ok, I'm done for now. If anything else pops up that I missed I'll mention it next chapter m'kay? I don't own the characters or the game! Not much happens here but at least it's a little something-somethin for you guys ^^ Happy reading!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Leon rolled to the side, avoiding another claw, and continued to reload his shotgun. He could tell these last two rounds would be all they would need to take Mendez down for good. The smoke was really becoming a problem as far as breathing and seeing went. How comical would that be? Dying by smoke inhalation instead of being sliced to death by a freak of nature, that's just the kind of ending Leon Kennedy would have. Not.

"This time stay down!"

_BANG._

The close range shot sent Mendez down to the floor once more. Morgan continued to shoot but Leon could tell even from where he stood, that their fight was over. He walked over to Morgan and placed his hand over hers, silently telling her to lower her gun and cease fire.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?" Leon asked lightly, walking to a ladder and jumping down. He glanced towards Mendez's body watching with fascination as something fell from the man's head. An eye. "Ok jump down I'll catch you." Morgan groaned, slid the handgun in her leg holster, and crouched down.

"Here I come." She sighed without any resistance and jumped down into Leon's awaiting arms. He smiled lightly, never once showing how any movement hurt his ribs, and continued to hold her as he walked towards the dead body. Despite the situation, and the hell they had just gone through, Leon Kennedy could make any moment special. "You can put me down Mr. Wal-Mart ad man." Morgan giggled reaching up with her good hand to poke his cheek. Leon flashed her a warm smile before setting her down gently on her feet.

"I believe those doors we went to earlier will open now." Leon remarked while pocketing the eye. Morgan's mouth hung open as she watch Leon brush it off like it were nothing. "…what?"

"That was an eye ball you just put in your pocket. An EYE ball." She shivered at the mental image that replayed in her mind. Leon quirked a brow while crossing his arms. No the flames and smoke behind him didn't seem to push any alarm or haste for leaving on the agents. No, they had important things to discuss at the moment. Things like why pocketing someone's eye is strange.

"So?"

"So" Morgan pressed," that's just totally gross! Ew! Would you like your eye to be put in someone's pocket?" Morgan cried waving her hand around in the air as Leon found her TMP. He tried very hard to successfully keep the smirk he so very much wanted to flash the young woman hidden.

"If it meant whoever had it could use it for whatever then sure, why not? It's just an eye and I'll be dead hopefully when they take it." Leon grabbed her hand to pull her to the open hole in the wall that possibly was a door at one point before he got the bright idea to blow a barrel up. "Careful of the fire." He noted, jumping over burning planks and under semi-hanging ones.

"Thanks Mom." Morgan smirked, rolling her eyes as she followed suit. "I can't believe you grabbed his eye…" She then proceeded to mutter to herself softly. Leon chuckled, shaking his head as he turned to give Morgan her gun back. "Oh my baby! I'm so sorry for letting you fall!" She cried taking it back quickly. Leon leaned over, lowering his face to Morgan's as he slid his hand to the handle of his handgun that rested securely in her leg holster.

"Hmm, it seems your gun gets more love than I do, that makes me sad..." He whispered with a smirk. Leon then proceeded to lean in closer, pressing his lips to Morgan's with a long awaited amount of passion. He couldn't pull her as close as he wanted, minding her arm, but he held the back of her neck to bring her face closer to his. The warm blush that colored Morgan's face gave Leon satisfaction as she froze, unable to move from her spot. That is, until Ashley ran out from her hiding spot.

"Hey are you guys ok?" She called running up to the two. Morgan blinked the intense feelings from her mind, trying to clear her head, and pulled away from Leon with a cherry red face.

"Leon! There are children in sight!" She tried to scold him but a goofy smile was spread across her face. Leon smiled innocently, a little annoyed they couldn't continue now that Ashley had rejoined them, but as Ashley ran up to Morgan and cluelessly inspected the woman's cheek wound, he mouthed "We'll continue later" to Morgan who, if possible, got even redder.

"Oh Morgan! Your face! You just keep getting beat up don't you." Ashley frowned while looking over Morgan's sliced cheek. She looked down and ripped a small section of her shirt and then pressed it to Morgan's cheek. "There, I got it."

"Oh don't worry Ash," Morgan suddenly switched her attention to Ashley, "It's alright, a little scratch won't kill me if a giant can't." In fact, Morgan entirely forgot about Mendez scratching her cheek. Ashley frowned even more.

"There's not much I can do but at least let me worry over your well being!" Ashley looked up at Leon then. "That means you too." Morgan smiled and gave Ashley a one armed hug, keeping her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest! Looks like my brother has some competition to look out for, do you think they make papers where you can adopt a sibling?"

Leon and Ashley smiled at Morgan and Leon ruffled Ashley's hair like a big brother would. She wasn't such a bad kid, just scared and well off on just about everything she'll ever need in life. Also known as being spoiled but she didn't act like it too much.

"Can we go yet?" He asked inclining his head back to motion to the path they had taken to get here. The girls nodded and walked with him back the way they had come. The merchant was where they had left them and they waved walking past him, then a thought popped into Morgan's mind.

"I just realized we're down to a few handguns, a TMP, a Red9, and your shotgun…are you sure we don't need any that'll help us survive?" Morgan asked stopping abruptly. Leon glanced at the merchant then at her.

"If we did buy anything it'd be a rifle," He nodded with a thoughtful look, "Would you be able to carry it though?" Seeing as Morgan was in charge of it last time there was a strong chance she'd like to carry one again. The trio back-tracked to the merchant. "We've decided to purchase a rifle and more ammo for it."

"Sorry…I lost the one you gave me last time." Morgan sheepishly rubbed her neck. The merchant chuckled as he handed her another rifle and Leon gave him money for it.

"It's alright."

The trio once again waved as they left, Morgan's rifle slung over her shoulder now, and the merchant waved back. It really was an odd scene, or at least Ashley thought so. Another thought dawned in Morgan's mind as Leon led the way up the metal steps back to the lift station.

"Now Morgan, you didn't fall the first time so don't get to thinking that you'll fall the way up." Ashley chimed sensing Morgan's discomfort. Morgan made a face but nodded sourly, indicating she wouldn't throw a fit or freak out like she had earlier.

"Damn lifts…" Morgan muttered under her breath as the trio stepped onto the metal lift yet again. Maybe it was her imagination but the ride up really wasn't that bad. "Maybe facing your fears pays off after awhile…" The lift shook slightly making Morgan cling to Ashley. "Spoke too soon." Ashley felt sorry for Morgan but couldn't help giggling at the horrible timing of her 'spoke too soon' comment.

Everyone quickly left the cable carts and headed back to their earlier destination: the locked intimidating door. Morgan made a disgusted face as Leon took out the eyeball from Mendez and raised it up cautiously. To her surprise and his satisfied smirk, a laser scanned the eye and a click sounded.

"No way," Morgan gaped, "Did that seriously just work?" Leon turned to give her a satisfied 'yes it did' look, smugly smirking to himself. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked past him, pushing the door open first and walking through while grumbling to herself.

"She gets grumpy over weird things…" Ashley blinked as Leon shook his head with a laugh. They followed after the woman who unknowingly stole his heart, though she could be a tad bit childish here and a little foul mouthed there, she was certainly someone worth holding such silly arguments with. Morgan Rose Michaels. Leon briefly thought how Morgan Rose Kennedy sounded much more appealing as they chased after the running woman.

Morgan skidded to a halt as a moving light in the distance caught her attention. She squinted her dark blue eyes to see in the night as the pair of lights took a sharp turn and the sound of a truck engine roared in the night. Her heart stopped as she realized what exactly she was looking at.

"Leon take my rifle and take out the driver!" Without even waiting for a reply the rifle was tossed through the air to the agent and he quickly loaded and aimed. "Ashley get back." Morgan could be heard muttering as she ran back and backed up with the blonde. Leon looked through the scope and waited for the driver's head to pop into view. "Any day now Leon!"

Bang.

One shot and the driver was out. So that let another problem: the truck was still in drive.

"Everyone back!"

Leon took cautious steps back, keeping the girls behind him, and the truck swerved and crashed into the road side wall. The front exploded and Morgan smirked. She loved when things went 'boom'.

"Nice shot." She commented while taking the rifle back and slung it over her shoulder. Leon rolled his eyes as Morgan jogged up ahead, taking out villagers that had been climbing out of the side-turned back end of the truck.

"You alright Ashley?" Leon asked looking back at the blonde who nodded with a small quick smile.

"Yes, are you?" She asked tilting her head slightly, hands promptly placed on her hips; Ashley figured Leon to be that one guy who never really showed if something was troubling him and burden the thought with other people. Still, it was always worth a shot asking, out of concern if not politeness.

"Sure am, let's go join Morgan before she blows everything up…on a second thought, maybe we should just take our time. If she blows everything up before we get there then we can just leave." Laughing lightly the older agent ruffled her hair, keeping his smile on his face while he led the way after Morgan. Ashley grinned, he was like the big brother she never had but always wanted.


	26. Chapter 26

**HALLO! How is everyone doing, good I hope:DDD**

**Sorry for the lack of update, guess who started school again? Unfortunatly, this girl. Blaah, I don't like it but there's nothing I can do about it, suck it up right? Heh, this is a short little chapter, well short to me anyway, nothing exciting really happens. Honestly, I just wanted to let you guys know I was still alive and still writing (sadly no one noticed or reviewed the kingdom hearts oneshot I made a little while ago T.T) BUT that's ok, Resident Evil is beast anyway. Well I hope to be updating more often and I hope to actually have some action scenes coming! Woohoo! **

**I don't own anything or anyone besides Morgan and her brother, thank you youtube and generous people who post up walk throughs, and thank you kaittybee for your nice review, watching, alerting, and favoriting, it seriously gave me a motive to update. So tadaa~**

**Review for a quicker update! XD**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"It's foggy…that means something bad is about to happen…" Was the comment Leon and Ashley heard as they rejoined Morgan. She was looking around, gun lowered but still in hand, with her eyes squinting through the light passing fog that blanketed the area. The anxiety made her hands shake, maybe the fear, but she knew she had to be on her toes.

"This isn't a horror movie you know." Leon noted causing Morgan to whirl around with big eyes. "What…don't tell me I _startled_ you!" A look of disbelief covered Leon's face. Morgan, while Ashley shook her head with a soft chuckle, bit her lip while her face turned red.

"Um, well, no! Duh!"

Turning her head away, Morgan pouted at how easily she was caught off guard. However, everyone around her should know by now that when she starts thinking, reality is pushed aside momentarily. A groan soon followed her pout and Morgan stomped off with her gun raised.

"You guys will be the _perfect _old married couple later on in life." Ashley giggled to herself as she skipped off after Morgan with Leon following behind her. "I can totally picture it."

"Picture what?" Morgan asked over her shoulder as she eyed a bridge a few yards to her left. Before Ashley could answer, Leon turned at the sound of voices and so did the girls. Torches led the mob of villagers holding the usual. Pitchforks, scythes, and pointy objects.

"On the other side of the bridge!" Leon turned and nudged Ashley forward and then Morgan. The trio ran across the wide wooden bridge with haste followed with quick thinking. "Ashley, you take that one." Leon ordered, pointing to a crank.

"O-Ok." Ashley's voice cracked but she ran to the crank while Leon ran to the one opposite of it. Morgan stood between them, hand gun raised as she fired shots at the approaching villagers.

"Ready?" As Ashley nodded to Leon, they both began turning the cranks. The wooden bridge started to lift, the middle splitting in half as either end pulled up. Ultimately, the trio were safe and separated from the mob.

"Well isn't this convenient!" The brunette smirked turning to her friends. Leon's eyes were weary but he nodded after a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Right." With Ashley running ahead, Leon and Morgan tailed after her through the brick stoned tunnel. After a few minutes of light jogging, the group slowed to a walk. Stepping out of the tunnel brought them to an open area with stairs and statues.

"I love how the scenery is always changing here," Morgan noted with a dry chuckle, "I don't have to worry about being bored with my surroundings ever at least." While Leon cut and smashed open scattered wooden barrels, Morgan ventured over towards a charcoaled tree. She leaned against it carefully, minding its unnaturally dark colored bark, and allowed a small moment of rest to charge her body. A light draft pressed against the long loose strands of her hair from somewhere behind the tree. With stone walls on either side of her, she peeked around the base of the tree to see a small path.

"Hmm…I'll just see what I can find." Grinning, Morgan kicks down the barrel blocking her way and skips about in this new found area. It led around a short corner to a chest full of gold, lots of gold actually, but left nothing else for her to find so she turned and headed back. No one even noticed she had left.

"So are we good?" Morgan called out after taking her place at the tree once more. Leon looked up as did Ashley, who was following him around like a lost puppy looking for something to do.

"Why, you have somewhere you need to be?" He remarked wriggling his eyebrows a tad, the playful tone in his voice caused Morgan to smile and roll her eyes.

"Why yes Mr. Kennedy, I can think of plenty of places I need to be as well as the trail of broken hearts I left before I started this mission." Well, not really. Leon scoffed.

"Trail of broken hearts? I find that unlikely." Casually joining her, Ashley stayed a few feet back to watch with big eyes at the scene before her. Of course it was all a joking matter seeing as Leon and Morgan were having more difficulty wearing serious faces. Leon stepped close to the young woman, a single foot away from her body, a handsome smile planted on his dirt covered face. Morgan puffed her cheeks out and pointed her finger into his chest.

"You trying to start something with me? Because I can _so_ bring it!" Morgan stood up straight with a growing smirk.

"Um…guys…" Ashley's small voice was ignored as Leon inched closer to Morgan.

"Someone as sensitive and kind as you couldn't even dare to break something as fragile as someone's heart. At least, I hope not because…" Cupping her face gently, Leon's thumb carefully caressed the small cut on her cheek. Morgan's face was flushed, her eyes lost in his with her lips waiting to press against the handsome man's before her.

"Because…?" She pressed on with a soft whisper. Leon smiled as he breathed warm breath across her face.

"Because you've stolen mine, I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't break it." And that sealed the plea. A gentle chaste kiss united the two with a world of bliss. Ashley watched with a blushing face and her eyes darted elsewhere, anywhere, to give her hero's a little privacy.

Looking around, the blonde spotted an open doorway a little ways away from the tree. She ventured towards it with curious, nervous brown eyes and stepped towards it awaiting for something to jump out at her.

"Hello Stranger." Remarked the oddly clad salesman who stood in the corner of the room. Ashley blinked a handful of times as she just stared at him, curious yet suspicious.

"Um, hi…how'd you get in here?" Ashley refused to leave her spot from the door way.

"Never question a stranger's ways." Mysteriously replied the merchant.

"Ah-huh…" Not really wanting to question him or even be around him any longer, she waved awkwardly and skipped back towards Leon and Morgan who were laughing about something and _not_ sucking each other's face off. Ew.

"You are the _strangest_ person alive Leon! I swear it!" Morgan grinned swatting the muscular arm of her partner. Leon shook his head with a big smile causing Ashley to tilt her head in complete confusion.

"What is going on?"

"Oh Ashley!" Morgan grinned wider, if possible, turning to face the younger blonde, "You missed it! I have discovered something fascinating about our dear friend Leon here! Did you know pfffft-"

Leon quickly slapped his hand over her mouth to muffle the announcement. He hadn't really meant for her to find out, let alone tell the world about it. Ashley stared at the two with big eyes confused more than ever. Something wet and moving touched the palm of Leon's hand and he pulled it back quickly, staring at Morgan incrediously as she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Did you just lick my hand?"

"Yep! Now Ashley, onto what I was going to say, did you know—"

"Wait! D-Don't just yell it out! I'm the big tough guy here, if one of those stupid villagers hear they might not take me seriously anymore." Obviously joking again while protecting his 'man' pride, Leon gave Morgan a look that made her roll her eyes and rush up to Ashley.

"Fine, because I'm nice I won't scream it to the world, I'll tell Ashley quietly. Ok now…" Morgan whispered into Ashley's ear the odd discovery she made. Ashley, at first, felt confused but soon her eyes widened and she pulled back to stare at Morgan with a speechless open mouth.

"Leon has a soft spot for _what_?" Ashley screeched out which sent Morgan into hysterical giggles.

"You heard me!" Morgan gasped out between her laughter. Leon, ignored, stood with his face turned away, hiding his embarrassment.

"Just drop it already, let's go." Running a hand through his perfect head of hair, Leon turned and ventured towards the door Ashley found the Merchant in. He could hear the girls giggling and squealing about outside as he grumbled to himself, greeted the stranger, and purchased a newly upgraded shotgun and grenades. Thanking the merchant with a nod, Leon headed back outside to see Ashley and Morgan watch him with sparkling eyes, following his movement as he slowly approached the stone stair steps across the yard.

"You two are becoming creepy, knock it off."

"But Leon~" Morgan whined running up after him, Ashley at her heels.

"It's not every day we meet a tough guy like you who has a thing for action figures…"

"*Cough* dolls *cough*" Morgan snickered from the back. Leon groaned as he walked faster to the door.

"I didn't sign up for this." He muttered with his hand on the handle, ready to pull it open. That is, until Ashley and Morgan ran up to either side of him and engulfed the young lad in a hug.

"Come now Leon," Ashley started with a cheeky grin.

"We only tease because we love you~" Morgan finished with a matching grin. Leon sighed, gave in and smirked, and ruffled their hair.

"You two are little pests, but I _guess,_" heavily exaggerating, "I love you guys too…just a little bit."

Everyone laughed as the girls stepped back and the door was pushed open. Ashley, who was going to walk through after Leon, paused and turned back to look at Morgan with a sudden thought.

"How did you get on the topic of action figures any way?"

"I like to jump onto random subjects, you should know this by now." Morgan winked. "Hey what's your favorite food?" As if to prove her point the outrageous question caught Ashley off guard.

"Um…I don't know, pizza?" At this, Morgan rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What an American thing to say."


	27. Chapter 27

**Gosh, chapter 27 already? :'D **

**Truthfully, I never expected to get thus far with this story. It's really become my baby and I look forward to the day I officially complete it, just so I can start another one XD Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I promised, school sucks all possible energy from me and this took all week to do. Sad, I know, because this chapter isn't anything real interesting. But, it's still an update, a boring one at that-to me at least-but it's just a little somethin' somethin' for you dear readers of mine! I love everyone of you and appreciate the reviews! They give me motivation to finish this! Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING besides Morgan and her brother (who really isn't in this much hehe) but everyone else is not mine. Thank you Youtube for helping make this story possible!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

This door led to a long stoned walk way, which twisted around the tall stone wall to the left. It was marvelous to see, stone structures had always been something Morgan found beautiful. This, as creepy as its location was, still counted in her book as a work of art.

"It's so quiet…" Ashley whispered nervously, eyes darting around towards the sky as if something was lurking above. The ominous presence was like a thick, unseen fog; it felt heavy and battled the nerves of Leon and Morgan vigorously.

Morgan stopped at the corner of the wall, signaling both Leon and Ashley to do the same, and she carefully peered around the rough edges of the cinder blocks to see what awaited them. Eyes widened at the large, vast, castle structure the trio had walked into. A box stood tall a few feet ahead, further behind that was another level where movement was seen.

"Eh…you're going to need this dear." Morgan sighed while holding the rifle up to Leon. He took it, slowly taking it from Morgan's hand to prolong the moment of his hand leaving hers. Leon ducked behind the box, prepping the rifle up and looked through the scope to line up a priest's head in the center.

_Bang._

Another one to the right stood there, looking both ways for the source of the gun shot, but too late did he decide to move.

_Bang._

Leon stood, grimacing at how easily it was to pick off his opponents, not that it could be avoided. Either you killed or you _were_ killed, the task was just the one no one wanted to do. It was a wonder why his sanity was still intact, Morgan's too.

"You ok there?" Morgan whispered softly, taking the rifle back but keeping her blue orbs on Leon's dark expression. Thinking, he was thinking. Stressful thoughts, depressing ones no doubt too, at least that's what Morgan silently guessed.

"Yea, fine, let's get going." Leon offered a quick smile that didn't reach his eyes before he jogged forward to lead the way; Morgan and Ashley followed after exchanging worried looks.

"Something's wrong with Leon?" Ashley whispered from the back as they trotted up a small set of stone steps.

"Yea…" Morgan frowned before stumbling to a halt when Leon did. "What…?"

A large, tall, priest or creature, as Morgan quickly classified him as, stood clad in a long crimson robe. What made him so odd and different was his face was distorted and his head had horns. Like that of a ram. He stood next to a catapult, something already burning while awaiting to be fired, and he announced something the group didn't understand in a bone chilling voice, then cut the rope with a fluid motion. The flaming ball came crashing into a gazebo, or shrine, to the side. It crushed the structure instantly.

"Go!" Morgan cried out motioning to the direction away from the odd priest. Leon ran forward, tugging Ashley with, and made a sharp turn through a stone archway. Another one was launched but it didn't pass over the wall that separated the group from the priest. "Fire balls? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Ashley glanced over her shoulder as Leon tugged her, Morgan following, into a closed off room with an unused cannon. Morgan had controlled her foul mouthed tongue for a while, it was almost startling when she shouted out her little f-bomb. The look on the brunette's face was a pale one; narrowed eyes, a grimace, and quick breathing.

"Are you alright Morgan?"

"Yea," Morgan dismissed easily, "Fine. Peachy. Fan-_damn _-tastic." Another crash was heard outside and Morgan whirled around and stormed outside. Leon, who quietly smashed open the wooden barrels to collect what he could find, maybe something that would help them-as if-beat this priest, he turned just as Morgan stomped away.

"What's wrong with her?" He voiced questionably.

Ashley shrugged, "I guess she doesn't like fire balls?"

Actually, Morgan didn't appreciate flaming objects being hurled towards her. She couldn't shoot those and deflect them, not really, nor could she take a burn and smile about it like she could most wounds. Burns were her least favorite type of wound, therefore being attacked by flaming objects were her _least_ _favorite _type of attack.

"Hell, I'd take on Del Lago and El Gigante together and smile about it. This-_this_-" She threw her hand up high with a hiss, "…this is hell." Muttering the brunette turned her stomping into a light, quick jog that brought her running away—missing by an inch—from another fire ball until she met the momentary safety of a set of stone steps. She rounded them cautiously and went to step out until someone's arms pulled her back.

A fire ball landed just where she would have been walking.

"Now, as annoying as these things are, you should be a little more careful Morgan." Leon scolded lightly as he released the young woman. His tone of voice was like a parent chiding their child over something silly, something Morgan didn't quite like. She stayed quiet, glaring off to the side knowing she was at fault and should thank him.

"…" He was right that she should be careful, and he did keep her from being burned, but Morgan was stubborn. Very stubborn. "…fine." Leon smirked slightly, hiding it by turning his head to peer over her shoulder.

"There," He pointed, outstretching his arm over her shoulder, "We'll run to that space by the wall." Instead of retracting his arm, Leon lowered it around Morgan's shoulders and tugged Ashley along as they ran. She didn't need to be tugged though, Ashley ran perfectly fine on her own. The trio found a small chest which held a shiny gold bangle. Morgan's eyes went big along with Ashley's.

"It's sort of pretty." Morgan smiled lightly. Ashley nodded.

"It's a little simple design wise, but the pattern around the sides is very interesting." Ashley agreed. Morgan looked up and plucked the ring from Leon's palm, then slipped it onto her wrist.

"Darn, a little too big." She pouted, slid it off, and huffed while putting it back in his hand. "Looks like no jewelry for me today…" Just as Morgan turned, Ashley had already cried out in horror as a masked priest ran towards them wielding a large bladed scythe. Leon was quick acting and had already brought out his shotgun to blast the priest back to the ground. Morgan pulled out her trusty TMP and fired continuously until he faded.

"That has to be the most annoying costume ever. I swear if I see someone dressed like that on Halloween, well…it's not going to be pretty."

"For who, you or this unknown character?" Leon quirked a brow towards Morgan as Ashley seemed to nod to her statement. Morgan smirked up at Leon.

"I'd rather not say." Winking she dashed towards the safety of a small concrete shack like structure.

"Morgan, let me see your rifle." The young agent ordered as an idea came to mind. She tossed it to him as Ashley scurried to the most secure area of the room; Morgan collected stray objects and Leon went to the glassless window.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked softly while jumping as another fire ball crashed outside the room. Leon propped the rifle up and scoped the area, then closed in on a red barrel.

"Making our lives a little more easier." Leon answered before pulling the trigger. There was an explosion as the barrel of gasoline blew up and a cry of agony from the enemy followed. Morgan chuckled.

"I love how stupid these guys are. Who stands next to a gasoline tank? That's like walking around with a 'kick me' sign, dumbasses." Her own humor caused more chuckles to shake her shoulders while Leon had already walked outside to take care of another barrel. The firing ceased making the girls step out cautiously. Ashley relieved, but hesitant, while Morgan just stood there with suspicious eyes.

"So what, you killed their supply and we can leave?" Her question was meant to be ignored, which is what indeed happened. Leon looked around cautiously, then motioned for them to follow.

"The faster we get away from this area, the better. Let's go back this way." And he led the way back to the steps. Morgan already whipped a grenade down the stairs as she, annoyed with the randomly walking priests, took care of the two at the bottom of the stairs.

"How about I choose where we go. I say, um, that way!" Morgan dragged Ashley with her in the direction she spun around and faced. There was a faint _whoosh _noise and another fire ball had hit somewhere nearby. "LEON! GET RID OF THESE ANNOYING CREEPS!" She whined out in frustration. He chuckled while rolling his eyes.

"Of course Babe, if that'll make your life easier your wish is my command." A cheesy grin was flashed towards her before he fired at the man in charge of the catapult. Morgan grinned and twirled around the circle walk way, kissing his cheek as she did so, and Ashley smiled in relief.

"Oh look a lever, how'd we miss that?" The blonde asked tilting her head. Leon shot Morgan a look.

"If some of us weren't in such a hurry to get out of here, they'd notice these things." But he was teasing, he'd never mean anything bad if it was directed towards the brunette. Leon was playful, not an ass.

He leaned over and started turning the crank after Morgan stuck her tongue out; gears turned loudly and Ashley clung to Morgan in case they unleashed a horrid monster. Actually, it was the best present Morgan could ever have dreamed for.

"A cannon! I call dibs on firing!" A girly squeal escaped her excited smile as she ran to fire the contraption. For a safety measure, Ashley stepped behind Leon who watched Morgan with an amused smile. Her eyes lit up as the blast obliterated the entire gate seen in the distance; the grand explosion was gone in an instant but the golden orange flames were burned to memory. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" While Morgan cheered, Leon and Ashley looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"There is definitely something wrong with you Morgan." They agreed and went unheard as the brunette pranced around like an invincible superhero.

"Onward to wherever the hell is beyond the gate that no longer exists!" Not caring if she spoke like a dork, Morgan grinned widely and grabbed Ashley's hand, cheering as she forced the blonde to skip with her. This was probably the best place so far they got stuck at, Morgan figured, if you ignored the fire balls. The girls passed through the entry way and turned the corner to see the merchant.

"You know, I have a theory about you Mr. Merchant." Morgan mused while tapping her chin.

"What would that be stranger?" He asked, his voice gruff like usual.

"You can teleport. It's as simple as that." Ashley giggled, her smile soon wavered as she looked upon the dead serious expression Morgan wore. She looked towards the merchant, wondering how the odd man…thing….was going to react to the older female. He simply chuckled.

"Aye, maybe so, maybe not." Ashley couldn't believe it. Was the merchant, THE creepy salesman, was he ACTUALLY being playful? The blonde was unsure how that made her feel, a little weirded out at most.

"Here, we found this and don't need it." Leon spoke up after allowing Morgan to have her fun. Actually, he took his time in pushing things along so he could look Ashley and Morgan over to determine their stamina state. Both seemed to be in good condition to move on. He pulled the gold bangle out and exchanged it for money, which he bought few items before thanking the man.

"Come back any time." The merchant waved as the gang moved towards the metal door. Leon stepped through first followed by Ashley then Morgan. Leon's communicator went off and Morgan's eyes went big while her jaw dropped.

"I forgot all about Hunnigan!"

"Leon, where's is your current location…did I just hear Morgan say something?" Hunnigan announced immediately, then hesitated at the end. Leon shot Morgan a look, who slapped a hand over her mouth, and he looked around.

"Forget that, we decided to lay low in a castle but it looks like that was a bad move."

"Meaning?" She inquired.

"Well it appears that this castle's also connected to the Los Illuminados. They must not get many visitors here 'cuz they're giving us one hell of a welcome." At this, Morgan and Ashley looked at each other and giggled because, oddly, it was funny when Leon stated it like that.

"Sounds bad. I have an idea Leon, I need you to—"

"What? Repeat Hunnigan."

"What's wrong Leon?" Morgan whispered knowing there was something wrong.

"Great, just my luck…" Leon grumbled. "The connection was lost." He answered Morgan finally while lowering the communicator and put it away. Morgan sighed before turning her attention to the room they entered.

"Well, let's move on and hope we can get back in touch with her later. Oh look, a shiny!" She skipped to collect the item off the table and Ashley, feeling a little out of place, stiffly crouched to the small shelf and looked inside to find some more money for them. She didn't bother asking who this Hunnigan person was, she figured it was just more help from the outside.

"Here Leon." Ashley smiled handing the gold to the agent. He smiled warmly at her and ruffled her mop of blonde hair.

"Good work." His smile was kind, protective, she knew she'd always be safe with him around.

"Oh my gosh I'm taking this!" Morgan gushed out while struggling to snatch a sword off the wall. Ashley blinked, her eyes going big.

"How do you expect to carry that around?" She voiced out calmly, secretly fearing Morgan with a pointy sharp weapon. Leon nodded with a soft gulp.

"You might poke someone with that, or knowing you, hurt yourself…"

Morgan pulled the platinum sword off the wall and used all her strength to lift it up, clearly having difficulty, she threw it around to test it out and got it stuck on the table.

"Awh damn," She grunted tugging to remove it with no luck, "Leon~ help me." She pleaded with big eyes, leaving Leon to debate if he should help her, or take it from her. He sighed and walked up to her, placed his hand over hers, and pulled the sword free with ease. Smiling, Leon kept his hand over hers and let his gaze lock with hers for a moment.

"I'll give you this one chance to not stab any of us, so don't wave that thing around like it's a toy okay?" His serious tone was accompanied by laughing eyes, meaning he was playing around. Morgan stuck her tongue out.

"Have a little faith in me would ya?" She grumbled. Leon grinned before pressing a big kiss to the top of her forehead.

"I will."

Ashley watched with a big smile, this always seemed to make their situation much more enjoyable. Her eyes still watched the sword with a hesitant stare, but if Leon trusted Morgan wouldn't 'accidentally' kill them, then she wouldn't either.

**Author's note: Guess what I found out last night? The next RE movie, live action, is supposed to have Leon in it, played by some guy who doesn't really look like him, or how I would hope to have the 'real life' Leon look...it makes me sad. Also, 2012 will bring us the newest CG movie, the sequal to Resident Evil: Degeneration. This new CG film will feature Leon and someone else (they wont say who though) and it's called Resident Evil: Damnation. Gosh can't wait! Well, just thought I'd update the world and those who weren't aware of these upcoming events. Hope you enjoyed reading! :D **


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28~**

**Ok, this chapter is all thanks to the WONDERFUL review from 88dragon06 who really knows how to make a writer feel special(: THANKYOU SO MUCH!**

**See, I'm tellin' you guys, reviewing means updates happen quicker because they put me into such a happy mood! But I don't want to pressure anyone into doing it just so I update, I'm just saying I'll update _faster_ this way. . **

**I love this chapter more than the last because *GASP* There's more action here! WOOHOO FOR ACTION! :D LOL Yea, it's a weekend, I'm in a great mood(:**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MORGAN! EVERYONE ELSE DO NOT BELONG TO ME! D': Thank you youtube and everyone enjoy(: **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Ashley watched Morgan's back with slightly worried eyes, well, not exactly her back so much the glistening tip of that sword she was trying to carry up the stone steps. Only having use of one arm to carry the heavy object worked poorly for the brunette. It wobbled in her hand from left and right just begging to be tipped a little more to one side before it launched its pointy sharp tip into some random object…or person. That's why Ashley was safely a few steps behind her, leaving Morgan and Leon to take the lead. Morgan hummed lightly while she walked and pranced up the stairs without a care. Obviously, that was more than enough of a reason to be worried for one's life. Just as the trio made it to the top of the stairs, a priest shouted out at them.

"Come and get me creepy priest man! I've got a sword!" Morgan grinned devilishly as she spun to face the man. The momentum of her swing caused her balance to shift, sending the blade pointing more on the left side than the right. "Eeep!" She ducked as the priest chuckled evilly and went to claw at her throat. Morgan gave him a good kick and glared. "Just give me a minute dude!" Before she could raise the blade, or attempt to, Leon already fired a bullet through the man's skull.

Now, you would think Morgan would have been grateful for the help. Smiled, thanked him with a cute or dorky comment, and carried on with life, right? Well, that's not the case. Leon _expected_ the obvious to happen, but what _actually_ happened as he put his gun away was this: Morgan, with her back to him, lowered the sword. More like dropped it down so the tip poked the floor. She stood there for a moment quietly before slowly turning her body and face to look at him. Big eyes, open mouth, she stared at Leon with a dumbfounded look.

"…What?" Now Leon was nervous, a little confused too. Ashley bit her lip watching as Morgan's face seemed frozen in the state it was in. It looked comical, like she couldn't decide how to react right away.

"I…and you…but the sword…" Blinking hurriedly the brunette shook her head furiously back and forth. "What the hell man, I totally had that! I thought we had this silent understanding going on, when I have the sword I had the first kill. You know, first come first serve? I mean, geez, he wasn't going to _kill_ me right away, I kicked him back—you saw me kick him right? Because I did, like this," Morgan demonstrated her kicking action with her right foot. "And then he went back a bit. I wasn't in trouble, I clearly had the sword raised to slice him to bits…did you not catch that?"

"…"

"Morgan…" Ashley blinked with a stooped tone. "Are you _seriously_ crabbing about this?" Morgan then looked towards Ashley with her big blue eyes. It was like staring at a fish, wondering what the hell it was thinking while it looked at you from behind the glass bowl. "Because, if you are, I just don't know how to react to it. I just don't." The blonde crossed her arms and just stared Morgan down. Leon silently wondered how to approach this, after all, Morgan got serious over the oddest of things.

There was a loud bang from the room they had just came from, indicating the door had been slammed either open or shut or both, and there was an order shouted from below.

"Morgan, honey," Leon murmured while pushing Ashley and her back to the safest side of the room, shotgun raised, "I'm sorry if I disturbed your…plan…but you can go ahead and take whatever you're feeling out on these guys. Unless it's love, which I doubt, but that's saved only for me." The last line was muttered with a smile to himself. Morgan stood rooted to her spot as the two black robed priest's flew up the stairs like bats from hell. "Morgan do something besides standing there!"

"Feelings my ass, I'll slice 'em all till there's nothing left! RAWR!" Swinging the blade towards the first one to have attacked her, Morgan's poor swordsmanship skills were effective as she stabbed the sword through the priest's stomach.

Ashley cowered behind Leon's back, hands pressed over her ears as his shotgun blew the second priest back across the room. The chain mace he carried fell to the stone floor with a ringing 'clink' that chilled her bones. She looked towards Morgan to see if she was ok, then rolled her eyes as Morgan made sound effects while slashing her sword about.

"She's hopeless sometimes." She mused lightly to herself.

More priests appeared, swarming the room like restless shadows; Morgan's sword soon became a hinderance as she was backed into a corner by three, separated on the other side of the room from Leon and Ashley.

"Oh for fuck's sakes you guys suck." She bit out sourly, shoving the sword through someone's abdomen before ducking down to avoid a dagger through the skull.

"Morgan be careful!" Ashley cried out as three priests swarmed her and Leon. She backed into the corner, turning so she was more facing the wall, when her hands met the cool surface of steel.

"I'm trying to!" Morgan commented back as she pulled her gun up and blew another man's head right off. The third had latched onto her throat before she could react and lifted her up with a strength she had greatly underestimated. Kicking, she was lifted up against the wall before being tossed down. The priest pounced on her and continued to strangle her.

"Morgan hold on! Get the hell away from me!" Leon glared so fiercely one priest actually backed off a small bit. Then he launched himself, dagger and all, towards the agent. Ashley looked up at the golden sword with big eyes, seemingly captivated with the object as she stood on her tip toes to unhook it from the wall. Her eyes traveled from the sword, to Morgan's struggling body, and she gripped it with determination.

"Leave her alone you creepy priest with bad fashion taste!" Ashley had successfully ducked around Leon, ultimately passing the men successfully before she gripped the handle with both hands and brought the blade around with a powerful swing, slicing the man clearly in two.

Morgan coughed fitfully with panic tears in her eyes; her head was dizzy and she couldn't blink away the annoying black spot in her vision. She lifted her gun and pointed it towards Ashley, who froze with fear, and pulled the trigger to kill, not Ashley, but the priest who came to grab her from behind. He fell to the ground just to the blonde's side and she dropped the sword to cover her face and hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"I thought you were going to shoot me!" Ashley cried dropping to her knees as Morgan sat up successfully, then rolled to her feet. Morgan smudged the dirt and tears across her cheeks as she stumbled forward a bit off balance before forcing Ashley to stand and move behind her.

"Oh yes, killing you is definitely something I'll do because I didn't all the way out here to save you and bring you home. No, I came on a real-estate mission looking for a new place to live and just so _happened _to feel like killing you. Yep. My intentions completely." Sarcasm. Heavy sarcasm accompanied the brunette's tone as she sent a few round of bullets into the back of a priest attacking Leon. "Ashley, I would _never_ hurt you, even if someone paid me to or threatened me to, it just won't ever happen. You have to trust me on that." Sincerely Morgan smiled and pulled Ashley into a one armed hug, not even minding if her wounded arm was squished in the process.

"I know, I know that! I'm just, sorry, I'm sorry. I trust you Morgan. I do." Ashley sniffed a small sob gripping onto the older woman. This made Morgan smile as Ashley hugged tighter. Leon finished off the last guy easily before crossing the room quickly to pull both of them into his arms.

"You two have got to be the only ones to make me worry this much in my life. Ashley, excellent job for helping Morgan. Morgan, well, nice sword skills...and be more careful ok?" He released them and both looked into his worried eyes. Morgan and Ashley smiled up at him before grinning at each other.

"Love you too Leon." They said in unison. That lightened his features a bit, just a small bit, since he was still recovering from the heart attack Morgan had caused when she was in need of help. Morgan and Ashley both retrieved their respectable swords as Leon ran to the top of the stairs with his shotgun already pointed at the red priest below.

"He's the leader, take him out and they stop coming right?" Ashley spoke up as she peered down over the stone railing. Morgan nodded as she attempted to chuck the sword towards him. Failing to actually do so, it simply bounced down the steps after it left her arms and simply landed on his foot. He cried out in anger which only made her burst over laughing.

"I am _awesome_!" She cheered before bringing up her TMP. "BRING IT ON BITCHES!" Screaming a battle cry, Morgan pulled the trigger and ran down the steps with Leon covering her on the way down. As if she had given him a choice anyway.

"Unpredictable woman." He muttered to himself, sending shell after shell into the priests that had appeared. "Ashley stay up there!" Leon ordered as he stopped to reload as quickly as he could. Morgan, however, didn't stop to reload when she needed to. Instead, she hurled her good shoulder into the red priest's shoulder and knocked him into the wall. Rearing her hand back, she made the move to punch him but was kicked back before she could make contact with his face.

"LET GO!" She grunted as someone had scooped her up over their shoulder. The pressure on her arm caused a white flash of pain to cloud her vision leaving her momentarily dazed. Within a second she had been removed from the priest's shoulder and lay sprawled on the ground after Leon had killed the man on the spot. She groaned, rolled over, and lifted herself off the floor with difficulty.

"What is this, the barbaric way of picking your bride? I think I learned about that in some book I read once…or maybe I just dreamed that…caveman way or something?" Shaking her head Morgan shrugged, winced at the action, and reloaded her gun as Leon cleared the room of black clad priests. All that was left was the red one. Leon stood in front of Morgan now, keeping her at his side as he aimed for the man's head. It shattered with a sickening pop but a parasite lashed about. "Get back Leon!" Morgan tugged Leon's arm roughly to pull him back with her just before he could be hit.

They both bumped into the stone wall and looked at each other.

"Ready for that silent communication you mentioned earlier?" Leon smirked, which Morgan mimicked with a nod.

"Like I have a choice." She then ducked down with him and allowed Leon to blast the body back with his last round, then she pounced up to obliterate the parasite with a trigger-happy grin. As the room fell back to its peaceful state Ashley finally came down the stairs with an arm full of gold, herbs, and of course her sword.

"You guys ok?" She asked handing Leon the items aside from the sword. It made her feel safe, aside from the gun she totally forgot was hidden by the belt on her skirt. Morgan tucked her gun away in its holster and gave a thumbs up before picking her sword up.

"Peachy dear."

The sword felt heavy in her hand, wobbling more unsteadily than before. Leon noticed right away and placed his hand over hers, steadying the shaking immediately.

"I think I'll help you this time, don't argue because I won't give in so easily either." He smirked as she opened her mouth to speak something along the lines of it not being a problem to her.

"Yea, fine, as you wish." Morgan ended up shrugging before they moved towards the door. The trio exited outside, passed the merchant again, and headed back into the calm and lonely night. When Morgan tried to swing her arm and Leon's, he shot her a look.

"I'm not letting you swing this sword up and down Morgan." He firmly stated which she pouted at.

"Where's your sense of adventure Leon?"

Leon blinked while staring blankly at her. So many instances on this mission and even previous ones flashed through his mind at the word 'adventure' because, well, obviously this was no damn walk in the park. Instead of listing a handful of examples of his _'sense of adventure' _Leon just shook his head and looked up at the night sky before laughing whole heartedly.

"Morgan, you don't even _know_."


	29. Chapter 29

**Resident Evil 4 : What I'm Made Of**

**...T.T I'm so very sorry everyone for this God-awful wait I had to put you all through! First, it was partially my fault my computer was taken away...but even after I got it back, our internet stopped working...then when THAT was kind of fixed (now I have to physically be plugged into the internet box via laptop -.-) I've been bombarded with a load of Spanish homework and ugh! Too much to do and not enough energy to do anything else! But no worries, I drank coffee and mountain dew today, I'm energized to the point I could FINALLY update! Heck, I don't even know if anyone reads this little memo part, but if anyone is I thank you for listening to the small rant and excuses. I know this chapter isn't as long as I would normally write, I'll try to make the next one longer and upload it sooner than later. I hope no one minds this being a freakishly long story involving chapters far above the 50's (because I do believe with the rate I'm going at, that's indeed what will end up happening ^^') **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF RESIDENT EVIL! MORGAN IS MY OWN CHARACTER, HOWEVER.**

**Thank you youtube for providing walkthroughs! **

**P.S. You guys will be so proud of me! I finally played some of RE 5 (in the morning when the sun was up of course) but I played! And I plan on playing RE 4 eventually, hurray!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Morgan's narrowed blue eyes scanned the night before skimming over the glare glimmering off of her sword. Brows hunched together, absent mindedly chewing on her cheek, she pondered the value of this particular object.

"Hey guys?" Looking up, she stared at Ashley's similar sword which only made her thoughts run around the simple idea that those swords were important. "My gut and beautiful brains are telling me that we really should go back inside that room." Morgan tugged on Leon's hand, which was holding hers with the sword clasped between their hands, and pointed towards the building they had just wandered away from.

"There weren't any rooms in there Morgan, just an upstairs that had those creepy guys lurking around." Ashley reminded leaning over her sword like a cane. "I didn't see any doors, did you Leon?" The blonde looked towards the older agent waiting for him to confirm. Leon looked between Morgan and Ashley and then around them.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to go check," He paused letting go of Morgan's hand hesitantly—watching to make sure the sword didn't fling itself his way, "Morgan's gut usually is right."

"And brains! Don't forget my brains…" Morgan scowled to the side. Ashley grinned skipping up to her side, her sword wobbling in her arms.

"You know we love your brains just as much." This made Morgan smile and nod as the trio headed back from where they came.

"Ok Morgan, what's your gut telling you now?" Leon gave a humorous smirk to the brunette as she walked around the room. A thoughtful look adorned her face, nose scrunching up as she stared at the space on the wall where she took her sword. By now, with all the strain it was causing on her arm, the young woman was simply dragging the metal tip across the floor as she stepped closer to the wall. Her blue eyes went from the bronze wall piece, to her platinum sword, to the wall, then back to Ashley's bronze sword. Like a light bulb had flicked on, Morgan's eyes flew wide and she grinned.

"Ashley, put your sword on this wall holder!" Morgan was bouncing with excitement as she had already started to sprint up the stairs.

"But why?" Ashley called after her. Morgan stopped at the top to yell back down.

"Don't ask, just do!" With that Morgan continued to the other sword holder. Below, Ashley shared a confused look with Leon who eventually shrugged.

"Might as well do as she says." He chuckled before Ashley did too and then lifted her sword onto the wall. It fell in place nicely and Morgan squealed from the room above.

"I AM _SO _A GENIUS!"

After the outburst, there were a set of coughs barely heard as Morgan muffled them with her hand. She looked down with a grimace at the blood that stained her hands, she could feel the parasite within move. When Ashley and Leon bounded up the steps to see just what Morgan was fussing over, they found her dancing in front of a new door where the silver sword used to hang. She had pretended nothing had happened, keeping her hand closed to hide the evidence of what had occurred, and spun around to face them, looking confident and pleased with herself.

"Good job Morgan, let's go." Leon nodded in appraisal as he walked through the door. Morgan's jaw dropped as she followed his figure, Ashley hid her smile behind her hand.

"Let's go Morgan, we're almost out of here." Ashley couldn't help but giggle, if only slightly, as the brunette clamped her mouth shut in a tight line.

"Good Job Morgan, let's go," Morgan muttered with a higher pitch in her voice, poorly mimicking Leon, "he says. Where is my prize? I didn't see _him_ putting doors on the wall and opening swords!" Her eyes were dark though, secretly afraid of what was going on with her body instead of her jumbled up words.

"Um…Morgan…it's putting _swords_ on the walls and opening _doors_…" Ashley piped up nervously as the quiet woman stormed through the door. Morgan paused for a moment, her face going blank as she focused on Ashley before sighing and shrugging.

"Sorry, my brain is absolutely fried."

Both girls shared a tired smile before stepping into the cold air once again. The stone corridor of sorts, open to the night sky, nipped at everyone's skin and brought a sense of alertness to the group. They only traveled a few yards before they had company.

"Leon, Morgan!" The familiar Spaniard called out, breaking to a stop just a few steps behind Ashley. Morgan whirled around with a gasp before tackling the man with a hug, even if it pained her in all the hurt spots on her body.

"Oh Luis! I've been so worried about you! I'm so glad you're safe, you aren't hurt are you? _Are you?_" Morgan pressed on like a small child, big eyes drinking in his form and inspecting all visible areas looking for wounds of any sort. Luis chuckled and patted her head, Leon and Ashley stepping closer to join the small reunion.

"No, I'm fine." His eyes flashed to her arm as he stepped back, his eyes becoming dark with sadness as he noted the new bandages.

"Where did you run off to?" Leon asked just as Morgan was about to go into her babble mode.

"Right right, I've got something for you guys." Luis started patting down his pockets, looking for something he clearly was having difficulty in locating. "What—Oh _shit_," He hissed out glancing back, "I must have dropped it when I was running away from them…"

"Dropped…what?" Ashley asked hesitantly, still wary of the Spaniard. He looked toward her with an irritated smile. Not with Ashley, but with himself for losing the object.

"A drug that will stop your convulsions." Leon and Morgan shifted uneasily, as did Ashley. "Look, I know you're carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?" Morgan clenched her fist, her knuckles going white as she, especially, looked down with an uneasy expression.

"…Yes." She spoke up hesitantly, refusing to look at anyone directly.

"And you two?" Luis was looking between Ashley and Leon now. The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Yes." Ashley announced softly. Morgan suddenly realized how well hidden Leon and Ashley could have hidden something like that from her. Then her heart became hollow, she had done the very same thing only moments ago.

"Dammit!" Luis spun around so quickly Ashley had jumped slightly. "The eggs have already hatched! We don't have much time." Luis turned around and looked back the way he had come.

"What are you talking about?" Leon took a step closer.

"I have to go back and get it…" The reluctance in his voice made Ashley run towards him, wanting to be helpful to anyone she could.

"Let me come with you." She pleaded.

"No, you stay here with Leon, he's better with the ladies I'm sure." Luis glanced from Ashley to Morgan who stared at him with sad eyes. A small, ghost of a smile from the normal Luis flashed her way before it vanished and he sobered up into his new found serious attitude. Around his neck she found her rosary, the one her mother had given to her many years ago. Seeing it made Morgan smile back just as weakly. Luis started to walk off without the urgency he had arrived with.

"Why are you—"

"It makes me feel better." Luis cut Leon off with a sense of finality. "Let's just leave it at that." And he waved without turning, then walked off until he was out of sight.

Leon sighed and turned to stare between Morgan and Ashley, each of whom were looking off to the side. He took Ashley's hand in his left and then tried to grab Morgan's with his right. She pulled her hand back quickly, turning so her kept the other two from seeing her wipe the blood on her hand on the side of her jeans. Leon was persistent, suspicious of her action but didn't question it _yet_ as he grabbed her hand again.

"We're going to get through this, both of you, understand?" He asked, squeezing both of their hands as he tried to build back up their strength and hope. Ashley nodded her head with growing determination. Morgan, quietly, gave a meek nod. "Promise me neither of you two will give up on me."

"I promise." Ashley nodded quickly, softly grinning. When Morgan didn't respond and only stared at the darkened sky above, Leon gave her hand another small squeeze and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand nervously. Her eyes slowly lowered from the sky before meeting his and she replied just as softly as before.

"Okay," She whispered, "Okay."

There had never been a fear quiet like the one that started to grow within Morgan's heart, and she was fairly sure, things wouldn't quite be the same once it starts to bloom.


	30. Chapter 30

**In other news, this story is still going. If I could just update more, it probably would be near finished now. For that, and my never ending list of excuses no one wants to hear about, I apologize deeply for neglecting this story. I'm SO sorry! T.T **

**I can't even remember the last time I updated, that's how bad it is, and I'm sure those of you reading this have been keeping tabs...I love you? **

**Gaaaah, tooday is dedicated to updates! I REFUSE TO DROP THIS SERIES! I love it, just don't have time to upload chapters. Sad face :(**

**So, on another note, does anyone actually read this bolded part before the actually story? Or are you guys like 'screw this chick and her excuses, get on with the story!"...? XD Kidding, kidding...kinda...though I really do wonder if anyone reads this part... **

**Well let's do the disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil 4, or the characters from any Resident Evil game for that matter (no matter how much I wish I did) but I do own Morgan and Danny, so those two I take pride in owning XD I love my oc characters :3 **

**Anywho, yea, sorry again for the lack of updates, I'll upload more today after I finished writing the next chapter, and maybe the one after that, we'll see how far I can getXD THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME AND MY POOR DEDICATION! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR THAT, AND WELL FOR READING AND MAKING MY DAY WITH YOUR THOUGHTS ON EACH CHAPTER. **

**Until the next chapter, happy reading~ !**

**-Kit**

* * *

There was a soft silence between the trio, for once Morgan wasn't cheerfully babbling away over something unrelated to their mission, Ashley was staring at the ground in a kind of daze, and Leon—the ever calm and strong leader—was for once letting a dark cloud hang over him. The silence wasn't bothersome, nor was it welcomed, but no one really wanted to make conversation at the moment. Not after confessing to Luis that they all showed signs of the parasites becoming more…active.

For Ashley, it was as simple as this: Although knowing she was already in danger to begin with—_hello_, she **had** been kidnapped for a reason—but for a while, she forgot completely that she had Sadler's small…_gift_…insider of her and her friends as well. The reality of it dawned on her and she just couldn't imagine any hope for the two agents, or herself.

As for Morgan, well, she was in a dark place right now. Her mind was, at least. It was clouded by bleak and dreary thoughts, all centered around the well being of her two friends, and then her brother of course. If she died, he'd become an orphan completely. If Sadler had his way, and the infection somehow did get to the rest of the world, being an orphan wouldn't be Danny's only problem. On top of _that_, casting a quick glance from Leon to Ashley, their situation just seemed to get worse. Maybe, she figured, if she hadn't been so careless as to allow her arm to become completely useless, they'd have a better chance surviving and ruining Sadler's plans. But, of course, she had, so now Morgan felt like her arm. _Useless. _

As Leon led the way, kicking the rusted metal door in front of him open with a little more force than normal—making Ashley flinch as a result—he took out his frustration on the priest clad in black. Except, now being only slightly focused, Leon actually _missed_ his head shot. Instead, still landing a hit, the priest took a bullet to the shoulder. With a shout the priest ran to the right, disappearing around the corner of the tall dark castle walls, and Leon growled in frustration. _Growled. _

"Leon, it's ok…just take a deep breath and—"

"I'm_ fine_." He cut Morgan off with a snap, causing her blue eyes to go wide and her mouth to slightly fall open. She had _never_ heard such a commanding tone from him, not that low and dark anyway, and did he just **cut **her _**off**_? Morgan ripped her hand from his grip and took her handgun into her hands, rather than her TMP.

"Well then, since your _fine_," Morgan carefully sounded out, making sure to keep her voice leveled as she spoke, "I'll go on ahead." With that, the brunette casually walked after the priest, her thoughts focused on Leon who usually had a cool head. Ashley watched as Morgan turned around the corner too, disappearing from site. Her brown eyes stared up at Leon expectantly. Usually now was the time he'd crack a joke or run after Morgan, but he just stood there glaring at his gun.

"Leon…are you alright?" She was afraid to ask. After hearing how Leon had addressed Morgan so quickly, it's no wonder why she was a little skeptical at the very least. However, he didn't answer her. Hearing gun shots fill the air that could only come from Morgan, Ashley—again—waited to see if Leon was going to run after her to help her or see if she was alright. He, again, did no such thing.

While Ashley grew more worried over the agent, Morgan was facing a difficult time of her own. Three priests were in the room she had walked into, one holding a chain mace, another with very sharp looking object. Sure, the first one went down easily seeing as she walked in and his back was to her, a clean headshot followed seconds later; but what really caused her trouble was the fact she had become cornered so easily as another priest came up from behind her. She would have figured Leon to have killed anyone who ran by him, but seeing as to how this priest just skipped up behind her, she guess Leon was still in his own world.

"..of._ME_!" Morgan hissed between clenched teeth, wriggling her body left and right to try and break free of this man's surprisingly strong grip. He had his arms around her just so he was crushing her already crushed arm. Not only was the pain unbearable, it started to make her mad. "I said GET OFF!" Swinging her head back, Morgan's skull collided perfectly with the priest's nose. He let her go and she ducked down just in time to avoid being hit by the end of the chained mace. Her attacker, however, got hit instead.

"Dumb luck, but I'll take it." She muttered to herself before springing up and firing her last bullet at the priest. That left her with one more priest, and a dead handgun. "Oi, freaky guy with the sharp thing…" She called, grabbing his attention quickly, "It's just you and me now." Chucking the handgun at his body, which he ducked and missed being hit anyway, the priest jumped back up prepared to attack Morgan only to find her TMP was back in her hands. She glared fiercely at him, as if she were _daring_ him to even think about attacking her.

She killed him a heartbeat later as he, stupidly, decided to try and attack anyway. "Idiot." Morgan muttered, grabbing what she could before returning to Ashley and Leon. Seeing them in the same spot she had left them in irritated her. Not so much Ashley, but Leon.

"Here," She said shoving the rifle into Leon's chest roughly, "There's a window in the room I just came from, maybe you could find some use for it." Her voice was hard and her eyes never met his. Stiffly Leon grabbed it before it could fall and walked off without another word.

"What has gotten into him?" The brunette asked irritably. Ashley shrugged.

"Maybe lack of sleep has finally caught up to him? Plus, we haven't had anything to eat in a long while…" Ashley was almost afraid that Morgan would turn on her too, like Leon had earlier to the brunette. Morgan only sighed and nodded, running a hand through her tangled long locks.

"Well, he better get with it because I don't deal well with attitudes."

They heard a shot, then a shout in the distance, and Morgan deemed it alright to move on. Ashley followed close behind, glancing over her shoulder to see if Leon was coming yet or not.

"Hey Ash, we're going to do some teamwork right now, ok?" Morgan said softly, coming to an abrupt stop that caused Ashley to almost walk into her.

"Ok?" The blonde girl said unsurely. She peered around Morgan and saw two moving shields, most likely protecting a priest.

"I think I have one more grenade on the back of my belt, want to get that for me and toss it forward?" Morgan asked gripping her TMP. Ashley stared at her incredulously.

"You want _me_, an inexperienced kid to pull a safety pin from an explosive that could blow us up if I don't throw it far enough?"

"Technically, you're a young adult…but yea, pretty much. Come on, their getting closer." Morgan chuckled nervously.

"Why can't I just hand it to you?"

"Because I want to shot them as soon as possible when they fall down?"

"You can still do that too you know…"

"Ashley just do it!"

So, pressured, Ashley grabbed the grenade from Morgan's belt and screwed her eyes shut as she pulled the pin and tossed it with all her might at the two approaching goons. The next thing she knew, Morgan was unleashing what was left of her ammo as soon as the explosion went off.

"There, not too hard eh?" Said older woman grinned slightly, facing Ashley.

"I still don't see why you couldn't have done that…" Ashley muttered with a pout, crossing her arms. Morgan shrugged.

"I kind of just wanted to see if you'd actually do it." She confessed, a smirk curling her the corner of her lips. Before Ashley could say anything more on the subject, Leon walked up and rejoined the group. Be it the shadows from poor lighting or the dirt on his face, the expression Leon wore just looked plain dark and annoyed.

"Are we done here or can we go now?" He asked, the attitude in his voice rubbed Morgan raw.

"Of _course_ Mr. Kennedy, it's not like we have anything else to do. Ashley, you weren't busy right? And I know _I_ wasn't busy, I mean sure I did have to take out some more goons, with Ashley's help of course—thank you by the way—and now I thought we could have a tea party centered around friendship and smiles." Morgan sarcastically put as much half-hearted cheer into the phrase as she could. "But, you're right, it probably is better if we go. Forgive me, I'm sorry." Even with the tight smile on her face, Morgan's eyes reflected the opposite of any happiness or cheer; in fact, Ashley was quite frightened by the pure rage glowing within them.

Leon just sighed and pushed past them, kicking open another rusted door.

"Oh I'm so going to beat some sense into him!" Morgan cried getting ready to charge after him. Ashley caught a firm grip on her good arm to stop her and shook her head when Morgan looked back at her.

"I think…it's probably best…if we just leave him be for a bit. I don't mean any offense to you Morgan, but how many times have you had an attitude problem or a bad mood pass over while on this mission? Maybe even before meeting me, with the heights? With your arm?" Ashley's eyes softened looking down at Morgan's bandaged arm. As Morgan opened her mouth to speak, Ashley piped back up. "And how many times do you recall Leon ever getting really upset because of our luck, or situation? He's been level headed this whole time for as long as I can recall at least, so just give him a break. He's probably just in a bad mood like you were, it will pass I'm sure, so let's just…give him some space."

Morgan was awed by Ashley's words, the depth and truth of them. She was younger than Morgan only slightly, but she had become very bright and wise in her life as the President's daughter. Morgan could only smile and nod, her mind becoming somewhat clear again.

"You know what Ashley? I think you're exactly right. Thank God you're the only sane one here for us to regain our footing on, I think without you…well…lots of fights were just avoided." The truth of what both female's spoke was stronger than anything before, and with it, so was their bond.


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, didn't believe me when I said I'd be updating today, did ya? Well I did! YESSSS! **

**I actually wanted to say that I love chapter twenty eight, thirty, and thirty one possibly more than any other chapters in this story so far. Don't get me wrong, I love each chapter and all, but when I went back to re-read where I needed to start from, just recalling Morgan with a sword was hilarious to me. And I also like what I made these three go through in this and the previous chapter. Not everything can always be sunshine and rainbows right? **

**So, any thoughts on the story? What would you guys like to see happen in the future? As an author, I'd like to ask for an honest opinion about my writing. I think it's gotten better, but that's just me. Do you guys think it's better, is it easy to read or should I try a different style? I'm not saying I'm going to just up and change the way I write, but maybe for future stories I could try a different tactic? I dunno, it all depends on those who give me feed back. Well, if I can get three reviews I'll try and put up another chapter as quickly as I can. Yes, I just played that card! XD **

**I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL BUT I DO OWN MORGAN! She was a character I designed the ending of freshmen year and she's survived well long enough into my Junior year, and I would like to think she is rightfully mine. Well, until next time, Happy reading!**

* * *

"We have company!" Morgan cried, running into the room Leon had walked into minutes before her and Ashley's talk. Leon, who was enjoying the silence after he found a chest holding the Castle Gate Key, turned just in time to see Ashley run in and Morgan slam the door shut. She pressed her back against it, trying to keep it closed for a moment longer as she tried to reload her empty TMP one handedly. He watched her fumble with the clip as the door popped open a crack as someone banged on it from the other side. "Damnit quit hitting the door would you?" Morgan hissed at the people trying to get in. Each bump against the door made her fumble more and more to reload. A hard shove sent her stumbling forward and, ultimately, dropping her clip.

"Ashley, get behind me. Morgan, catch." Leon commanded strongly, _seemingly_ back to his old self, and time seemed to slow down to Morgan as he tossed a clip to her from across the room. As numerous priests spilled into the room in slow motion, Morgan tossed up her gun as she caught the clip for her TMP. Just as it came falling back down, time regaining normal speed, the clip slid right into place as the TMP dropped into her hand perfectly.

"Whoa, I'll bet fifty dollars I'll never be able to do that again." She muttered to herself with awed pride. Then she joined Leon on killing the priests that wanted the agents dead, and Ashley back with them.

"There's no end to them…" Ashley whimpered as she watched more men file into the room after Morgan and Leon killed only half of what originally there was. "They just want me, if you give them me, they'll leave you alone right?" Still talking to herself, unaware Leon was able to hear her, she was just about to surrender herself before Leon interjected.

"Regardless of them having you, Morgan and myself can't be allowed to live either way. So even if you did give yourself up, it'd only cause more problems for us to have to find you again." Now, Leon did have a point. Ashley nodded slightly and stayed behind him, in the corner, like she was used to doing every time there was danger. To her, this habit was getting old fast.

"Ahh!" Morgan cried as she was tackled to the ground by two priests. White flashes crossed her vision as the pain of her wounds were amplified by the bodies on top of her. For a moment, Morgan was completely paralyzed with nauseating pain. She couldn't struggle, couldn't scream, it was even difficult to breathe.

With so many moving bodies in the room, it was hard for anyone to notice. A nagging feeling deep within Leon's subconscious told him to glance toward where he last saw Morgan, only to find her missing. The irritation he had earlier vanished instantly, the frustration disappeared just as quickly and his mind became clearer than ever before.

Pumping two shells from his shotgun, Leon quickly took down two men and advanced towards a priest carrying a hand scythe. He didn't even pause as he took three strides towards the man, slammed the butt of his shotgun into his face, and then pulled Ashley with him towards Morgan. Leon's green eyes were so fierce he caused some of the attackers to hesitate. This left him enough time to reload his shotgun and pump off the rounds into anyone in his way. When he ran out, he gripped the stock of it—the wooden part—and swung it at another knocking him clear off his feet.

"Way to go Leon!" Ashley cheered with big eyes, shocked at the fierceness of her friend.

The comment was noted, but not acknowledged by the specially trained agent. His goal was getting Morgan, who was currently dazed and about to be stabbed with a pretty vicious looking spear with all kinds of spikes at the tip. Leon wouldn't have one bit of it.

As the man, one of the two holding Morgan down, stood above her, readying to bring the tip down upon her, Leon ran across the room and collided with the man. They rolled to the side, where Leon took whatever ill feelings he had that remained from earlier and beat the man until his face no longer resembled any distinguished features. While Leon was busy with that, Ashley faced the last standing priest who was occupied with killing Morgan.

"Leave her alone freak!" Ashley cried, grabbing one of the gothic floor standing candle holders and swung the heavy piece at him, lighting him on fire and knocking him to the side all in one go. She took a second to take pride in her actions before running to Morgan's aid. "Morgan, hey are you ok? Morgan?"

Ashley was crouched next to the agent who was unresponsive. Her eyes were half lidded, holding a glassy look, and sweat beads rolled down the side of her face and forehead from the struggle moments before. Morgan's jaw continued to clench and unclench as she forced shallow breaths in and out through her nose. The nauseous feeling was still present, but luckily, it wasn't as strong as before.

Leon returned from his assault, calm as ever while joining the other side of Morgan. He silently slipped his arm behind her shoulders and helped her sit up along with Ashley. The two watched carefully for any signs of other injuries or if she would just plain pass out. After a moment though, she gave one long nod and unclenched her jaw.

"Thanks." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Ashley sighed with relief and helped Leon pull Morgan to her feet. She swayed but was, otherwise, fine.

"Come on, I know where we have to go. Morgan, you going to be alright?" Leon's tone was…with a slight edge. Like earlier, it rubbed Morgan the wrong way, but she minded Ashley's earlier words and kept her mouth shut. Nodding, she silently answered and wobbled her way forward before her balance evened out and she took the lead; Ashley in the middle, Leon in the rear.

The reason Leon was so…stressed, was for the similar reasons the girls had faced earlier:

_For Ashley, it was as simple as this: Although knowing she was already in danger to begin with—hello, she __**had**__ been kidnapped for a reason—but for a while, she forgot completely that she had Sadler's small…gift…insider of her and her friends as well. The reality of it dawned on her and she just couldn't imagine any hope for the two agents, or herself. _

_As for Morgan, well, she was in a dark place right now. Her mind was, at least. It was clouded by bleak and dreary thoughts, all centered around the well being of her two friends, and then her brother of course. If she died, he'd become an orphan completely. If Sadler had his way, and the infection somehow did get to the rest of the world, being an orphan wouldn't be Danny's only problem. On top of that, casting a quick glance from Leon to Ashley, their situation just seemed to get worse. Maybe, she figured, if she hadn't been so careless as to allow her arm to become completely useless, they'd have a better chance surviving and ruining Sadler's plans. But, of course, she had, so now Morgan felt like her arm. __**Useless.**_

Then there was Leon; special agent of the President who was always fixing problems the government otherwise couldn't. He was, before this, a man of set values and non-existent attachments. Until Morgan came along that is. Now, after everyone's confession to Luis earlier, he realized just how easy he could lose someone who had such a large impact on his life in only a few short days. It was almost as if he knew her his whole life, this strange connection they had suddenly developed…it tore him apart underneath his stoic expression. Picturing her as a lifeless puppet, the lack of gleam in her eyes, the smile he had come to love so much…he couldn't face losing her.

Of course, he also wouldn't stand losing the goal of this mission. Ashley had also, somehow, become another attachment. Not in the way that Morgan had of course, but Ashley played a good part of someone who needed them. Who needed _him_. So, that being said, the reason for Leon's out of character mood could be blamed for numerous reasons all centering on the two females in front of him.

"Locked."

Morgan had resorted to one worded phrases now. She was standing at another rusted door, the one on the bridge Luis had found the trio on earlier. Two large torches hung on the walls on either side of the door, and since the trio hadn't bothered with checking here in the first place, she just likely guessed this is where Leon had wanted them to go next. Smart girl.

"Here, use this." Leon said passing the key to Morgan. She took it, her eyes trained on the key only, and unlocked the door with a lack of excitement. Ironically, Ashley found this disturbing. When she first met Morgan, she thought it was strange for the agent to be so hyper and peppy, but now that she was seeing Morgan without her cheer, well, it was creepy.

Morgan pushed the door open and led the trio into the castle which had very clean tiled floors and dim lighting thanks to scattered torches. A red trimmed carpet led them towards an annoying fit of laughter which Morgan was intent on silencing. Coming to the top of a small stair case, the laughter turned into crazed cackles which caused chills to run along Ashley's spin. Leon and Morgan looked up simultaneously towards a stone balcony.

"I was wondering when you might to notice us." A small Spaniard spoke walking towards the railing. He was midget sized so he appeared to be a child at first glance. His hair was white, either he was wearing a wig or he was old for his size, and it was pulled back in a low pony tail. He dressed like it seemed fit; a royal blue coat with gold trim, a large general's hat to match it, brown or black bridges—the lighting made it impossible to tell. All in all, he looked like a character from the Revolutionary war.

"Who are you?" Leon questioned taking a half-step forward.

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar." He paused only slightly to gesture to the walls around him, "The eight Castellan of this magnificent architecture. I have been _honored_ with the prodigious power from the Great Lord Sadler." He smiled only slightly, causing his wrinkled old face to have more creases. "I've been expecting you my brethrens." Bowing, Salazar looking expectant for the trio to return the gesture.

Morgan and Leon shared a look, Morgan raising one brow looking completely mystified and Leon, well, looking as usual.

"No thanks, _**bro**_."

This sent Morgan into a fit of giggles she tried to hide behind her hand with a forced cough. Leon smiled on the inside while remaining impassive on the outside. Ashley was in the same boat as Morgan.

"My my," Salazar shook his head, "We've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well being, I suggest you surrender yourselves and simply…become our hostage." The pacing back and forth started to irritate Morgan. "Or Mr. Scott, you can give us the girl because you're not worth a penny I'm afraid."

"Come down here and say that again pipsqueak, my fist has something to say to your face!" Morgan glared up at the short man. Apparently Salazar didn't take to height references because his face got red.

"Ah, don't think I haven't forgotten about you Ms. Rose, it seems your worth even less than Mr. Scott!" Retaliated Salazar. Morgan's eye twitched and she went for her gun. "You can both die." Salazar and his two body guards—red armored minions—went to retreat through a door near by but Morgan would have none of it.

"Get down here and fight me you short little chicken's ass!" But the bullets from her gun were far too late to hit anyone for they already left from sight. She glared heatedly up at the now empty balcony and shoved her gun back in its holster with a grunt.

"Did you just call him a chicken's ass?" Leon questioned, the hint of a smile in his voice despite his foul mood. Morgan 'hmphed' and ran her fingers through the finer parts of her hair.

"Did he just call you worthless to my face?" she countered, not caring how this came across to Leon or Ashley in the least. Morgan wasn't…possessive, normally at least…but she wouldn't stand for someone she cared about—or anyone for the record—to be talked down to. Unless she was doing it to someone who deserved it, like Salazar.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" Ashley cried with a shaking voice, her hands clutching her shirt nervously with wide doe eyes.

"Got that right," Leon agreed with a tone of disbelief as to what they had just witnessed, and to Morgan's come back to Salazar. He looked back towards Ashley reassuringly. "We'll find a cure."

"A-Are you sure?" She still seemed hesitant. Morgan slapped her hand down on the girl's shoulder and spun her around to face her.

"Well, yea—_duh_! We can't bring you back home all creeper like now can we? Rest assured, Leon never lets us down. Right? I mean, I've still yet to plummet to the ground in a messy mangled mess because he's always there to catch me!...well, there's always a first I gues…"

"Morgan!" Leon almost face palmed.

"Sorry, sorry, heh…you know what I meant!" But Ashley did feel better after being reassured. Plus, the love birds finally seemed back to normal again. So it really did make her feel better. "Now…if I can just get my hand around that midget's throat…"

"Oh Mor_gan_!" Ashley rolled her eyes as did Leon, sharing a smile with the agent who shook his head along with her. Morgan blinked her day dream of strangling the small man away and looked at her friends with her famous_, missed_, cheeky grin. Things seemed almost normal again. As normal as they could get at least.


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so sorry everyone, I told you guys I'd update a bunch and then I didn't! -_- Figures, when I got into a writing mood my internet server failed me. I was having withdrawls because the only way I can write this is using youtube (psssh we all know I can't play the game so relying on the author to actually do some work is just something you'll see in your dreams)…kidding XD Well, the internet is back obviously, and I dedicated my evening to writing instead of doing my chores. Booyaah!**

**Alright, I want to thank the following for reviewing and giving me feedback, it really made my day when I saw these forever ago and I wrote them down to give you guys some credit! So with that, I'd really love to thank 88dragon06, BabyAngel-tears, mikacheshire, HunterKiller762, Dragon master Naruto 003, Ace, terra, and loveless an the living fantasy. I hope I got everyone I responded to, you guys really boosted my mood when I got all of your reviews(: I just really wanted to say thank you so much! **

**On another note, I posted up this side project, a mini series with Leon and a different OC. I wrote it recently in school when my student teacher inspired me to write, and so I figured I'd post it. Now you don't have to, but I figure since you readers love Leon so much (I mean, who doesn't right?) and I'm fairly confident with my ability to make a good OC story, why not check it out for the heck of it? No pressure, hahaha, you don't HAVE to. (But if you want to, it's called Night of Fright :D ) **

**Anywhoooo, I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR THE CHARACTERS, MORGAN IS MINEEEE! **

**Happy reading, I love you all! 3**

* * *

After Salazar left, and Morgan made some _not so nice _comments about the short man, the group fell back into routine of looking for useful things and such. Ashley accidentally found ammo when she bumped into a large vase and caused it to fall over and smash open. Inside were all kinds of things they needed, so it wasn't a bad thing at all really. It was Morgan, who had stood to the side by the door they were going to walk through next, who stopped and held a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey Leon?" She called, catching the twenty-six year old's attention. He looked up expectantly to show he was listening. "I _just_ realized something. Remember waaaay earlier, when we first met Luis, that you gave me gum? It kind of…disappeared now that I think about it….Got any more?"

Now, this _really_ caught him off guard. Ok, so Morgan was known to say some pretty unrelated stuff to the events going on around them. But, given that it sometimes helped them advance to the next part of their mission, he didn't really mind. This verbal thought, however, he was just stooped over.

"_Gum_." He repeated, as if he hadn't heard her right. She nodded innocently, sticking her lower lip out and giving him her best puppy dog face. ._Gum_. Leon just laughed to himself, the ache in his ribs a dull reminder he was still injured, but it felt good to laugh. He hadn't done it in a long while. "Yea sure, here. Ash, want some too?"

"Hm? Gum?" She asked, afraid she—too—had heard wrong. When Leon nodded with a grin, she lightly smiled and nodded her head, accepting the stick of mint gum he offered to her and then walked towards Morgan where he stopped inches away from her. His rare and boyish smile was shared with the woman as he unwrapped her gum for her, seeing as she would have problems by doing it one handedly, and lifted the blue piece to her lips.

"Say ah~" He teased, laughing on the inside as Morgan did exactly as told. Before giving in, Leon snuck a quick kiss in—successfully catching _his girl_ off guard. Pulling away just as quickly, he smirked as she cutely bit onto the gum stick with a blush.

"Thank you Leon~!" Morgan cooed with sparkling eyes, chewing onto her gum piece. "I'll treasure it forever...or, at least…the next few minutes!" Beamed the brunette who happily found herself in a world of bliss.

"Oh Morgan how you amuse me." Ashley sighed happily while shaking her head. Morgan grinned at this.

"Glad to be of service!"

When Ashley and Leon found nothing more of importance in the room, they turned to Morgan who was impatiently hovering around the door. Seeing her two friends advancing towards her, she grinned and hurriedly pushed the door open.

"Wow, if I thought this place couldn't get any drearier, I clearly underestimated it." Morgan remarked with a slight roll of her eyes as she glanced about the room.

"Well what did you expect? It _is_ a castle." Ashley giggled following after Morgan.

"Well, yea, I guess." With a small one-sided shrug, Morgan crept forward keeping her eyes peeled for anything. No sign of danger, _yet_. "Alright guys, see anything useful?" She asked in between chomping. Gum was wonderful.

The group spread apart to look for anything of significance in the long room—Ashley taking the right, Morgan the left, and Leon ventured towards the other side of the room. On Ashley's side, she found a herb, but that was really the only thing.

"This picture must be super old…" She mumbled, scanning over a large frame hung on the wall of a man. Before she could really identify him, since the picture was worn with age, she only lightly touched it to make out the name on the bottom right corner when the entire thing fell to the ground. Dust rose from the fall, but instead of worrying over the fallen object, her chocolate eyes were settled on the heap of gold piled on a shelf that was hidden behind the portrait.

"Nice Job Ashley, I'm sure we'll run into our dear friend the salesman soon." Morgan nearly caused Ashley to jump out of her skin.

"Jesus, since when did you get so quiet?" Ashley sighed placing her hand over her wildly beating heart. Morgan made a face, scrunching her nose up while sticking her tongue out.

"What do you mean _when_? I've always been quiet! Like that time I…no wait, I was yelling…or that time on the boat! Oh, no, I was also screaming…well what about that time with the giant? Hmm…okay look, the _point_ is that I am capable of being quiet…it's just no fun." Justified the flustered woman. Ashley gave her _the look_.

"Mhm, sure."

"Um, ladies?

Leon called out to get their attention. Morgan and Ashley looked between themselves and then Leon before running across the room to him, Morgan instantly noticing a paper on the wall.

"What did you find? Let me see!" Before Leon could fully un-nail the paper, Morgan snatched it off the wall so quickly it didn't even have time to rip. She wore a smug smile before scanning over the paper. Clearing her voice, she started to read aloud.

"Capture Luis Sera…I have confirmation that Sera has entered the castle. Why he would return during his escape leaves me to question his motives. But we must seize this moment and capture him." Morgan's face paled slightly, her hand shaking just a bit as she quickly scanned back over everything silently to herself. Ashley aided Morgan in flipping the page, seeing as she was having a comically hard time doing it by herself. "Thanks. Anyway, um, oh! We will get the other two Americans after we apprehend Sera—as if. It appears he took some vaccines when he stole our "sample". The vaccines we can do without but we must retrieve the sample for it is our life blood. I feel there is somebody else or some other group involved in this whole affair." Morgan paced around the two members of her group as she read the rest with a quick and uncaring hasty tone. "If the "sample" were to get into the hands of that other entity, the world which we seek to create will not come. We must apprehend Sera as quickly as possible."

"He went back to help us, didn't he?" Ashley mumbled with a soft sigh. "He's going to get in trouble."

"It was his choice to go back, he has his own agenda as we do ours. We can only go forward and hope to run into him again." Leon placed a reassuring hand on Ashley's shoulder, giving a small squeeze, and turned to look at Morgan who was staring at the papers with a thoughtful look. As quickly as the look came, it vanished, and she groaned while tossing the papers over her shoulder.

"What a load of—"

"Hey look something's moving!" Ashley had already ducked into the next room followed closely by Leon. Morgan peered around the door frame casually, her gut telling her not to be alarmed.

"Man I wish I brought some marshmallows, that's one hell of a fire we have going!" Grinned the brunette, who chuckled at her own joke. Upon walking into the next room, two stone dragons were breathing fire in a way that prevented any way of getting around them. The only exit was through the fire, and the group had no means of protection against flames.

"I just love the art around here, even if it is of creepy people and a cult." Ashley spoke to no one in particular, seeing as no one really cared about art. She walked closer towards the large picture frame, hands clasped behind her back to assure she wouldn't knock it down like the previous one. That's when she caught the shine of silver in the fabric. "Oh Morgan~ I have a present for you!" Grinned the blonde, snatching the item off of the wall.

"Gimmegimmegimmegimme!" Grinned Morgan. Ashley laughed as she held out the Prison Key for Morgan to take.

"Great, don't lose it. Now to figure out where it—"

"I KNOW WHERE IT GOES!" Morgan seemed so thrilled with her new toy that she didn't even seem her age as she ran around for a second before vanishing out back into the room they had come from. Ashley and Leon waited a few seconds, waiting to see if Morgan would pop back in or not.

"She's scary when she's like this isn't she?" Leon warily asked, a nervous chuckle mixing in with Ashley's.

"Yes she is."

After a few _more_ seconds, officially sure that Morgan was not going to fly back in, Leon led the way back towards the other room with Ashley behind him. They found the room empty, and ventured forward just a bit more to find a door off to the side. Well, a door _used_ to be there, but it had lifted up when Morgan put the key in. She wasn't standing by the door either, which only left one option.

"Ashley, stay here. I'll go find her." Leon sighed shaking his head. Sometimes, he felt more like his partner's father than anything.

"Be careful down there." Ashley smiled nervously back at him, glancing at the darkness of the room beyond. Leon nodded once, bringing out his shot gun, and took a step inside. A set of steep stone stairs descended into the shadows, where dimly lit torches hung scattered about to provide little light. He was cautious stepping around, eyeing the various cell doors and random bells hanging throughout the room.

"M—" A small hand silenced Leon's words before he could really put any volume into them. He was alarmed for only a second, then relaxed when he realized it was just Morgan. Her eyes were big and fearful, and she removed her hand to put a finger to her lips. Leon nodded, showing he understood he had to be quiet. Even though he had no idea what for.

Morgan motioned for Leon to follow and led him to a cell door. A man covered in leather bindings and chains, with a mask covering his face—except his eyes which were just empty sockets—and sharp extensions draping his arms stood tall and still behind the bars. Leon prepared to fire, but Morgan shook her head and lowered his shotgun gently.

'Watch' she mouthed silently, bending down to pick up a tile piece smaller than her fist, and tossed it into the back of the cell. The man went berserk and attacked the area blindly before calming down once more. Leon motioned for Morgan to follow him back to the far side of the room.

"Ok, look, my gut is telling me we need to go in there but I really don't want to." Morgan whispered as soft as she could, her eyes staring solely at the man past Leon's shoulder. Leon moved into her line of vision and his face was completely serious.

"I don't think we have a choice, but," Leon paused as the man made a groan in reaction to the rise of his voice, "these bells are obviously here for a reason, right?" Morgan made a face but nodded. "So the plan is to bring him out and use the bells to mess with his hearing. Any questions?"

"Yes actually, since when did we start making plans?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! Saying _I'm sorry_ won't cut the lack of updates, but I hope you guys don't hate me too much. I promised I'd never stop this story, but things have been..rough, and I got done with my ACT testing a few weeks ago, so I've been drained. But I'm not going to list excuses, because there's really no reason why I shouldn't update more. I make no promises, but I'm going to push through whatever and make a few more updates in the next few weeks. Then it's summer time! And you know what that means? No stress, no work, and MORE TIME TO UPDATE! Now, this story is no where near complete, at the rate I'm going, so hope going into chapters sixty and higher won't bug you guys too much (those of you who are still with me that is...) I love all of you for putting up with me! Hehe, hope lifes been treating you all good~ **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN RESIDENT EVIL, BESIDES MORGAN BECAUSE SHE CAME FROM MY OWN BRAIN! Booyah, I'll go back to updating now. **

**-Kit**

* * *

"Ready?"

"If I asked for a rain-check, could we come back later?"

"No."

"Then yes."

Morgan waited as Leon positioned himself in front of the barred door, her gum had lost flavor already so she looked around for a decent landing zone and spat it out. Leon was not amused but paid her no mind at the moment. The Garrador was unmoving for the most part; the only real sound in the dungeon was his breathing, and Morgan's rapidly beating heart.

All too quickly, Leon brought his boot onto the cell door and it flung open with a loud _clang._ The man inside the cell went absolutely insane. Leon took off towards the closest bell on the wall, making sure he made enough noise to attract the Garrador after him. The large brut wasn't the most coordinated to say the least; he stomped after Leon and swung with his extensions—not claws like Morgan had first assumed in the dull light—those iron wolverine like crow bars easily embedded themselves into the stone walls.

With a grunt Leon ducked low and dove to the side, rolled to his feet, and aimed the shot gun at his new best friend. The blast did little to nothing besides anger the Garrador.

"Leon move!" Too late Morgan cried out, for a burning hot and searing pain sliced through his bicep and the force of the swing sent him stumbling to his knees. Fear and rage bubbled beneath Morgan's skin as she witnessed the Garrador's assault on _her _Leon. Her blue eyes darkened as it turned towards her. "That's right big boy, come to mama."

Her taunting worked. The Garrador charged with a low cry; the sound shook Morgan's bones but the furry within her allowed her to ignore it. He charged and she turned, ran and kicked off the wall to jump even further from his reach, going at an angle.

"Are you okay? It's not too deep is it?" Morgan asked kneeling next to Leon who was gripping his arm in pain. In the poor light, she could make out the dark fluid running beneath his fingers as he clutched the wound. But being Leon, he was not one to show any weaknesses.

"I'm fine," He stood with his shotgun, the movement contorting his face into pain for a quick second. Morgan's rage boiled even more at his bravado act and so she did what she knew best. Morgan _distracted_.

"Olly Olly Oxen Free!" She screamed and bantered, running away from Leon as the Garrador zoomed in on her. ".here." Morgan bit out, bracing herself as Leon took aim. He pumped one round, then the second, and each shell struck the side of the Garrador. Of course, it didn't stop him. "Just let me take care of him Leon! Go tend to your arm before you bleed to death!" Morgan ducked low and ran around, shuffling her feet noisily before she got to one of the bells on the wall.

"And let you have all the fun?" But the playful tone was covered with pain, and Morgan knew Leon's wound was serious. When their target turned his attention towards Leon, Morgan grabbed the butt of her handgun and banged it against the bell. It drove the Garrador mad.

"Shoot him shoot him shoot him now!" She cried while unleashing her own rounds on the man; it was during this moment Leon saw his opening and open fired on the parasites attached to the man's back. Morgan ran about again, wailing and singing at the top of her lungs to keep the Garrador's attention on her.

"You know," She huffed getting a little breathless, "This would have been a killer idea for motivation in gym class." She hit another bell and the Garrador sped towards her, iron claws pointed for her mid section even though he couldn't see where that exactly was. She stumbled to the side and barely missed being sliced.

Morgan took refuge in the cell the Garrador originally started in, slipped on the _very_ rock she had chucked in there earlier, silently thought a **'**_**what the hell' **_and let gravity have its way with her. Leon ignored the distant 'eep' as he finished off the last parasite, ultimately ending whatever was left of the Garrador's life.

Silence reclaimed the dungeon and Leon lowered his shotgun with relief.

"Stupid rock…" Morgan muttered, clambering to her feet with the greatest difficulty. "Seriously, did I piss in the almighty's cheerios or something? I mean—why hello there." Upon raising herself from the ground, Morgan's hand bumped against a lever against the back of the cell. Not really giving it much thought she used what arm force she had to lift it up. Nothing happened.

"I have a feeling I know what it does." But by the time Morgan had turned back, Leon was already heading towards the stairs. She ran after him and caught him by the entrance, focusing solely on the wound he had received moments ago.

"Let me look at it."

"No."

"Let me _look_ at it."

"_No_."

"Leon…" Her tone threatening, "Let me look at the goddam wound!" Roughly shoving him back into the room, Morgan mercilessly pried Leon's hand from the gash and inspected it. "It's kinda deep…" She muttered beneath her breath, but didn't let him go as she forcefully dragged him with her. "Where's Ash?"

"Probably in the room where the flames were." Leon grunted, for once at Morgan's mercy. She gave a one shoulder shrug and pushed him against the wall, to keep him from moving around, and only took her hand back after voicing a "_**Don't. Move."**_ In which Leon most definitely obeyed.

"Now I _know_ I should have something medical on me…" She rummaged through her vest pockets, patting them down and then the belt that held her bullets. "Mmm…" Leon watched on in silent admiration, his eyes roaming Morgan's face with a smile of his own. She was no longer the clean and thought to be average woman he met only a few days ago—even though it felt as if he'd known her always. Her hair fell in tangled tendrils, carrying a few twigs from her time on the ground. Her face and arms, and probably even beneath her clothes, were dusted with dirt from outside, inside, and rain. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles. Her lips were chapped. Even still, she was strikingly beautiful more so than ever before.

Smirking to herself, she brought up a small, very thin case that had managed to squeeze its way into the smallest pocket on her vest. "It's not going to be the most pleasant experience you'll endure, but at least your gash will be patched up." She kind of chuckled, and Leon froze over as realization sank in.

"You have _one_ hand to use, a very dirty hand might I add, and you plan on _stitching_ me up?" He asked, his tone defensive. Morgan's right eye twitched and she narrowed her eyes.

"Look I may not have some PHD or anything, but you can't run around with a wound that big open. Now you are _going_ to hold still, until I'm done. Understand sweetheart?" But Morgan was being anything but sweet. Dread filled Leon as he watched Morgan grin darkly and pop open her button repair kit.

"Let's see just how handy I can be~"

Ashley had been, incidentally, in the room where she found the key when the flames had gone out. She had been observing that portrait again while she waited for her heroes to be done with another task below her very feet; when the flames went out though, she almost peed her pants.

"They must have been successful." She spoke aloud, an attempt to keep the silence from suffocating her. She even hummed a bit just to make this place a little less creepy. "I wonder what Daddy's doing right now…he must be so worried." A deep sadness and longing hung on her shoulders at the thought of her father. At the thought of home, even Ashley's eyes began to water.

"But I'll be fine! I'll be home soon enough, because Leon and Morgan are here with me now. I'll get back soon, that's what they're here for. It's what they promised…" But her rambling cut short when a severe coughing fit seized her body. Doubling over, the blonde had to brace her hands over her knees while hunching over, sputtering for whatever air she could grasp.

As quickly as it came, it passed, but the crimson droplets that covered her hand did nothing to help her feel better. Actually, she felt sick. Cold, even, like some great terror inside her had dug itself so deep within her heart it actually made her feel sick to her stomach. One after another, tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I am never getting home."

There was a sense of finality to her words, the acceptance of the inevitable. What hope was there for her? She could _feel_ the parasite inside her move. The feeling was so unsettling but also the only real thing she could root herself to. Whereas Morgan and Leon could make all the promises of a safe return home, which were all built off of shreds of hope and determination and duty, Ashley had something inside her that spoke of reality and the inevitable. She would never go home, she would turn into one of the monsters that haunted her consciousness, and she would lose herself.

Ashley Graham would simply become one of the missing.

"No no no!" Ashley cried, wiping her hands across her skirt to rid the specks of red, "stop thinking like that! You can't think like that!" Ashley shuffled around the room—she had to stay moving, couldn't stay being still—"Leon and Morgan will get you home. Faith. You need to have faith in them." And as she continued to pep-talk herself, Ashley furiously wiped her tears and calmed down with a new set of determination. As long as she was still capable of her own body and mind, she'd fight however she could. "I _will_ get home."

Then there was that noise. A faint noise at first, that grew louder. Like metal rubbing against metal, banging and rattling as if moving fast. As if alive. Those brown eyes of hers slowly moved towards the opened arch way and spotted the growing shadows. Ashley spun on her heels as fast as she could and took off towards the place she last saw Morgan and Leon. They had company joining them.

"Don't be such a baby!" Was the first thing that met her ears as she skidded across the room; There Morgan stood, awkwardly braced against the wall with one leg balancing her while fussing over Leon's arm with a needle and lime green thread. The matter of Leon's arm was as Ashley saw it: he had a wound and Morgan just sealed it up in a very uneven line, with string meant to patch seams on her one vest pocket. The only pocket outline in the very same lime green threading. Leon's face was dark as sweat dampened his forehead. In all honesty, he looked like hell.

"Um, Guys—we have visitors." Ashley announced, finally making herself known just as black masses ran through the room she had come from. Morgan glanced around Ashley to see the armored thugs and the brunette sighed heavily.

"Alright, I've got this, could you wrap his wound with something? Thanks dear." Morgan patted Ashley's shoulder, careful not to get any of the blood on her hand across the orange material. Then she raised her handgun and had her way with the three new faces. Ashley ran to assist Leon.

"Um, here, I'll use…this." Looking around, Ashley resorted to tearing the side of her shirt after finding nothing else. Earlier, they had used the last of their wrap to re-secure Morgan's arm, so Leon would just have to make do with what she could offer.

"I'm fine Ashley."

"Don't listen to him!" Morgan called over her shoulder, already done with the first two attackers. And because Ashley was smart and knew better than to piss Morgan off, she went ahead and wrapped the patch job with the orange fabric. Leon glared off at the stone wall and stayed silent.

Morgan sighed tiredly, having cleared the current room. She was tired. Her skin was bugging her, like the muscles in her face felt too tight—too stiff. "Come on you two, let's continue on shall we?" Morgan didn't bother with waiting, felt like if she had to stay moving or she'd collapse; however she did pause long enough to glance over her shoulder to see if they heard her.

With a quiet voice, Ashley turned to Leon. "Are you going to be alright Leon?" She asked. He seemed fine, well, fine _enough_ for being wounded and then patched up by Morgan.

"Yea, I'll be fine kiddo. Don't worry about me." He sounded tired, too, but put on a small smile for Ashley's sake. It lightened her spirits slightly, but her mind was still stuck in her earlier thoughts. Leon stood tall, holding his shotgun, the rifle, his ammo, his duty, emotions, and every other weight of the mission on his broad shoulders. They'd come too far for him to become a moody agent now. "Follow me."

They still had a long way to go, too.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**(finally right?)**

**Hey guys, long time no update...heh...I'm really sorry about that too, I just was really trying to enjoy my summer break before senior year even though I really didn't do much. Still...Well anyway, today was my first day again, offically the last year in highschool for me! And I figured, It's been taking me weeks to get this chapter started, that I should just devote my entire evening to finishing it. And here it is. I'm going to _try_ to update every Monday from now on, half because I believe I shouldn't have much work on this particular day and half because it makes my Monday just that more worthy of looking forward to. Uhm, lesse, well, besides the fact y'all might want to hunt me down with somet pointy pitch forks, I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS TO YOU! Although, on a good note, tomorrow night at some point, I'll have chapter 35 out. Don't hold me to anything on weekly updates because I _will_ be busy with school until I get back into the swing of things , but I will definitely make a great effort to update more often than I have in the past. Well alright, I hope everyone has been doing great in my absence, I love you guys! **

**-Kit**

**Disclaimor: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, besides my characters and my influence on their relationships and scenes. **

* * *

Leon and Ashley found Morgan standing quietly in front of a large wooden door; it looked like a gate to the underworld, in Ashley's thoughts at least; it was huge though and took up most of the stone wall. Morgan's back was facing her friends and she was silently looking down. The room had been cleared of the priests, which Ashley initially thought to be wearing armor from how they had sounded earlier. In actuality, they may not have been wearing any means of armor, but they did have steel toed boots on and metal chained rosaries around their necks. But that was beside the point.

"You okay sunshine?" Leon asked, placing his hand on Morgan's good shoulder. She jumped, as if the entire time unaware of their presence. They were pretty loud about entering the room too, chatting on her stitching job of course.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelled, voice breaking ever so slightly. Morgan realized she had snapped and her eyes widened. "I-I mean, make some nose would ya?...It's okay to not be a ninja all the time." It may have gone unnoticed by Ashley, but Leon detected the hesitancy in her voice. He kept quiet though and put a mental tack on the thought for later.

"Sorry, when you're this good at your job, you kind of forget you even have to try." Leon grinned and wiggled his eye brows.

"Whatever hot shot." The brunette shot back a few seconds in delay. Her tone was off, so was her attention. _Off._ "Let's just go on with our day, shall we?"

"I think you mean night."

"I think I mean what I mean."

"You sure about that?"

"Are you questioning me Leon?"

And Leon chuckled, shaking his head at Morgan's growing irritability. Maybe she was just tired, and boy did he know what that did to her. "I'll take the lead from here alright?" Morgan didn't really reply, but she nodded her head slightly to show she heard him at least. Ashley was standing by the double doors patiently waiting to move on and hopefully out of this prison.

Morgan made no move forward as Leon had, though, and he and Ashley shared a cautious look as he placed his hand on the door. "Morgan?"

"Yea, yea.." The agent replied in annoyance but left her thoughts unvoiced as she rejoined the trio. All kinds of thoughts plagued her mind and she wasn't sure how to speak them, or where to even start.

The doors led to a much larger room with high ceilings, and torches hung along the walls and various places provided by the open space. Leon made quick work of the first person his eyes landed on, the priest clad in red across the room, and Ashley cowered behind Morgan, who scanned the room absently.

"Ashley stay close to me no matter what." The older woman ordered upon seeing the many archers around them. She brought up her handgun to deliver head shots to the priests launching the flaming arrows. "One, two…three..duck!" Twirling Ashley and herself out of the way, Morgan pushed Ashley down to avoid an assault of arrows to the head. Ashley screamed from the sudden jolt but was given hardly any time to get her wits back together; Morgan had already grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back to her feet moving on to clear the room.

It was odd to experience Morgan so stiff moving when Ashley had come to be comfortable with the bouncy unpredictable woman throughout this mission. She watched closely as Morgan remained silent, doing her duty without a single grunt or lame pun. It was starting to worry the young adult, and she cast a glance towards Leon to see if he noticed the difference too.

A little late on her part.

Morgan hissed in sudden pain, but Ashley couldn't see what caused the pain in the first place. The brunette turned her back to Ashley and started jogging away. "Stay with Leon!" She called, strained, and continued across the room where the floor level descended down some carpeted stairs.

This was what had Morgan so put off just moments ago; her arm was starting to shake, but it wasn't the one holding the gun that was the problem. Morgan ducked through the stone archway as the room led to a small hallway. She braced her back against the wall, sank to the ground, and clenched her jaw to keep the screams inside.

Earlier, after Morgan had run ahead, she took out the men in the room with little problem. Okay, so the one cloaked man threw a few knives at her—proving just how lucky she really is for managing to dodge the assault, kill him and take out his partner by herself. But then her shattered arm, the one she shouldn't be able to move let alone feel anymore, started to twitch. First below the shoulder, with a small tremor, then down in her cold fingers, which started to crack and pop from flexing after such a time of not being used. It startled her to say the least.

And God did it hurt. More so now than before.

"Son of a—" Morgan blinked back tears and clutched the shaking limb. "What in the world is going on?!" She barely got out the whisper when a shadow blocked the light over her hunched over body. Before Morgan could register what was looming over her, a loud _**crack**_ echoed around her as something slammed into her face and knocked her back. And boy did she see _stars._

Morgan knew before her vision uncrossed that her nose was instantly bruised. Unable to tell how damaged it was though, she peered up at the large figure holding the body length shield instead. For a moment he didn't move, didn't advance upon her and try to bring death towards her. For a moment, the assaulter just had a stare-down with Morgan, calculating something. Morgan was so out of energy to fight, and unable to focus on anything else besides her arm, that she swallowed her pride and did the one thing she never thought she'd ever do in this situation.

She screamed for help.

"_**LEON!**_" The shriek echoed through the hall and into the other room cutting through the air like a hot knife on butter. It sent _chills_ up Ashley's spine and goosebumps across Leon's forearms. Alarm sent his heart sputtering miles a minute.

"I don't have time for your stupid hunk of wood." Shell after shell, Leon unloaded his shotgun into the annoying shield that had been protecting the priest from any harm of the other weapons. Why Leon had taken so long to finish him off before Morgan's plea, was beyond him. His thoughts were just so clouded by her strange actions and safety for both of the girls with him. "Let's go!"

It seemed that it took only a heartbeat for Leon to arrive for the rescue; one moment someone was poising to strike a no doubt deadly blow to Morgan, and then the next second he was just a crumpled mess on the floor beside her. She stared speechlessly up at Leon, eyes big, lips partially parted, looking just dazed.

"L-Leon.." She tried to say but it sounded like a choked whisper. He knelt down, raising his hand to caress her face, when the moment was taken from them.

"Stay back!" Ashley cried, stumbling back into Leon. He whirled around to take in the threat and found more wooden shields.

"Morgan, Ashley, into the room now!" Clearly outnumbered, Ashley hauled Morgan to her feet and pushed her along first, making sure to at least help the brunette into a—hopefully—non dangerous room. She was still clutching her arm, but not as tightly as before, and the pain was dulling down back into it's rightful numbness, just as before.

"Morgan, are you okay? What's wrong? Please look at me, you're scaring me!" Ashley finally found her voice to talk to the older woman, and made sure her brown eyes stared directly into blue ones. "Is it the parasite? Are you coughing up blood? Are you not feeling well? What _is_ it!" The door burst open and in filed a duo of shields and men, sending Ashley shaking behind Morgan. But the brunette was too far trapped in a space outside her body, watching the scene unfold without being able to do anything about it.

She saw Ashley cowering behind her as the men advanced, she saw herself at a distance, seemingly calculating her options. In the hall, she just _knew_ that Leon was being cornered in while she stood there, doing absolutely nothing but wasting time. And time was precious.

Morgan pivoted forward, twisting her body fluidly so she could swing her leg around and delivered a shattering kick to the closest to her. Literally, she shattered his shield. She pressed the gun to his forehead and ended him, then proceeded to repeat the action once more. All with a calm ease to her, it was rather startling to poor Ashley. "Stay here Ash." And the brunette stalked out into the hallway.

Morgan may not have had a shotgun like Leon did—nor should she since she couldn't even hold one—but she proved perfectly capable of kicking ass without one. Mostly all the four thugs ganging up on Leon hadn't noticed her, hadn't heard her approaching, didn't care to; which worked in her favor. She came up behind two of them, slammed the butt of her gun into the back of one's skull while the other had his knee blown out. Dazed, the one she physically hit started to turn slowly to her after she brought her knife down upon the other's neck, and soon they both suffered a death by her sharp and friendly knife. Friendly for her, at least.

"Where's Ashley—are you alright?" Leon blasted both men back, now that he could breathe without worrying about his backside, and they finished them off together. "You're both alright?" He couldn't recall why he repeated himself twice when he normally wouldn't.

"She's fine." Morgan sighed out, then breathed in. It felt like she couldn't take in a deep enough breath, like there was still pressure pushing down on her. It was uncomfortable and distracting. "We're fine." She nodded absently, turning to fetch Ashley once more.

Leon caught her wrist tightly, then loosened his hold as he dropped his grip to her hand.

"You're not okay, you aren't acting like yourself. What's wrong?" They didn't have time for this, Morgan _knew_ this, she knew it like she knew the sun rose and set every day without fail even if it was cloudy and unseen. But she turned towards him anyway, let Leon guide her body into his in a tight embrace of worry and patience. He whispered soft words into her ear, low and gentle. They rocked side to side naturally and kept it that way as the tears finally surfaced in the young adult. She started to tremble, like one gets with the shivers in winter, and scrunched up her bruised face as a sob broke through her lips.

"I'm scared." She whispered with her lip quivering. She held tighter, afraid to let go. "Leon, I'm scared."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35~**

**So, sup everyone? Meant to get this out _yesterday_, but by the time I got done with half of it, I was already supposed to be in bed (and I didn't want to submit something that was hardly complete). So! As promised, this is longer, like, super longer than the normal length of my chapters. FEEL SPOILED! I'm like, so tired right now, I really need to go to bed. It's almost 11, why is it I always update so late at night? I don't know -.-  
Anywho, enjoy it! Love to hear from you all! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MORGAN, RESIDENT EVIL AND LEON ARE NOT MINE**

**Well guys, ciao~ **

**-Kit**

* * *

"I'm scared." Morgan whispered with her lip quivering. She held tighter, afraid to let go. "Leon, I'm scared."

Leon squeezed her tighter as if that alone could hold her together; he might actually have been the only thing keeping her from falling apart. He could hear the heavy foot falls clambering down the short steps feet away. It was a pain for all the different reasons that this had to be cut short again. Leon took her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks as he pulled her face to face his. "Morgan, listen—you need to calm down, our mission is to protect Ashley. We _have_ to protect her at all costs. Understand? I need you to stay calm right now, now isn't the time to show your weaknesses. We'll deal with it when we can, but not right now." They shared a look and slowly Morgan nodded, her lip still quivering with bottled up sobs.

They pulled apart and readied themselves for the dangers of the castle. It was clear Leon had the upper hand with his shotgun and Morgan no longer had the essence of surprise on her side to aide her. So, she ran back to Ashley hoping to lead some after herself.

"Is it safe yet?" A startled Ashley asked as the door swung open. Morgan shook her head, her eyes not really meeting Ashley's.

"Not yet, I want you to stand in the corner though, as far away from this door as you can okay?" Straight monotone.

"R-Right, okay, I can do that—where are you going? _Back out_ _there_?!" Morgan reloaded her weapons with what she had, and finally took a good look around the room. It was bright for such a small room and there really wasn't much to it. Pictures on the wall, a small table against one wall, and nicely polished tiles…

_Oh_.

"Stand in that corner Ashley." She ordered already moving to the opposing one. Switches, not tiles, they both realized, and something clicked after both panels were stepped on. "Like I said, stay here away from the door." And the brunette left as quick as she came.

Whatever had activated from the switches would be left to figure out later, she could already hear the gun fire as Leon had led the priests away from the room. Morgan knew the bullets of her simple handgun wouldn't be very effective against shields, but the archers nearby she could deal with. The ones Leon hadn't already taken out with his rifle, of course.

She nicked one in the chest, her aim off, but still effectively made him drop his weapon. She fired again, and again, until he was down for good. Flames danced past her face as an arrow flew by and her next target appeared. This wasn't the hardest thing she had to do and Morgan was taking to a less urgent way of getting the job done.

Now Leon, on the other hand, was really busy.

"These things just don't give up!" He muttered under his breath, already done with his forth attacker. It was ridiculous and annoying. As more appeared, the more various weapons accompanied them. Chain maces, knives, arrows, hand scythes, etc. "There's got to be a quicker way to do this." As the floor plan had various ponds divided along the floor, it was at least easier to kill them off while they followed through a path, rather than from all around in general.

"Where did this come from?" He heard Morgan voice as the room finally cleared. Looking over, they both stared at a small crank that wasn't in the room earlier. Leon jogged over, not liking the fact the air still felt unsafe. But was there really any good feelings in a place such as this?

"What the hell's this for?" He muttered from staring at it. "Guess there's only one way to find out." Grunting, Leon began to turn the crank while Morgan stood guard. The tension in the room seemed to increase as Leon turned the handle even though there were no more priests around.

"I hate this place." Morgan muttered as she shifted around nervously. "I feel like someone is watching me at all times."

"You're just," Leon grunted, "being paranoid." The truth was he felt the same.

"Maybe so…"

Finally, something happened. A ramp dropped from the upper level above their heads providing means of escaping from the large open room. Morgan didn't want to spend another minute in this place and she knew that feeling was shared amongst the others.

"I'll grab Ashley, don't run off this time alright?" They shared a look and Morgan, bold and normally so lively, tore her gaze away and stared at the floor while offering a simple shy nod. She needed a moment alone anyway. "I mean it, _**don't run off**_." Sparing a lingering few seconds to make sure, Leon finally jogged off to retrieve Ashley.

Cue the wild emotions.

Morgan stared down at her injured arm with mixed feelings. What was going on with her body exactly? She certainly never heard of one's arm moving randomly after being violently injured. Not once, not ever. So then what? It was hard trying to mask what she was feeling inside.

"_Is it the parasite? Are you coughing up blood? Are you not feeling well? What _is_ it? _

"Of course!" The horror that had filled her heart was intertwined with morbid interest. "If the parasites in our body are trying to take over the system, then the fight our body is putting up is wearing us out until we can't fight anymore…unless there was a part of us that couldn't fight it at all, say…a severe injury…" She stared at the now continuously twitching hand that had lost all movement to her. It was appalling but the fact of the matter was that this very arm was already in process of being taken over. Even more, she couldn't fight it one bit.

"Damn…"Enraged the young woman started to venture towards the new path, forgetting all about what Leon had to say on the matter as she steamed with rage. It wasn't like she was going to get into trouble right away anyway! "I swear I'm going to need a psychiatrist after all the mood swings I'm going through." For now Morgan would settle on being angry rather than depressed.

"_Morgan._" Came the low one worded snap from her fellow partner. "What did I _just_ _say_ about staying _right here_?"

"Hmm, you told me not to move, but Leon," He shot her an incredulous look mixed into his annoyed half-glare. "I'm having an internal crisis and standing in one spot does **not** do my thoughts any good." She defended over her shoulder. Morgan refused to face him fully like a child who knew they were guilty; she didn't need to see how he sounded anyways: Annoyed, a little ticked off probably, and she really did have intentions of listening that once.

"But with your luck you really could have gotten into trouble already." Sighed the worn out man. Ashley rolled her eyes at the normal start of a soon to be argument, which Morgan would end up winning with a cheeky smile.

"Hey I see a crank over there!" She called, throwing a finger out in the direction of the crank. She really had no time for their petty arguments at the moment anyway.

"Well look at that, let's get to it then!" Morgan nodded already venturing forth. Leon rubbed his face—particularly the bridge of his nose—before following after. _Women_. "Looks like she'll have to stand on your back or something because I don't see another way up there."

"Think you can do it while we stand down here?" He asked the blonde who looked oddly determined.

"Finally! I need to feel useful, I'm tired of standing in corners while you guys fight all the time!" She became giddy with eagerness even if it was a simple job like crank turning. There was no immediate threat anyway right?

So there they all stood, Leon crouched against a wall with Ashley stepping onto his shoulders and Morgan to the side watching with a calculating expression. Leon lifted Ashley up slowly and her fingers curled over the rim of the ledge above.

"C'mon Ash! Use those flabby arm muscles!" Ignoring her, Ashley struggled to pull her body up but managed to climb up all the way. "Atta girl!"

"Morgan you don't have to shout…" Said blonde sighed with a shake of her head. "Just watch out for me!" And she ran ahead to the crank.

Morgan watched Leon switch from his shotgun to her rifle that he had never given back to her. Not like she needed it, really. All along the ledge Ashley was up on were the same clone-like men sent to kill the two of them and recapture Ashley. She left the job to Leon seeing as there were only a few to be dealt with and her handgun wasn't that accurate. What a shame it would be if she had tried to help and just ended up accidentally shooting Ashley instead?

"Oh, hello…" Morgan blinked at the approaching duo that snuck up behind them. "Did you come all the way here just to see me? You shouldn't have!" The corners of her mouth turned upwards in a small smirk and Morgan busied herself with taking out whoever bothered to come their way while Leon cleared the path for Ashley.

It wasn't so hard at first, Ashley thought to herself, it wasn't so bad turning the crank. Yes, she watched the approaching men fall one after another as Leon took them out before they could reach her. Yes, she was aware just how close to the enemy she really was. And yes, she was probably crazy for finding a sense of thrill from this experience.

This place was certainly turning her insane.

"Just one more to go guys!" She called with a proud grin, already spinning around to dash over to the other ledge. The narrow walkway didn't provide to be too threatening seeing as she made it across just fine. "That raised a platform, I'm sure this one will do the same to make a bridge." She muttered thoughtfully to herself as she started to reach for the metal handle. But then there was a complication.

Cold boney hands yanked her up in the air before she could register what happened and she was flung over a boney man's shoulder; one of the many men they've had to face in the last hour. Fear caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand and she started to panic. "HEEEEELP!"

Leon struggled to react to the scream immediately; somehow the floor had just been swamped by dozens of these priests and even for the two agents it proved to be difficult to handle.

"Ashley—hold on!" Reeling back his fist, Leon connected his knuckles with someone's jaw and flung his elbow into someone else's throat. He lifted the rifle with ease and took out the knee of the man carrying Ashley. She scrambled to her feet, kneed him as hard as she could, and ran back to finish her job.

"Leggo!" Morgan shouted, shaking someone's boney fingers from her shoulder, taking it upon her to uppercut him especially hard in the gut. She shot one who started to get too close to Leon, and Leon took out another one who was getting too close to Ashley. "Ash hurry it up! No pressure though!"

"Right, it's done!" She called back, running to the ledge she could jump down from.

"Go on, I've got us covered." The brunette waved Leon back towards Ashley, firing from her handgun before switching to her TMP. It was slightly easier, but less accurate of course. Leon ran towards Ashley and stood below her, his guns slung over his back and his arms held out for her to jump into. She jumped down easily with little resistance, unlike a certain someone else, and they all proceeded towards the platforms Ashley had unlocked.

"Go go go go go go!" Morgan ushered her party on as more priests seemed to appear. "I really hope they can't jump…" And she followed after them leaving no time to find out if men in long black cloaks could actually jump. They could run, they could hold weapons and pick up blonde girls, but she was hoping they didn't know how to jump.

"Look a door! We can lock them out from in there!" Ashley shouted as the trio crossed the platforms and bounded up the carpeted stairs because priests clad in black cloaks especially know how to jump. And following they were.

* * *

After the door was slammed shut and sealed with the classic candle stick holder through the door handles, the group took it upon themselves the right to catch their breath. Ashley leaned over her knees while Morgan stretched with a big sigh and Leon remained collected as ever.

"Wow just look at this place, it's really pretty here." Ashley looked around in awe at the stain glass windows and high stylized ceilings, hanging candle chandeliers, and a set of stairs to the side of the room. Morgan joined her side and gazed up with her.

"Shame religious weirdos live here huh?" And killed the moment.

Leon rolled his eyes silently after already scanning the room for any threats or immediate danger. So far the coast was clear and he would prefer it to stay that way entirely. "Let's go ladies." So they ventured down the hall leaving the beautiful room behind them. The only danger in the area was the violent coughing attack that rocked through Ashley's body. Her hands flew to her mouth as she coughed repeatedly.

"You alright?!" Leon asked completely caught off guard; he touched her shoulder, trying to see what he could do for her when she shoved him aside.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" And ran off ahead. All those terrible thoughts that had coursed through her head shattered the resolve Ashley had built up.

She ran because she was scared.

"Ashley wait!" Morgan cried out getting ready to tackle the blonde before she and Leon were both stopped short by protruding silver spikes that shot up from the floor. The trio was now separated. It only made Ashley pause for a second before she started running, more spikes flying up to push her further and further away from the agents before her back was pressed against the wall at the end of the hall.

Thick bindings enclosed around Ashley's body and held her to the wall before anyone registered what was happening. "What's going on?!" She screamed as the wall started to rotate itself. Panic squeezed her heart tightly as it had constantly done for Morgan.

"Ashley!" Leon and Morgan cried out rendered helpless and only able to watch as Ashley disappeared completely. "Don't worry Ashley, we're coming for you!" Leon proceeded to shout as Morgan ran forward as the spikes sank back into the floor. She pressed her good shoulder into the wall, willing it to move as it had for Ashley.

"Give her back! Give her back to us!" Morgan screamed enraged, slamming her hand against the wall over and over and over, until Leon caught her wrist gently and shook his head.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe for now. They won't do anything to her yet, c'mon let's go find her." The grave expression on his face didn't make things any easier on Morgan but she complied. She cast one more look at the wall before heading back the way they came. They didn't get far before Leon's communicator went off. "Holy shit I forgot about Hunnigan!"

"Hunnigan what happened? The transmission got cut off." Leon spoke, ignoring Morgan as he usually did when his assistant called. An eerie laugh sounded before Salazar appeared on the screen looking pale and satisfied. "Salazar! How'd you—"

"We've jacked the line." He smirked victoriously. "We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information."

"H-Hey where's Ashley?!" Morgan demanded fiercely before Leon shoved her away before she got too worked up. It only made Salazar grin.

"Aw…so she fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her, don't you worry about her. Oh yes!" He seemed highly enthused now. "I let our miserable insects out for some exercise down in the sewer." The accent and calmness in his words sent shivers down Morgan's spine.

"Thanks, that should keep me company cuz boredom kills me." Leon bit out almost as fiercely as Morgan had.

"I look forward to our next encounter…in another life." And then the line ended. Leon sighed and put the communicator back in its place before turning to face Morgan…who was staring at him with big eyes and an open mouth.

"…What?"

"You told that chicken ass his pets would keep you company because boredom kills you?! Am I not worthy of having been mentioned as the best boredom solver ever and that we don't need his stupid pets?! Unless…no! Is it..is it because," She took a step back in disbelief, "Is it because you don't find me entertaining at all?"

And the sad thing was, she _waited_ for him to answer.

"Morgan, this isn't that time for that." He rolled his eyes, trying to attempt a smile. In truth he couldn't find it in him to even provide that much for her. Too much was at stake now, they finally had Ashley with them and then she was taken again. "I'm going to look around and then we're moving on, take this as a chance to rest."

Morgan's smile had vanished completely; she sobered up and stood stock still as Leon addressed her in full out business mode, like she wasn't anything besides a partner to him, a partner that had nothing specially tied to him. She knew he was just stressing, and she knew she was just being completely unfair to even harbor any anger for his way of addressing her…but she still felt a little let down with his response. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to keep the smiles going so the weight of the world never came crashing down?

The mask she had put on almost crumbled to pieces. Almost revealed the unbalanced levels of emotions raging inside her. It would be completely unfair to lash out and dump even more stress onto his shoulders, so she added more layers to the mask before she became the normal expectation of what a highly trained agent was supposed to look like: unreadable and deadly.

"Miss Stranger, it's been awhile." Morgan turned just as the cloaked man had called out to her. It was one of her favorite people to ever have existed, but she didn't greet him as she normally would. She sealed off all pleasant feelings and smiles away.

"I would like to upgrade my weapons, I can pay with what I've collected on my own." She nodded slightly, pulling out the items she had gathered secretly aside from her partner. "Is this enough?" She held out a hefty amount of jewels and gold in one hand and instantly the Merchant recognized her off tone and manner of speaking. He felt bad for her, he really did.

"Of course Miss Stranger, that will upgrade your handgun quite nicely. One moment." And he busied himself with doing a fine job on her handgun she had recently taken a strong liking to. Secretly, he provided a little more to it than she could have possibly paid for, but that was a secret for her to be oblivious to. "Here ya are. Can I do anything else for ya lass?" When she shook her head, he closed the drapes of his garb back to his body, literally folding up shop. Leon was doing who knows what while this was taking place.

"Thank you." A curt nod was given to the helpful salesman and she started to turn away.

"Miss Stranger," His gruff voice called out, "Keep your head up lass." And he turned away. Morgan nodded, silently willing herself to keep that in mind before she spotted her partner. She glanced back once and found the Merchant no longer there. _Never question a stranger's ways though._ And she didn't.

"Are we ready to go find her?" She asked lightly deciding to keep quiet about her latest encounter. Wouldn't be fair to mention that she got her weapon upgraded while he didn't. Morgan vaguely questioned if the Merchant left simply not to sell anything to Leon for being the one for her mood switch (not that she was pushing that blame on him, but the Merchant's opinion remained his own and called it as he saw it).

"Let's go back that way." Leon nodded just as lightly and jogged down the hall they had already taken. In all the confusion from Ashley's part, they missed noticing the door on the right of the hall. In the pit of Morgan's stomach she had a feeling she knew what was soon to come their way. And she didn't fancy the feeling one bit.

"I guess we jump down there huh…" She sighed, gesturing to the sewer entrance. Leon was next to her staring down as well.

"Looks like it." He sighed, too. Jumping down first, he proceeded to hold his arms out for her to jump into. Morgan attempted to squat down so she was closer, but lost her balance and fell into his arms quicker than he planned on. "You alright there?"

"Fine," She nodded as he set her down, "Just stay on guard for anything that's down here with us." She dropped her voice as the quietness sank in. The sewer looked like lower level looked like a lower level dungeon from a game her brother had played once. Except, there weren't many dungeon cells as there were barred off passages. Water had filled some of the areas and measured up to where Morgan's ankles were.

The odor was musty and stuffy; well it was especially hard for Morgan to smell due to her bruised nose not working right. Maybe it was broken after all.

"Did you hear that…?" She whispered coming to a dead halt.

"Yea, it came from that way. Be ready." Leon nodded from her side. They couldn't place the sound exactly, but it sounded like a cicada screech; only that was far from likely the culprit. Just in case, he had his shotgun firmly in his grasp.

The water ahead splashed up as the sound came again and Leon was the one to take the cautious step forward.

"Jesus!" Morgan screamed as beady red eyes appeared in a flash—as well as a giant body of an oversized insect—and Leon was slammed into the wall before he registered what hit him. Morgan brought up her newly improved gun and shot off warning shots into its hard exterior. "Use your shotgun on his underbelly!" She ordered knowing that was where the soft spot had to be located. Leon grunted in slight pain but dropped to one knee and did as he was told to. Pumping the shells as fast as he could, the bug flew back and crumpled into a corpse.

"Invisible insects, that's just what we needed." The agent sighed shaking his head. Morgan put her gun in its holster and offered a hand to help Leon up. He took it and let her guide him back to his feet before they stared ahead with the same thought. They were in for all kinds of surprises lately.

Silently they moved forward and took a right that led them to a slightly bigger space. Morgan spotted a long ladder that dropped down to even more water and Leon watched as ripples splashed around down below the railing. He swapped guns and aimed his rifle down before sending a shot down, missing on purpose. The screech sounded as the invisible pet was alarmed of their presence.

"It's face is probably the most vulnerable spot on the top of its body," Leon announced as they both raised their weapons. Morgan nodded as they fired their rounds upon the creature that didn't even get to take three steps before it crumpled to the floor.

"It's not so bad once you know what you're fighting…" Morgan muttered to herself after she lowered her gun. Inside she was absolutely terrified of what could have been waiting down here for them, she almost peed her pants when it first appeared right in front of them moments ago. "Let's get out of here."

Leon nodded and climbed down the ladder first, held his arms out for Morgan, and caught her once she dropped down into them. They stared at the other ladder, Leon carrying Morgan as he approached it, and they both grimaced. "You go up first." He offered, so in case she fell he could just catch her. Morgan gritted her teeth but nodded and placed her foot on the first step. Now was her time to get it over and done with instead of complain. She had to stay as the professional agent instead of a worry-some, over reactive, twenty four year old woman with a younger brother to take care of and a dark past.

Stoic, reserved, and utterly professional in all ways possible; just like Leon.

Once she got to the top, Leon followed suit, and they left the room to walk into a much larger one with a higher ceiling and far apart walls.

The first thing that Leon noticed was the giant hole in the ceiling where light filtered through, giving a particular brightness to a set of bones in the middle of the room. His alertness shot up and he prepared for anything to jump out, or materialize before their eyes again.

"Move around slowly." He had to admit, Morgan's sudden change in character was not completely unwelcome; he adored her endlessly even if he couldn't out right say it, but he appreciated that she knew when it was best to really focus on the mission. Not that he had a problem with her before, just, it was making it easier to handle he figured.

Nothing his mind was telling him made sense.

"Look out!" Distracted by the words in his mind Leon had lost sight of what they were doing and where they were. An insect dropped from the hole, landed on the bone pile, and slowly started to crawl towards them. Leon and Morgan jumped out of the way, separated on opposite sides of the bug, and another one joined them from the same hole.

"I've got this one!" Morgan shouted using her TMP to enrage the creature by spamming its face with an array of bullets. Seeing as she had it occupied, Leon ran off to bring the other one's attention on him. If they kept them on different sides of the room it wouldn't be so difficult to handle.

"I need to ditch this gun next time I see Mr. Merchant…" As luck would have it, the last of the bullets for that particular gun ran out. "Or I can ditch it now!" She decided to chuck it at the creature's face, only making it that much more pissed off before she started to back up and fire from her handgun.

The damp brick wall touched her back rendering her out of any more space to retreat to and her new friend with six legs was still advancing towards her. It disappeared suddenly and Morgan ducked as her gut told her she should, twisting her body away as the insect swiped at the wall with sharp claws. She gulped, but didn't stop her assault on her invisible attacker.

Leon, on the opposite side of the room, had already taken out one of the legs on accident when his friend turned invisible; not that it was a bad thing, it kept fazing in an out of being unseen so it made it an easier target. Backing up, the zombie killing ex-cop found his back against a rusted cell door.

"Later bug brains." He huffed, getting ready to shove the last shell he'd need into his weapon. A tightness in his chest made him freeze completely, that is before he started coughing violently and was forced to cover his mouth.

Blood speckled across his palm and finger tips once it passed, and the action hadn't gone unnoticed by his favorite brunette.

"Leon!" She cried out, ferociously slamming her knife through her attacker's skull. The things that woman could do while worried—beady red eyes stared into Leon's dirt covered face as the insect stood just a few inches in front of him. There was no time to even react before a sudden sharp force struck his chest.

Morgan watch as Leon was sent flying through the cell door—crashing on top of it altogether—after she managed to kill off one of the trouble makers. Now, she stared anxiously as the dust drifted from the room Leon landed in waiting for him to get up.

However, with the last creature slowly advancing upon his cell,

"Leon?"

He had yet to stand, or move at all.

"Look out!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Told you I'd try for weekly updates, yay for Monday! **

**(Not like I could have spent the last four hours doing my fashion homework, ;^;) **

**Anywho, I really like this one, and I hope you guys do too, because, well, you'll see~! I make no promises for anything else this week, but if you guys are lucky, maybe tomorrow or Wedensday I'll have another something out, if not, then definitely hope for next week. Let's get this DONE! Thank you everyone for reviewing, you don't know how much those make my day! Well, maybe you can relate, but still, lots of love to all of you fabulous people! XOXOXO~**

**Resident Evil 4 does not belong to me, just Morgan and my swing of things**

**(And guys, you'll never guess what I did recently that I totally forgot to mention sooner! I PLAYED RESIDENT EVIL 5 ALL BY MYSELF- and with a few friends- beat it on easy, beat it on normal, and am currently attempting to play it on veteran. Be PROUD! Had to up my gaming skills because OCTOBER 2nd, RE 6 is out baby! And the 25th, Damnation finally comes out, and then I forget the exact date for the movie with Alice to come out, but that's in September too. Just giving y'all head ups in case you didn't know any of this! On with the story~ Love you guys!**

**-Kit**

* * *

The world seemed like an unfocused blur to Leon. He fought to stay conscious but it seemed that every few seconds things would go completely black, and then his eyes would blink away the darkness for a moment of unfocused sight. He couldn't move, too dazed, he had his breath knocked right out of him. And it hurt.

He let his eyes slide around lazily, trying to remember where he was and what he was doing. There was dust everywhere and the smell was thick with a mildew taste. Wherever he was, it wasn't particularly pleasant. His breathing was shallow and quick, still trying to slink back into even inhales, normal exhales. What _had_ he been doing?

There was a ringing in his ears that blocked out everything else; he must have really hit his head for his ears to ring. But he heard a faint something that should have sounded familiar. Leon dizzily pondered why he was sprawled out on the ground and what he could possibly be hearing.

"I'm going to barbeque you and feed you to some giant alligators! Do _not_ touch him, or even think about it!" Morgan threatened with adrenaline pumping through her veins like there was no tomorrow; she launched herself and tackled the giant insect to the floor where she proceeded to sink her knife through its underbelly over and over and over and over and—"Just stay down!" It fell twitchless and unmoving beneath the small woman, and she glared at it even as she lifted herself up from it and ran towards Leon.

"Leon, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

After what could have been the fiftieth time he had came to again, Leon blinked away the darkness and let his green eyes stare up at the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Now, of course, the ringing was dulling but he still wasn't comprehending the nervous babble Morgan was half-screaming a mile-a-minute. All he saw was her face leaning over his, with the light dipping down from the ceiling behind her lighting her hair like a halo.

"An angel…"

Morgan stopped mid-word, biting her lip and holding it between her teeth as she stared down at the dirty blonde haired man. Scrunching her eye brows together, she nervously peeked over her shoulder in case she missed something, but returned her blue eyes on him. "What?"

Leon smiled a crooked grin and lifted his hand slightly to hold the one Morgan had hovering over his chest—she wasn't sure where he had been hurt and hadn't wanted to blindly touch around to find out. Now though, having such a gentle action catch her off guard, she didn't know what to do at all.

"You look just like an angel." He explained properly and Morgan's cheeks flared a light pink. She looked down, avoiding his eyes, and tried to speak without stuttering too much.

"C-Can you move? I-I'll help you sit up, here." Together, rather effortlessly, they lifted Leon up slowly so he was sitting right side up and Morgan was kneeling down in front of him. Her resolve was slowly breaking and she didn't want that, so Morgan started to tighten the screws on her professional mask.

"Don't stop smiling!" Leon gasped so suddenly he didn't even register he had placed his other hand on Morgan's cheek. "I'm sorry, whatever I said earlier—forget about it! I don't want you to hold back for the mission, smile and laugh and yell all you want, we've only stayed alive because of your high spirits Morgan." He pulled her closer and into his lap, never taking his eyes off the tears that had built up in the corners of her eyes. Leon held her even closer, tucking her head beneath his chin holding her in a warm embrace. "Don't, just, just don't stop being you. I'm sorry for yelling, and for being rude earlier…"

Although Morgan didn't cry, she couldn't think of anything sweeter than this moment. True, there was worry somewhere in the back of her mind that Leon had hit his head so hard his personality flipped…but she really was enjoying this. It was so hard and draining trying to force herself to act according to what she was expected; that wasn't her. And Leon understood that.

"We'll get Ashley back, walk right on in with big grins on our faces, how about it short stuff?"

Morgan pulled back and laughed, gently tapping her finger into his chest.

"You got yourself a deal boy wonder!" They shared a smile, and Leon started to lean in, before Morgan's hand flew up and covered his mouth. "Hell no, I think it's sweet and all, but I don't want to be romantically tied to a place like _this_." She waved her hand around the room, and Leon broke out into shoulder shaking laughter. The dust, the smell and the rust around them, not to mention the cobwebs, dead bug bodies, the pile of bones, and the creepy atmosphere all made everything seem so much funnier, and soon they were both laughing till tears spilled from their eyes.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Leon." A sincere smile was aimed at the young man's way and he returned it, plopping a sloppy kiss to her forehead.

"I am too, ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Untangling themselves from each other, standing, and shuffling out of the cell, Leon and Morgan reloaded and ventured forth, taking the chance to scavenge around. In one cell Leon kindly smashed open, there was a journal. Morgan's eyes were already scanning it as she started to read it to Leon.

"Eh, it just talks about how parasites have been known to make their hosts vulnerable to be killed, yadda yadda yadda." Actually, now that Morgan thought about it, she nervously touched her bad arm, waiting to see if it would start to shake or anything. "There's…something…I need to tell you…" She mumbled out nervously.

"Is your arm hurting? I can rewrap the bandages if you need me—"She shook her head.

"It's just, let me say this really quick…so this arm, "She pointed to the one she could no longer use or feel, "It, um, it has recently started to move on its own. Like, it twitches, and shakes, and in theory I believe the parasite is taking over what part of me can't fight anything. So, yea, that's all I have to say…" She tried to read Leon's face but it was, for a moment, completely unreadable. Then he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We _will_ get these things out of our systems, I promise you that. The next time it happens, let me know, I'll try and help you the best I can." Morgan's heart did flips and she nodded with flaming cheeks. It had been awhile since the last time she had been treated so gently, and she had forgotten how nice it felt.

"You got it chief." She winked and tugged him out of the dingy cell. "So I've been wondering what's this way, so we're going this way, and you might need your handsome shot gun if any more of those creepy things appear."

"Thanks mom, I don't know how I would ever have thought of that without you."

"Sorry…"

The both chuckled lightly, letting the hallway turn them into a new room. Morgan looked around, found a chest with a jewelry piece in it, and looked between the barred window that over looked a waterway. Leon, instead, looked around and found a handle and decided to turn it.

"Whatever you did lowered the water level." She approved turning to face him. He smirked, smacking the dust from his hands.

"I was being awesome, that seems to do a lot for me."

Morgan rolled her eyes, biting back a smile.

She walked past him, pushed the door open with little effort and listened to the hinges squeak. She scrunched up her face but instantly hissed as the pain hit her, and she looked at Leon expectedly. "Is my nose broken?"

He stepped closer, lightly touching his fingers around the area, which had bruised rather nicely and darkly, just on the bridge of it, and somewhat on the sides mixed in with dirt. "I'm not a specialist here, but I think it's alright, it doesn't appear to be overly swollen."

"Man, this sucks." She huffed, venturing forth once more only to hear Leon call out a quick _'It's only slightly crooked anyway!'_ Which sent her stopping dead in her tracks, and their sewer friend joined them once again.

"_**It's crooked?!**_" She screeched, not even batting an eye at the bug, though Leon had already started to blast his shot gun shells into it so it didn't launch itself at her. "You have to be joking, you're joking right? Leon, you need to fix it, make it straight again!" Morgan didn't even care about the next creature that jumped down after the first one went down, and because Leon noticed this, he grabbed her and pushed her behind him, seeing as she wasn't going to do anything.

"Oh yes, it's pointing at an angle, you don't feel that? Wow, maybe it is broken after all!" He took down the giant insect easily, and it was Morgan who fired this time at something his eyes couldn't see. Morgan noted the steps on the floor and fired rounds until the third insect appeared, venting her frustration. Leon finished it off quickly after it faded in between fazes.

"Leon I swear, you have to fix it and push it back straight!" Leon bit back a smile, watching as Morgan got so worked up over her perfectly fine, non-crooked nose.

"Alright, I'll fix it, this may hurt though, you ready?" It was almost killing him to keep a straight face. Morgan just nodded and gritted her teeth, preparing herself. Leon lifted his hand to hover above her nose, seemed to stare at her for silent approval until she nodded, and slowly lowered his fingers until…

"Damnitt I knew you were lying!" Morgan screamed after Leon grinned and turned his tactic into messing up her hair—even more than it already was. He chuckled to himself as steam almost visibly rose from her seething form. "You and that stupid smirk, I _knew_ it! Got me worked up for nothing!" She was so mad, Morgan couldn't handle being around him, so she stomped off with her knife in hand, ready to vent her anger physically on anything else that popped up.

They kept dropping from the ceiling, and Morgan would attack the visible ones closest to her while Leon looked after her and blasted any from getting too close. When reloading wasn't fast enough, he'd run and twist his body so a powerful kick would knock them back, and then proceed to fire at them. There was a moment where Leon pulled Morgan to the side, just as one of the creatures literally threw acid from its mouth.

"I wish I could do that…" Morgan muttered before going back to her assault. Leon just shook his head, _no comment._

"Let's get out of here while we're in the clear." He called, running towards the other side of the room where a ladder led to the area he had drained the water from. Jumping down, ignoring Morgan's complaints, he held his arms out and caught her, like usual. "You hardly hesitate anymore, I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." He winked, but Morgan didn't get a chance to say anything as they were followed by their invisible friend.

"RUN AWAY LEON!" She screamed, still in his arms, and he held her tighter as he ran, and she tried to fire. But when you're cradled in someone's arms with only one arm, and you can't twist your body around to aim correctly, more bullets hit stone walls than should have been possible. "Stupid thing, go away!" She nicked it in the leg but didn't really do much besides slow it down. "Just keep going!" Because she didn't feel like fighting it anyway. Or walking.

Speeding up some stairs, and taking a sharp right, a door appeared and Morgan flung it open as Leon carried her through, and they locked it behind them separating the monster behind them from the room they were in.

Leon finally let Morgan down and she grinned, patting his shoulder. "Thanks dear."

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey what's that noise—oh my god…" Morgan's eyes were huge, and so were Leon's at this point. Staring ahead of them, were a row of giant swinging blades. "No way, absolutely not. You can get me to walk over a bridge, you can make me get into a crappy little boat, you can even fling me off a cliff, but you are not making me do this." If she could have crossed her arms, she surely would have.

"Look, it's all about timing. I'll help you jump and you'll be absolutely fine. Do you trust me?" Leon knew she wasn't a fan of heights, like it wasn't made obvious, but this was the only way out and they had to do it together. "C'mon partner, if we can face a giant, I think we'll be able to handle this."

Morgan sighed, stared wearily at the blades, and bowed her head. "Alright…"

So they walked up to the first one, and ran forward easily although Morgan paled considerably, and Leon took it as a breeze. Then came the next one, which actually required jumping over a gap.

"You can do it, I'll jump first, and then you will." Morgan stiffly nodded as Leon effortlessly jumped over unscathed and turned for her to do the same. Arms parted for her to jump into if need be.

"Just tell me when…" She gulped, starting to slightly panic. Leon nodded and held up three fingers, two fingers, one, "go!"

And she flung herself over the gap and into his arms. Leon allowed her a moment to collect herself, and looked ahead. "We only have two more to go, we can do it together, sound good?"

"Peachy." She bit out, slightly shaking. He kept his arm around her shoulders and looked at the double swinging blades. It required perfect timing more so than before. No warning, Leon just pulled her forward and out of harms way calmly. "Thank God, thank you so much." She hugged Leon tightly and they walked like that towards the next door. Out of this room as quickly as Morgan could move.

The hall led to a metal ladder and Morgan slowly hobbled her way up it, with Leon waiting below just in case. There was a moment when her footing slipped against the rail from having been wet still from the water earlier.

"You're alright, just breathe, I'm here and nothing is going to happen." Leon's strong assuring voice traveled up to her as she clutched the bars in a petrified state. Morgan screwed her eyes shut, her breathing raged slightly.

"I-I can't!" 'She literally couldn't make herself move.

"Okay then I'm coming up with you." And in a matter of no time, Leon was there just a step below her. "We'll do this together, move slowly and take one bar at a time. I'm right here." He spoke gently and Morgan nodded slowly, gathering her wits. She lifted herself slowly, and Leon pressed a hand against her back to help her feel more steady. It was a wonder how she even managed to climb ladders this whole journey. She would lift her foot, raise her chin so it balanced her body on something while she would quickly move her arm to the next one, and pull herself just a step higher. They made it to the top five minutes later and Morgan fled from the dreaded room as quickly as she could.

"I hate this place, I _hate_ it." She continued to mutter, holding herself to shake the fear in her system. "Leon, I have absolutely no idea what I would do without you, I really don't." Leon gently pat her head and nodded, a small smile on his face. The smile passed as a series of chants flitted up to their position and they curiously investigated from their perch.

Morgan silently lifted her gun and pointed to the leader, the red one, and Leon nodded. He brought out the rifle and knelt down, getting a better aim before sending a bullet down. It knocked the mask clean off his face, and Morgan started to fire away while Leon reloaded.

"We certainly know how to crash a party!" Leon called jumping up and running to a ladder.

"Well that's what happens when we weren't invited. Give me the rifle, I'll handle things from up here." Morgan was already reaching for the gun, and Leon vaguely wondered how she would pull it off. But then again, it was Morgan, so he didn't bother with trying to figure out how she did anything anymore.

"Take it, I'll keep them distracted." Handing the gun over, he brought out his shotgun and jumped down, opening fire on the seven men in black. Above, Morgan sat on with her knees bent, the rifle resting at an angle in between them, and aimed at anyone in sight. It was rather difficult, but she did manage to pull it off rather decently. When the rifle ran out, Morgan was forced to try and use her handgun.

As she had thought earlier with Ashley, her aim wasn't as great with a handgun with distances. It was a wonder how Leon never got hit by her bullets. The room was cleared out, and it dawned on them that this room was familiar.

"Did we go in a circle?!" Morgan yelled in anger. What was the point of that? Leon didn't know, but it happened so there was no use crying over it.

"Come on, let's go princess."

"Pfft, nice try." She rolled her eyes but moved to the ladder. "Here comes the rifle, wasn't so bad was I?" She tossed it down and he placed it back over his shoulder.

"Not really, surprisingly." He teased and she stuck her tongue out at him. Morgan jumped down and smiled innocently at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, handsome." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before she wiggled out of his hold and ran up the stone staircase she had seen earlier. Leon smiled lightly, walking casually after her. "OH MY BESTEST FRIEND EVER I MISSED YOU!" He heard the girl scream, and figured he knew who was at the top.

"So this is where you disappeared to earlier, didn't even see you do it. Sneaky man~" She smiled, and the Merchant was silently pleased to see her spirits so high again.

"Aye Morgan, never question a stranger's ways." His eyes seemed to sparkle a bit though, genuinely happy for her. She nodded with a smile.

"Yep, and I don't ask questions if I can help it~ So, right, Leon do you need anything upgraded?" She still wasn't going to mention her encounter earlier, and neither was the Merchant. Leon thought it over and then nodded, offering a smile at the odd salesman. The shotgun and rifle were both upgraded, and when they couldn't think of anything else to be done, they parted ways. And this time, Morgan made sure to give her friend a big hug, which he awkwardly returned.

"If only I had a camera." Leon snickered and Morgan glared playfully.

"See you later Mr. Merchant~ Take care!"

"Aye, as the two of you."

Then, they parted ways once again, heading out to find their favorite blonde friend.


End file.
